Lock
by Shoezies
Summary: Lock's a tough girl from the streets. What happens when Evelyn Mercer takes her in to keep Lock outta jail? Will she get along with the boys or fight the whole way? And what about poor Jackie? He's not gay, but Bi...and Lock is sorta cute..Part One of Two
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lock sat in the car next to the smiling Evelyn Mercer, her new "home" was coming up. She was seriously reconsidering just having stayed at the jail, they would have moved her to a halfway house soon enough anyway. She stared out the window at the slowly falling snow, her silver eyes as gray as the clouds above.

_Damn, I wish I had my fucking camera,_ she thought frowning. _This snow is fucking beautiful. . ._

"You know my son Jackie plays guitar too," Evelyn spoke softly.

"Yeah, I've heard, Sam told me," Lock grumbled, still looking away from the woman.

"That girl's a good cop," Evelyn said cheerfully.

"One of the fucking few in this god forsaken city."

"Language, Lock. We have rules in our house and you will have to follow them, just like to boys do."

"Right," she growled.

At eighteen, Lock has seen more than her fair share of "foster homes" and "homes". The places she'd been shouldn't have even classified as 'homes', they were merely just a means for the fucks who ran them to get money and a new punching bag. This was the reason she'd taken to the streets at only eleven years old, where she'd been ever since, until the last time Smiths arrested her for pick-pocketing and beating the living shit out of Ransom's ex boyfriend of course.

_Fucker got what he deserved,_ she smiled sadistically. _If he ever thinks of coming near her again, he won't be so lucky as the get a few nights in the local hospital and then jail. . ._

"I'm just sorry you're room is in the basement. . .It's not very cozy I'm afraid, but you can paint it any way you want once you get settled, all right?" Evelyn was asking.

"Whatever," Lock rolled her silver eyes, wishing the lady would quit trying to get her to warm up- it wasn't going to fucking happen.

In all her years, Lock had learned quick that the only person she could trust was herself and herself alone. Everyone else just wanted to kick her while she was down, beat the fuck out of her, or try to fuck her. She had never let the last one happen, fighting tooth and nail and suffering a fair amount of broken ribs for it, but managing to keep that small thing to herself.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Evelyn cheered, pulling up to a white two-story house.

"Yeah fucking right," Lock growled. "Home sweet home my ass."

The woman in the drivers seat stayed silent, not bothering to correct Lock's bad mouth, and got out of the car. Lock unbuckled and opened the door, hurrying to the back to get her shit before anyone else touched it. She slung her guitar over her left shoulder and grabbed the amp first, turning and seeing an older guy coming out of the door of the house.

"Bobby!" Evelyn cried, embracing the man.

"Hey Ma," Bobby said, hugging his 'mother'. "Who's this?"

"Bobby, this is Lock. Lock this is Bobby, my oldest."

"So this is the new stray you're bringing home?" he said, looking Lock over.

"Bobby! Manners!" Evelyn slapped his arm.

"Go fuck yourself," Lock grumbled, moving past him.

"Hey, watch your damn mouth!" he called.

"After you fuck head!" she flipped her middle finger up behind her head. "And don't you fucking touch any of my shit!"

_Fucking Bobby Mercer. . .Jesus, what in the hell am I doing here? He's got a bigger fucking rap than I do, 'Michigan Mauler' and all that jazz. . .Fucker's like what- twenty-eight, twenty-nine and he's still living at home? I wonder why. . ._ she thought, finding the basement and vanishing before any one else decided to 'greet' her.

She darted back outside, seeing Bobby leaning against the car with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His arms were crossed over his chest, looking all 'thug' and bad ass, though Lock knew the fucker was one bad dude. She ignored him and grabbed her duffle bag and her camera case, slipping the latter over her head, feeling the stare from Bobby's blue eyes.

"Hey," he growled, grabbing her arm.

"What the fuck?!" she yanked free, spinning and balling her hands into fists.

_Fucker wants a fight, he'll sure as hell get one!_

"You best respect Ma, she's taking you into our home to keep your dumb ass outta jail," he grumbled, staring at her.

"Fuck you, I have disrespected her in any damn way! Now leave me the fuck alone!" she snapped.

"I'm only _telling_ you. She's risking a lot by doing this, she's already adopted four of us degenerate fucks, and she don't need some stray making things any harder on her, _us_. Get me?" he moved in on her.

"Then_you _best leave me the hell alone, Bobby. This _stray_ doesn't even wanna fucking be _here_! I'd preferred that jail cell just fine, at least I _know _the people there."

"So, the last guy who pissed you off spent two-three nights in the hospital, that right?" Bobby asked, changing subject suddenly-which made Lock nervous.

"He fucked with someone he shouldn't have, now _please_ let me by," she mumbled, shivering.

She had no jacket with her, it was still at her and Ransom's place, and the snow was coming down harder. Her breath plumed out in front of her as she spoke.

"Hey," he muttered, touching her arm.

Lock pulled back, expecting a blow from the older man. She stared at him with wonder and confusion when none came. What was this guy's game? The mean look in the blue eyes softened a little and he smirked.

"Welcome home, Stray," he smiled. "Please don't make Ma's life too damn hard-I've pretty much taken care of that one."

"What the fuck ever," she rolled her eyes as she moved past him and darted up the steps.

"Hey! Watch that damn mouth when Ma's around, she don't like hearing that shit!" he called before she slammed the door.

_Maybe that fuck's not too bad. . .But I'm still not letting any of them close, I don't even plan on staying here that long. . .Soon as I can, I'm taking off back to my old place with Ransom. . .Jail be damned._ she thought as she tore down the basement steps.

Fresh sheets and blankets lay on the foot of her twin mattress, as well as two pillows. Hand me down pajamas were laid out on the bed with a little note scrawled next to them

_Lock, Hope you don't mind wearing some of Jackie's old pajamas and Bobby's shirt! We'll get you new ones just as soon as we can, I promise! Evelyn._

"You promise?" Lock let out a laugh. "Yeah fucking right, I've heard that one before!"

She set her bag and camera down on the floor, within reach from the bed and quickly changed into the pajamas. If they were going to set them out as an offer, she wouldn't refuse, though she was still skeptical as hell about this family. She opened her guitar case and checked the tuning, when it was in tune she set it in its stand and made the bed.

_Been a long ass day,_ she thought, crawling into the bed. _And I still haven't even met the _rest_ of the guys. . .great. . ._she closed her silver eyes and fell asleep, uncomfortable in the new house and more so-the contents that slept upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So what's the new stray like?" his brothers were already drilling him about Lock.

Bobby sighed and collapsed on his bed, wishing Angel, Jerry, and even Jackie would go the hell away. Lock had _just _fucking arrived!

"Well, only going on the first impression I got," he muttered, "she's a bitch. Her defenses are up and she's shuttin' down. . ."

"Fuck, so she's like _you_?" Angel growled.

"Sorta. . . A combination of me and Fairy when he first came here, scared to fucking death and uncomfortable as hell."

"Don't call me a fairy, you fuck!" Jackie snapped, glaring at him with hazel eyes.

"Easy, Cracker Jack!" Jerry laughed, messing up the sandy brown locks.

Jack stormed out of Bobby's room, taking refuge in his own bedroom, and slammed the door. Bobby had figured a new person in the house would put the nineteen-year-old on edge, he didn't trust anyone outside the family.

_Shit. . .Here we motherfucking go. . ._Bobby thought.

"Fuck's his issue?" Angel snickered, cocking a thumb down the hall.

"Everybody get the fuck outta my room! _Now_!" he barked, getting off his bed.

_Jesus, _now_ I gotta go make sure Cracker Jack's all right. . ._

Bobby loved his baby brother to death, he loved all three of the fuck-ups, but he wished Jack wasn't so damn _sensitive_ about shit. The kid freaked if someone yelled, they fought, even play fighting used to scare the shit outta him, but Bobby had gotten him to join in and have fun.

"A'ight Bobby," Jerry muttered, opening his arms for an embrace. "I gotta get home to the girls anyway."

"Give them kids of yours a hug from Uncle Bobby, all right?" he said, pulling Jer in for a quick hug.

"Sure thing. Angel get the fuck over here and give your big brother a damn hug good-bye!"

"Bye, Jer," Angel muttered, giving the twenty-four-year old an awkward hug. "And you're only a year older than me."

"Fuck you too," Jerry laughed. "Later Jackie!" he called down the hall.

"Later Jerry," Jack's voice came muffled through the door.

"Tell Ma bye," Bobby reminded, turning to Angel. "_You- out-now_! Go to your own damn room or go see La Vida Loca or some shit."

"Fuck Bobby," Angel growled, going to his own room.

_Fuck me! Lock, kiddo, I'm sure sorry you're having to deal with us. . .I hope like hell you aren't like Jackie. . ._he thought, moving to Jack's door.

He knocked lightly, leaning on the door frame to wait for the boy. He heard some shuffling from the other side of the door and some muted guitar strings, but the door stayed closed. He tried the handle and found it unlocked, gently he opened it and snuck into the room unnoticed.

Jack sat on his bed, back to the door, and was playing one of his songs on his old acoustic. Bobby smiled and listened as the deep voice sang quietly.

"I've been broken, battered, beaten, abused! They've tried to kill me, but that was no use. No home and no family- all that's been stolen. But no one will ever steal my soul or my secrets! Turn that pain to sweet ecstasy! C'mon baby! Scream for me. . ." the boy trailed off, his song wasn't quite complete apparently.

"Why the hell those dudes ever kicked you out of the band, _I'll _never understand," Bobby muttered.

"Fuck Bobby!" Jackie jumped, hazel eyes filling with terror. "How many times do I have to tell you to not fucking do _that shit_!?"

"Until I learn, so good luck with that one, Jackie," he laughed. "C'mon, roof."

The youngest Mercer put his guitar up, then followed Bobby out the window and onto their roof. They sat in the snow, knees bent, and stared out over their neighborhood.

"Gotta smoke?" Jack asked, pulling his lighter from his pocket.

"Here," Bobby passed him his pack.

"Thanks," he mumbled, grabbing a cigarette he shook out, with his lips and lighting it.

Bobby took his own smoke, lighting it, and inhaled deeply. This shit felt _good_. Jack took a long drag off his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment, then exhaled slowly, blowing a ring with the last puff.

"I don't think she's a _bad_ kid, Cracker Jack," Bobby sighed. "She's just. . .closed off. . . Ya know?"

"Yeah," Jack muttered.

"She's gotta guitar," he said casually, hoping that would light the curiosity in the teen.

"Really?" Jack murmured, giving Bobby a sideways glance.

"Yup," he took a long hit off his cigarette, "amp too. . ."

"Huh," Jack said casually, mulling it over.

"Yeah. . ."he smirked, "give the girl a_ chance_, Jackie. _You_ know what it's like on her end-_we all do_. I mean, come one, you started out _terrified_ of me," he nudged the boy with an elbow. "_Now_ look at us."

Jack stayed silent, finishing his smoke with one last drag, then flicked the butt off the roof. He blew a jet of smoke, then looked at Bobby with troubled eyes. The young Mercer shivered and rubbed his arms.

"C'mon you lil fairy, inside," Bobby smiled, tossing his own finished cigarette off the edge. "Next time grab your fucking hoodie."

"I'm not a fairy, Bobby," Jack smirked.

"Only half, I _know_. Ass inside."

They crawled in the window, Jack latched it shut behind them. Bobby stared at Jack as he ran a hand through his 'rock star' hair, smiling and shaking his head.

"What?" he mumbled, hunching his shoulders nervously.

"Nuttin'," Bobby laughed. "So, you gonna give her a chance or what?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, none of us do. Things will just flow easier around here if you agree."

"Then I agree, but I'm not going out of my _way_ to talk to her, got it?"

"I figured," he snickered. "Give your big brother a hug and then get _your_ skinny ass into bed."

"L-l-love you, Bobby," Jackie stammered, hugging him.

"Love you too, you little shit. But _only as a brother_, got it?"

Jack rewarded him with a heartfelt laugh and a quick shove. Bobby shut the door on his way out, smiling to himself.

_Really helped save that kid,_ he thought._ He's come a long way from who he was and what he could have been. . ._

_**By the way. . .no this is not a Jack/Bobby fic. . .I tried to make that evident but just in case some are confused! Thanks for the reviews!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lock had been up since dawn. She had woken up from a nightmare, cold, alone, and disoriented. This wasn't a new thing for her, she seemed to always wake up scared and alone in the mornings. Except when she had been at her own place with Ransom, then if she woke up scared she would just go crawl in with the girl. Ransom was only a month or two older than Lock and was always there to comfort the girl, she was the _only_ person Lock trusted outside of herself-but that's what _best friends_ are for.

Lock grabbed her camera, checking the film and batteries, and slowly went upstairs. She carried her combat boots in one hand, to prevent clunking up the stairs and waking someone up. She quickly made herself familiar with the first floor, noting all the ways she could escape quickly if she had to, then slowly went out the side door.

She eased the screen door shut, putting her camera strap over her head, and pulled her boots on, lacing them up. Snow fell slowly, drifting down from the dark clouds, and Lock was already starting to go pleasantly numb. All she had on was the pajama pants and Bobby's T-shirt, she didn't even have a damn hoodie with her. She would have to get a hold of Ransom somehow and see if she'd be able to get some of her stuff.

An old wooden swing set stood in the small "yard" on this side of the house, looking alone and desolate-just how she felt. She flipped the flash on and clicked the button from "color" to "black and white", and took a shot of the swings. A chain link fence surrounded the yard, adding an air of creepiness to the whole place. She unlatched the gate and stood just outside, snapping a picture through the fence. Suddenly, Lock decided to let her inner child run free and enjoy the falling snow. No one else was up to _see_ her, so she was safe.

She climbed the fence and sat on one snow-covered swing, putting her arms around the chains, and leaned back. She smiled as the snow fell on her face and clung to her hair and eyelashes, lifting the camera and taking a picture of the chains above her. She took several more pictures of the swing set as she swung back and forth, then put the lens cover back on and closer her eyes, allowing her hair to sweep the snow behind her, well below her as she swung.

"You're gonna catch somethin' if you stay out here with no coat," someone said from behind her.

-----------------------------------------------

Lock leapt from the swing, hiding herself behind one of the heavy wooden legs of the swing set. Bobby was leaning on the door frame of the side door, arms crossed over his coat, and one foot over the other.

"Sorry," he snickered, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Didn't mean to scare you."

He walked outside, lighting up as he descended the three concrete steps, and sat on the middle one. Lock felt extremely _cornered_, Bobby was blocking the doorway and she didn't want to turn her back on the older man long enough to scale the fence and take the front door. She was_ trapped_ out here with him.

"What do you want?" she growled, ready for anything.

"A smoke," he smiled. "Which I'm having. . ."

She slowly moved back to the swing, keeping watch of Bobby's every move with her gray eyes. The older man stayed in place, resting his elbows on his knees, and looked her over with calm, clear blue eyes. He took a hit from his cigarette and blew several smoke rings in a carefree manner. Her heart pounded in her chest and every muscle was taught and ready to go, but she kept face.

"That my shirt?" he asked casually.

Her stomach felt nauseous when he spoke those three words, her mind switching to survival mode completely, and she tensed up. She immediately went back to one of the last foster homes she had ever been in, the place had been all teenage boys and little eleven year old Lock. . .things were not good at that particular home. Lock's hand went for her pocket instinctually, reaching for her knife, but she remembered that she left it on the nightstand downstairs.

"It looks good on you. Makes a comfortable night shirt, doesn't it?" Bobby asked gently.

She looked at him, seeing something like an apology in the blue eyes, and then resumed staring at her feet. The oldest Mercer slowly got up and went back inside, speaking through the screen door.

"Don't stay out here too much longer," he called gently. "Ma don't need you sick, Stray."

"Yeah. . .whatever. . ." she muttered.

_Stray? He's giving me a _nickname_? Why in the hell would he do that? _What _does he _want_ from me?. . _.she bit her lip nervously and crept inside, stealing away downstairs without being seen.

-------------------------------

Jack had yet to see Lock, which he thought was for the best. New people made him nervous, especially some of the strays Ma liked to bring home. He'd had a couple of horrible experiences with some strays, one of which Bobby had found out about and spent a whole month in jail for what he did to the guy, and the other one _nobody_ knew about. His cell phone rang in his pocket and he fished it out. Kett's name showed up on the I.D. and he smiled, answering it cheerfully.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Jack-o," Kett purred. "How ya doin' babe?"

"All right I guess. . .nervous and a lil uncomfortable. . .," he said, leaning up against the counter.

"That new stray startin' shit?" Kett asked defensively.

"No, Kett. She ain't startin' shit. . .I haven't even_ met_ her yet. I just don't like new people in my house. You know that."

"Yeah, I do," his boyfriend snickered on the other line. "Think Evelyn will let me come over today? I wanna see you, I miss you like _crazy_."

"I think you can come over," Jack smiled. "I'm sure she won't care, besides_ I_ wanna see _you_ too."

Bobby walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow and nodding the Jack's cell, asking who he was talking to. Jackie mouthed that it was Kett and Bobby rolled his eyes, pretending to be revolted.

His brothers all knew he was bisexual, they all knew _why_ he was too, and they didn't really care for the most part. They called him a fairy because he couldn't get a girlfriend, he was way too shy with the ladies. Bobby had actually been the one to get him his first girl kiss. His older brother didn't like Kett very much at all,_ loathed_ was more like it, and he had _no problem_ telling Jackie that every chance he got.

"Good, I'll see you in about an hour," Kett said. "Get a shower for me."

"All right Kett, see you when you get here," Jack said, grinning.

He flipped his phone shut and put it in his jeans, pushing himself from the counter. Bobby's blue eyes regarded him with a small amount of anger.

"You _know_ I don't like that jag-off coming over here, Jackie," he grumbled.

"Why the hell don't you like him, Bobby?" Jack muttered, staring at him.

"He's a prick, Jack. Can't you see that? He fucking orders you around like a damn _slave_!" his older brother cornered him against the counter. "He's no better than those foster fucks who messed you up as a kid."

"You know what, Bobby?!" Jack's emotions roiled over. "Kett tells me he_ loves_ me! He says it and I _believe_ him! He shows me that he fucking _cares_, he is _**NOT**_ like my foster dads!"

He collapsed back against the counter, his jaw quivering, tears spilling from his hazel eyes. He didn't like fighting with Bobby, he hated _fighting_ period, it brought back too much bad shit. His older brother looked at him for a long time, staring into his soul with those devil blue eyes.

"Jackie, I'm _sorry_. Jesus! I just don't like the way he _treats_ you!" Bobby backed up, giving Jack space. "Does he still fucking _hit_ you?"

"No, he's getting _better_, Bobby. Really he is, he's gentler, _sweeter_," he whispered, furiously wiping at his tears.

Bobby stayed quiet, moving himself completely out of Jack's way. He knew not to touch the boy right now, not when Jack was this upset and vulnerable. Jack was apt to slip back into the mind of when he was abused and lash out. Jack left in a hurry, taking the stairs two at a time, and locked himself in the bathroom. He started running water for a shower, letting it get nice and hot, and stripped off his jeans.

_Kett _is_ getting better. . ._ he told himself. _Isn't he? He hasn't hit me in a long time. . .almost a _whole_ month. . .besides, he always says he's sorry and makes it up to me. . ._every time

He pushed the thoughts away and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to run over him. Washing away his tears and worries, he felt the water relax him, and sighed, enjoying this peaceful moment.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Writing two stories at once is a lil bit hard, I have to get in the mindset for whatever one I work on. . . Hope you like the new chapter! I'm trying to work on this story more than my Eragon one, but we'll see. . . .Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Warning:**This chapter has slash, Jack and Kett. . .you'll prolly grow to hate Kett cuz he's a dickhead. . . .I'm sorry to be sticking Jackie with such an ass, but (shrugs) that's how most abused people go--right to the one's most like the ppl from their pasts... . . .please read and review. . . .

An hour later Jack stood outside, well in the small enclosed porch, waiting for Kett. He took the last hit off his third cigarette and crushed it beneath his boot, his foot tapping in anticipation afterwards. He had met Lock a few moments ago, Ma had literally _forced _the teen upstairs to meet himself and Angel, and he still couldn't discern just how he felt about her.

_She's kinda cute. . .got the punky-goth rock star look. . ._he thought with a small grin.

He shivered and pulled his leather jacket tighter around him, shoving his hands in the pockets, and reflected on the girl. She had red, choppy-razor cut hair, with a decent chunk of her bangs dyed jet-black, and paired with her silver eyes, it made her dangerously cute. She had been dressed in tightish, boy style skater jeans, a two-line studded belt, and a black T-shirt with blue and purple splatter paint skulls on it to complete the whole outfit.

_She has an artists hands,_ he thought, remembering her pale, slender fingers. _I bet she _rocks _that guitar of hers. . .Wonder if she draws. . ._

He shook his head violently, shoving the thoughts away. Jack couldn't _possibly _like the girl! There was _no way_! He got the feeling that she was really_ dark_, very "goth", her silver eyes had a haunted look he didn't like. He could just picture her sitting inside, staring at Bobby and Angel with those haunted eyes.

_Stop it!_ he yelled at himself. _Just fuckin' quit already. . _.

Jack contemplated another cigarette, quickly dismissing the thought. He only had half a pack left, who knew when Bobby would be willing to take him to get another pack or two, and he didn't have any stuff left to roll his own. He toyed with his tongue stud impatiently, where the hell was Kett?

Bobby had been pretty pissed when Jack had gotten his tongue pierced at the tender age of thirteen. Yet, the older boy had taken him to get his first tattoo not a year later, the man made no sense.

"Hey, Jackie!" Kett slammed up against the screen door, an evil grin on his face.

"Jesus Kett!" he jumped and smirked at the twenty-one-year old.

_He dyed his hair blue. . .cute. . ._

The older boy quickly opened the door and greeted his boyfriend with a mind blowing kiss, eventually shoving the youth into the leather chair that sat on the porch. Jack felt his body erupt into goose bumps as his tongue ring was played with, but he remembered that everyone was inside the house.

"Kett," he panted, pushing the boy off him. "Everyone's inside. . ."

"Oooh, _kinky_," the green eyes sparkled and lips met Jack's again.

"I'm _serious_, Kett! C'mon get off me, before someone sees us," he groaned, prying the boy off him.

"Oh fine, ruin all my fun," Kett grinned, sitting on Jack's lap. "I got somethin' for ya, baby."

"Yeah?" he murmured, running a hand on the boy's thigh.

"Hell yeah," Kett breathed, stealing a deep kiss. "You want it?"

"Depends on what _it _is," Jack smirked, moving his hand to the tight tummy.

"Here," Kett smiled, handing Jack a small plastic box. "Put it in."

"A new stud!" he laughed, opening the package. "Shoulda known."

"Well, you've been _wanting_ a new one," Kett purred, nuzzling into his neck.

Jack switched the studs in his tongue, having to really focus to do it. Kett was in the process of biting his neck and it was driving him _nuts_. The older boy pulled back and licked Jack's lips teasingly, pulling the teens head back by a handful of the sandy hair, and licked his Adam's apple.

"Kett!" he gasped. "Dude, my _Ma's_ in the damn house! Quit!"

"In a minute," came the muffled response, a hand sliding up Jack's inner thigh. "Jackie, do you have a _hard-on_?"

"No, it's a friggin' _banana _in my pocket!" he growled, growing annoyed that his boyfriend wouldn't listen. "Now, get the hell off me and _stop_!"

Kett's green eyes glowed with lust and anger when they met Jack's hazel ones, his strong hand running the inner thigh with more force. Jack moaned, despite the fact that most of his family could walk out at any damn moment and catch them, and his hips arched up, begging for more. Suddenly, the hand grabbed his crotch and squeezed mercilessly.

"_**Fuck!**_" Jack yelped, a tear springing to his eyes from the immense and sudden pain.

Kett's unoccupied hand grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him close, and his mouth went to Jack's ear. The hand between his legs tightened it's grip and Jack bit back a scream.

"You little shit!" Kett hissed. "You don't fucking _tell_ me what to do! _I _fucking tell _you_! Do you understand! You're _mine_! Got it?"

Jack nodded, fighting the urge to cry, and tried in vain to get his breath. The hand released him and he sucked in a shallow breath, fresh tears spilling down his face. Kett kissed his cheek, then climbed off him as if nothing had ever happened, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Jack was doubled over, wiping his face with one hand, and trying to recover.

"C'mon, get yourself together. I wanna go inside and meet this new stray your Ma saved," Kett said causally.

_I just told Bobby he was gettin' better. . ._his mind whined. _And _I _had to go and fuck it up. . ._

"Shit, Jackie," a hand tousled his hair. "I'm _sorry_ sweetie. I'll make this up to you, babe, I _swear_. All right?"

Jack nodded, composing himself, and slowly stood up. His groin throbbed and he had trouble walking without limping. Kett slipped an arm around his slender waist and pulled him close.

"I love you, Jack-o," he purred, kissing him.

"I love you too, Kett," Jack whispered, as they entered the house.

---------------------------------------

Lock's foot twitched anxiously as she sat upstairs, a hockey game was on, and she was on the couch with Bobby- who watched the game intently. She desperately wanted to be back in her "room", where she felt safe, but Evelyn was trying to get her used to the boys, so here she stayed.

She looked up when she heard the front door open and saw Jack walk in with an older guy. The older man, who had blue hair, was standing close to the youngest of the Mercer brothers, a hand on the slim waist. Her whole body cringed when the man's green eyes looked her over, a strange smile on his lips, and Lock actually_ shivered_. Her gut informed her that this guy was a major creep and she sneered, turning her focus back to the hockey game.

"Kett's here," Bobby growled, leaning over to look.

"Don't start nothin' with him, Bobby," Angel warned from the recliner he had claimed.

"I ain't gonna. . ."

_Is Jack _dating_ him?_ she wondered. _Why would he pick such a creep?_

Gays or bisexuals, such as Jackie, didn't bug Lock in the slightest. She had a gay couple in her band, she actually felt_ safer_ around gays-they would never try anything _sexual_ with her. But the guy hanging on Jack made her nervous, he scared the hell out of her, he had a bad aura.

"Lock," Bobby whispered. "Lock!"

She looked at him nervously, jumping when he said her name. The blue eyes had a strange look in them and his body language screamed that he was on edge. She shied away form him when he leaned forward, feeling panics familiar strangle hold on her heart.

"Lock, come over here. Sit on the other side of me," Bobby instructed, patting the couch on his left.

"_**Fuck**_ you!" she snapped.

"Listen to me!" he hissed, grabbing her wrist.

She shut her eyes, cowering, as she expected the man to beat the shit out of her. Instead, the hand loosened it's hold on her wrist, the thumb gently caressing her skin, and he moved closer.

_Oh, God, please no. . . .What in the shit is he gonna make me do?_ she whimpered, starting to tremble.

Lock had managed to stay a virgin during all the homes she'd been in, but that didn't mean the boys she lived with before hadn't gotten _inventive_. Her jaw clenched as a whole list of stuff went through her head that Bobby could make her do to him and she felt like dying.

"Bobby! You're scaring the hell outta her! Let her go, man," Angel hissed. "The shit you thinkin'?"

"Shit!" Bobby whispered, letting her go. "Lock, I'm sorry!_ Jesus. . ._"

She pulled her arm close to her body, trying to control her shakes, and fought tears. She regarded the blue eyed man with mistrust, keeping close watch on his hands, and bit back the urge to just attack him. There was something about his actions that struck her as being _protective_, she wanted to see if that feeling was right.

"What?" she whispered carefully.

"I want you to sit on the other side of me, closer to Angel, in _between_ us," he muttered.

"**Why?**"

"Well, unless you'd _prefer_ sitting next to that fuck head Kett, I'd feel better knowing you were as far away from him as I could get you," he looked at her. "I'm just tryin' to_ protect_ you, Stray."

"He really is, kiddo," Angel said. "Kett's a freakin' creep. . ."

"I got that feeling. . ." she murmured. "Don't fucking touch me, _ever again_, Bobby Mercer. . ." she growled.

"I won't, Stray. And I'm_ sorry_ I did, I didn't mean anything by it. . ." he looked sincere.

"Bobby! Who's playin'?" Jack called from the kitchen.

Lock quickly moved t the other side of Bobby, bringing her knees up close, and felt terror start to creep in. The oldest Mercer cast an apologetic look at her and scooted closer, holding up a hand when she glared at him. He left just barely inches between them, trying his best to not crowd her, but also to be _damn sure_ Kett couldn't sit near her.

"Bobby?" Jackie called again, walking into the living room. "Who's playin?"

"Wings an' someone else. . .Wings're kickin' ass too!" he declared proudly.

"_Language_, Bobby Mercer!" Evelyn hollered down the steps.

"Oops, sorry Ma!"

"I'm so sure," she snickered, coming downstairs- she had gotten dressed for work. "Oh, Kett. I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Hi, Mrs. Mercer," the blue haired man grinned. "I hope you don't mind, I'm only stayin' for a lil while. . . ."

"No, I don't mind. Jackie, next time _ask_ me," she looked at the youngest Mercer.

"Sorry Ma," he shuffled his feet in shame.

"It's all right, Jackie," Evelyn smiled, hugging her boy. "I'm off to work, I love you."

"Love you too," he whispered.

She hugged the rest of her boys, giving Bobby a curious look when he didn't move from his spot on the couch, and looked at Lock proudly. The woman knew enough to not even _attempt _touching the young girl. The boys all yelled that they loved her as she left for work. Jackie sat next to Bobby, kicking his feet up on the glass coffee table, and Kett sat next to him.

I don't want to be here. . .she whimpered internally. _But I don't dare let Kett see that he freaks me out. . . .that's just trouble. . ._

-------------------------------------------

Jackie felt incredibly happy that Bobby had gotten Lock as far from Kett as possible, he didn't like the way his boyfriend had looked at the stray. Kett was toying with him again, his hand secretly playing with the small of his back, and Bobby gave him a very pissed off look. Normally, his brothers would have left the room or told them to leave, but not with Lock being up here with them. It was up to Jackie.

"Fuck, I need a smoke," he muttered, getting off the couch.

"Hey, you got one I can bum?" Kett asked, following him to the front door.

"Yeah."

Jack slipped his coat on, thankful Kett had gotten the message. Bobby gave him a knowing look and moved down on the couch, giving Lock more room. The girl took advantage of the space and stretched her legs out, crossing them at the ankles. He quickly left the house.

Kett slammed him against the brick wall on one side of the house as soon as they were outside. The older boy showed his power, kissing Jack hard, and pinning him to the wall, his hand massaging Jack's thigh. Jack moaned loudly, moving into the touch, eager to have their make-up session finished- it was weird being in the open like this, but even weirder with Lock being right inside.

"Shhhhh, Jack-o," Kett laughed, undoing the young boy's pants. "Someone'll hear and call the cops."

"Let 'em," he groaned as the hand slid in his boxers.

"Well, someone's _excited_," Kett snickered as he slowly shoved Jack's pants to his ankles with the free hand.

Jack's eyes closed as the hand started to move, another loud moan escaping him, and he arched forward. His boyfriend moved closer, kissing Jack's neck as he carefully gave him a hand job, and pinned him to the wall. The hand moved faster, the man's breath just as ragged as Jack's, and Jack moved his hips in time with his lover. Kett slowed suddenly, stroking with long, hard movements, and Jack's knees buckled as he finally climaxed. He would have fallen to the freezing ground if Kett hadn't been pinning him to the damn wall.

"There we go," Kett laughed huskily. "Told you I'd make it up to you."

Jackie nodded, pulling his pants back up and fastening the buckle and button. He went to move and Kett pushed him back, grinding their hips together, slowly Jack felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach: they weren't done yet.

"Time to break in that new tongue stud, Jackie," Kett panted, undoing his own pants.

Jack bit back a plea of protest, knowing that if he didn't, Kett would beat the hell out of him and then just _force_ Jack to do it. He took a deep breath to steady his frayed nerves, and watched as Kett leaned against the wall.

_The things I do for love. . ._he thought grimly, moving in front of his boyfriend. _If Bobby new about_ this_, not just the fact that he _hits_ me, he'd fucking kill him. . .then _me

"C'mon Jack," Kett growled with a lustful smile. "Use that sweet lil mouth of yours to _rock_ my world!"

Jack grinned weakly, kissing Kett's lips, and slowly let his hand travel between the legs. He felt sick and shaky, he would have been_ fine_ if Kett hadn't been so demanding, so _forceful_--just like those fucks from his childhood. It's not like this was the _first time_ he'd given him a blow job, but the way he was acting made him hate it. The green eyes burned into his soul, demanding silently that Jack quit using his hand, and Jack went numb. He knelt before the man, going about his job quickly, not thinking and not feeling a damn thing as he did.

"Oh _Jack!_" Kett moaned, grabbing the back of his head and _forcing_ him to swallow.

Jack repressed a gag as his boyfriend zipped up his pants, he wiped his mouth with one hand, and felt like puking all over the place. Kett pulled him to his feet and kissed him, grinning when he pulled back.

"Mind blowing as _always_, Jack-o," he beamed. "I hate to do this, but I gotta split. . ."

"It's all right," Jack faked a smile.

_Figures. . .fuck and duck. . .what's new?_ he thought.

"Mmmm," Kett murmured, kissing him again. "See ya soon, baby. I _love_ you."

"Love you too, Kett," he whispered, watching the boy walk down the street and get in his car.

Jack went and sat in the screened in porch, lighting a cigarette to try and get Kett's taste out of his mouth. He felt disgusting and dirty, just like he used to when he was younger, and he hated himself. Bobby came outside and sat in the wicker chair next to him, silently lighting his own smoke.

"Just another booty call today, huh?" he asked, taking a long drag.

"Shut up, Bobby. . ."

"Jack, that _thing_ doesn't_ love_ you! He's fucking_ using_ you!" his older brother snapped, touching his shoulder.

"You're _wrong,_ Bobby! You don't know _jack shit_!"

"Right!" he stood up in front of Jack. "I don't know shit about you _anymore_, Jackie! You have spent years tryin' to escape the fucks in your mind that haunt you, the things that they made you do to them, and then you go and fucking _date_ one of them?"

"You don't _understand_," Jack whimpered, starting to cry. "I _love_ him. . ."

"I don't want him here _ever again_, Jack," Bobby said, kneeling down to make eye contact. "Did you see the way he looked at Stray? Fucking_ undressed_ the kid right there with his eyes. . ."

Jack nodded, sobbing loudly, he had seen that look in Kett's eyes and he hated it. Kett was scaring him lately, talking about stuff like threesomes, and wanting a young girl in on it. Jack felt like the man had somehow picked Lock and he felt like it was all_ his_ fault.

"Jack, come here, ya lil fairy," Bobby murmured, hugging him.

Jack clung to his older brother, his_ protector_, and cried. Bobby was the only person in his whole life to ever give a shit and be there for him, even if the man did_ suck royally_ at the whole "comforting" business. Bobby rubbed his back awkwardly, muttering reassurances in his ear.

_I shouldn't do this shit to him, get all _sensitive_, and queer. . .I should really be cryin' on Ma's shoulder. . .she's the one for comfort. . . .poor Bobby. . ._he smiled and laughed lightly at the thought of how his older brother's skin must be_ crawling_ from the show of affection.

"Jackie?"

"I'm all right. . .Sorry to go all _bitch_ on you like that," he smiled, wiping his face. "I know you suck at the whole affection bit."

"Yeah, blow me, you fuck," Bobby messed up his hair. "Wanna see if we can't find a pick up game?" Hockey was Bobby's answer to all of life's problems.

"Nah," Jack snickered, feeling a lot better. "Think I'm gonna take a shower and a nap. . .I don't feel too well. . ."

"A'ight, fairy boy," Bobby grinned. "You do that. _I'm_ goin' to find a game."

"Don't pulverize anyone _too_ bad, Bobby," he smiled, getting up. "Ma can't afford to bail your dumb ass out."

"You forget, _Princess_, I'm _here_ to keep outta _prison_. . .Judges orders. . .Why the fuck would I jeopardize that?"

Jack laughed at his brother's blatant honesty, opening the door and going inside. The phone rang and Bobby darted past him to get it. He went to the stairs in a hurry, he couldn't wait to get a shower and clean up. On his way up, he removed the new tongue stud, not wanting it after what Kett made him use if for, and switched back to the old one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lock was in her room, staring at the cement walls and trying to think of what colors she wanted to paint them. Evelyn had called a bit ago and had Bobby tell Lock to think of paint colors for tomorrow, they were going shopping.

_Wonder if they'll have silver. . .black, blood-red, purple. . .those they should have. . ._she thought as she looked her room over.

Lock looked through her bag for her sketch pad, figuring she could maybe pick some sketches to use on her walls. Apparently, she hadn't packed it, just like so much other stuff.

Bobby had meant to go find a pick up hockey game, but Evelyn had called, so he hung around for a bit. Jack had taken a nap, he claimed to "not feel well", and was just getting up as she had gone downstairs. Angel hadn't moved from the recliner at all, except to use the bathroom and to eat.

_I hate to admit this shit, but I think if I stay here much longer. . .these guys will start to grow on me--hell, I've already started to_ get used_ to Bobby, with him protectin' me. . .nobody's ever done that before. . ._she thought.

She ran a hand through her hair as she sorted things out. She didn't want to get close to these people, it seemed like every single time she let someone in, they ended up hurting her.

_Bobby could do the worst damage. . ._she thought, laying back on her bed. _He's gotta hot temper and a short ass fuse, but the way he acts with Jackie. . .those two are close, Bobby's his guardian. . . .that don't mean he won't flip out on _me_ though. . ._

She sighed and laced her fingers behind her head, the silence around her was deafening and maddening, she wished she had a radio and some CDs. Music was her _life,_ it kept her grounded in sanity, and more often than not, it explained how she felt. Atreyu was her top favorite band, closely followed by AFI and My Chemical Romance, but she listened to just about any and everything. Most of the stuff she played at the club was Atreyu, with a sprinkle of her own stuff tossed into the mix. Her mind suddenly turned to Jack Mercer, the youngest screw-up, and the wanna be rock star.

_I wonder what music he's into. . ._ she smirked, closing her eyes. _He's got that punk rock look goin' for him, sorta hot, well _cute_, not really _hot_. . .really friggin' _cute_. . .STOP IT!_

She shook her head, trying to push the boy from her mind. She had _never _dated anyone, she couldn't let people that _close_, but she did have a fair amount of 'crushes' in her life. She growled at herself when the image of the older teen wouldn't leave willingly, his hazel eyes and sandy hair residing in her minds eye.

_Dammit, enough Lock!_ she scolded. _You will _not_ get close to these people, you'll stick it out a few weeks, then just bail-get the heck out!_

She sat up, rolling her sore shoulders, and rubbed the back of her neck. Being so tense and on edge on the time wrecked havoc on her muscles, and she sighed as she managed to loosen up some of the knots. She heard someone coming down the stairs and she quickly tried to look busy, no one had bothered coming down here so far.

"Lock?" Bobby's muffled voice floated through the door as he knocked lightly. "Can I_ uhhh._ . .come in?"

_What in the world does he _want_ from me now?_ she thought, feeling her body tense up again.

"Sure, I guess," she said, grabbing her knife from the stand and putting it under her leg.

_Take no chances, Lock. Be on guard, these guys _aren't_ your friends. . ._

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to join us in a pick up game? We're all goin'. . .You skate?" he asked, opening the door and speaking from there.

"Yeah, I skate. . .but I'll pass on the game," she muttered.

"A'ight, I figured you might not wanna. . . .," he smiled. "The offer still stands if you change your mind, I'll leave a note telling where we are. . . And Jackie left you somethin' upstairs, he says if you like it you can go ahead and keep it," he said, turning and going back upstairs.

_Jack left me somethin'?_ she wondered, listening as the boys stomped outside.

---------------------------------------------

She stood in the kitchen, eyeing the black, leather jacket that was draped over one of the chairs with suspicion. A note was pinned to the sleeve and she carefully removed it, putting the open safety-pin in her mouth and playing with it while she read the note.

_Lock, Bobby tells me you don't have a coat or even a hoodie. . .So I figured this old leather coat of mine might fit ya, if you like it go right ahead and keep it. . . Think of it as a "house warming" gift. . .Welcome home, Stray.  
Jackie_

She stuffed the note in her pocket and picked the coat up by its shoulders, looking it over. The leather was worn, broken in, but still heavy enough to be warm. A smell drifted up from the coat, pleasant and calming. When Lock sniffed the coat, she realized it was the teen's cologne and smiled a little.

She shrugged the coat on, losing herself in the new scent that somehow made her feel like everything would be all right. The coat was a good fit, a little big on her, but that's how she liked it. She went into the bathroom to check it out, turning and looking at herself in the mirror, with a big smile on her face. She looked _damn_ good in the coat, she'd _definitely_ be keeping it.

She was still smirking as she picked up the phone and dialed Ransom. She leaned on the wall, one hand stuck in the pocket of her "new" coat, and counted the rings on the other line.

"C'mon, Ransom! Pick up the _damn_ phone!" she said, growing annoyed. "I _know_ you're home. . ."

"Hi, to you too, Lock," Ransom's voice said sarcastically. "What's the deal? You're not in trouble again _already_, are you?"

"No, Ransom, I'm not in_ trouble_," she snickered. "I was wonderin' if you could bring me some of my shit. . ."

"Wait, I thought you weren't stickin' around there for too long, why do you need your stuff?" concern rang in the girl's sweet voice.

"I'm only stayin' here for a month, _tops_. Just long enough for Smiths to sorta forget about me, ya know?" she toyed absently with the zipper on the coat.

"Right, right. . .What ya need?" Ransom asked.

"_Clothes_ for one, my damn radio and some CDs for another, lack of music is drivin' me fucking _nuts_. . ."

"What 'bout your coat?"

"Nah, I found one in the basement here," Lock lied.

"I'll grab your cell too. . .What CDs you want?"

"Atreyu, the new one. . .AFI. . .My Chem. . .Shit _you_ know what I like, Ransom! Just bring a damn handful. . ."

"All right, hun. I'll be there shortly. . .How long do we have 'fore everyone's back?" the girl knew Lock wouldn't be calling unless she was alone.

"I really don't know. . .Just bring my stuff, please?"

"Right, see ya."

"See ya," she mumbled, hanging the phone up.

Not fifteen minutes later, Lock heard the familiar roar of Ransom's truck and she bolted outside. Her friend was just starting the unload the stuff she brought when she hear Lock coming.

"Hey, bitch!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Lock's neck.

"Hey, whore!" Lock giggled, hugging just as hard. "Purple hair, huh?"

"Hey, I look damn _hot_! Thank you_ very much_," Ransom smiled, shoving her.

Lock shook her head and went to get her stuff, feeling her best friend stare at her. She grabbed a back pack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"So, what are _they_ like? Are they_ cute_? _What!?_ Tell me_ all_ the details!" her friend smiled.

"Give it up, Ransom. I'm not even getting close to people here. . ." she muttered.

"Lock, _cute_ jacket!" she merely jumped from random subject to random subject. "_Damn_! It almost makes you _sexy!_"

"_Blow me_!" she snickered. "What all did you bring?"

"Clothes, enough for a couple of weeks," Ransom listed off on her fingers. "CDs, radio, cell phone, _head_ phones, and my left over purple hair dye. Oh and a razor!"

"You brought me your_ left over_ hair dye?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figured you'd put a streak or two in. . .It'd look good with the new coat. . ."

"All right," Lock smiled, grabbing the rest of her stuff. "Can you grab the radio and bring it in? Then get the hell outta here. . ."

"Sure thing, Locket."

"Don't fuckin' call me _that_. . ." she growled, leading the way inside.

---------------------------------

Bobby noticed several things as soon as the three of them stepped inside. The first was that Jackie's old coat was gone, Lock had apparently liked it. The next was that Ma was sitting in the kitchen, a very pleased smile on her face, and then he heard the noise coming from the basement.

"What in the hell is that _noise_?" he growled, taking off his coat.

"_Music_, dumb ass," Jack snickered, pushing past him.

"Language, you _two_," Ma reminded. "I believe Lock called her friend and had some of her things brought over."

"Oh," Bobby mumbled, pulling a chair up beside his mother. "How can you stand that _racket_?"

"It's no different than when Jackie's band used to rehearse in the garage," she grinned. "It lets me know she's maybe adjusting to things."

"She's got good taste," Jack said, sitting down and munching an apple. "Atreyu, I believe."

"_Crap_ is more like it," Bobby growled. "How can she listen to it that _damn loud_? Sorry Ma."

"Bobby. . .music is her escape, hockey is yours. . ." Ma laughed. "Oh! Shhh! _Listen!_"

Bobby shut his mouth and opened his ears. At first there was nothing, then he heard someone yell _"GO!" _and a screaming guitar solo exploded from downstairs. He looked to Jack, who's eyes were closed in bliss and fingers were tapping to the beat, then to his mother, completely stunned. He went to speak, but Evelyn rose her hand to silence him. What he heard next made his body tingle. The girl's voice floated above the music as she sang along.

_"A rush of blood to my head  
Leaves me winded and wanting to  
Feel the weakness in my body.  
Beaten and crushed, like my soul,  
I walked the streets flirting death,  
But it never kissed back! I'm  
So lucky, so cursed, so FUCKED UP!  
But that's the way it goes,  
It's in the ebb and the flow.  
I wish that I could give you my time-  
Give you my time. . .  
Seems like doomsday has come early  
This year, the last angel has gone. . .  
I can't remember the last time I cried!  
The last angel has GONE HOME!"_

Lock stopped singing here and let the song finish itself, then stayed silent as the song switched. He sat in stunned quiet as he tried to absorb what he had just heard, Jack's jaw had dropped to the floor, and his hazel eyes glowed with wonder.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Bobby gasped. "Was that_ her_? Ma, was that really _Lock_ singin'?"

"Yes, Bobby Mercer," she laughed loudly. "That _was_ Lock singing and I believe the guitar solo we heard was her as well. . ."

"Wow!" Jack breathed, still in shock. "She's _amazing!_"

"Is that _all_ you've been doin', Ma? Sittin' up here listenin' to her?" Angel spoke up from the doorway.

"Since I got home," Evelyn smiled. "Angel, come sit down. I want to tell you boys about that girl in our basement. But you don't_ dare_ bring anything up to her, understand?"

"Yes, Ma," they all muttered together.

Angel sat down and Evelyn began.

---------------------------------------------

"Lock's parents died when she was young, just five-years-old she was, in a car accident. With no other family, she became a ward of the state, much like all my boys," she spoke slowly. "And of course, she found all the worst places. Unbelievable amounts of physical abuse, she's got a scar on her shoulder from a straight razor that one man used on her. . .She was _seven_."

"_Fuck_," Bobby gasped, shaking his head. "Shit! Sorry, Ma. . ."

Evelyn Mercer shook her head, she let it slide this time. "She's managed to somehow avoid being raped," Jackie flinched at the last word, "but that doesn't mean she wasn't. . .sexually abused."

"Jesus," Bobby breathed. "_That's_ why she tweaked out when I grabbed her wrist. . .or if she's alone with one of us. . .Fuck, Stray. . .I never _knew_. . ."

Jack had fallen into a sullen silence, staring at his shaking hands, and Ma reached over and held the young boys hands. Jack glanced up and nodded, he was all right, but Bobby could see the phantoms haunting him.

"She learned how to fight, but not well enough at first. She's suffered more broken bones than I care to think about, but she got better as she got older. At eleven, she _hospitalized_ a seventeen-year-old who tried 'stuff' with her, then vanished into thin air," she paused, wiping a tear from her face. "She had taken to the streets, still going to school through the church in her part of town, and _that's_ where she developed her voice, music and drawing talents."

"She went through hell and _back_," Angel mumbled. "But _still_ went to school? That's _impressive_. . ."

"Yes, it is, Angel. But that's not the _end_ of her story. She's been in and out of jail since age thirteen, for fighting and pick pocketing, and has grown quite close to a few officers downtown. She has her connections, which is most likely the only reason she's _here_ and not in a psych ward or prison cell somewhere, she knows all the clean cops," Ma whispered. "But they're running out of ways to save her, and have been for a while. . .At fifteen, she was off the streets, had a job playing in a club, and met Ransom-her only close friend. She still works at the club. . .well, you _understand_. . ."

"Yeah, Ma, we get it. . .Sorry to keep interrupting you," Bobby muttered.

"Fine, Bobby. It's _fine_. Anyway, like I was saying, at fifteen she was institutionalized. . .She nearly_ killed_ a man that Ransom had been dating at the time. The guy abused her friend and when Lock found out, all _hell_ broke loose," she sighed. "Lock suffered minimal damage: three cracked ribs, a cut on her hand, busted lip, black eye. . .but the _guy_. . ." she shuddered and Bobby touched her arm. "She fought _dirty_, using what she had picked up from the streets and her life. . .She used a pool cue on the guy and smashed his face with a pool ball. . .He suffered a broken jaw, arm, _seven_ ribs, hairline fracture to the skull, and she used the knife he cut her with. . .Sticking it between his ribs and puncturing his lung. . .He almost bled to death. . . .When the cops asked her what happened, she only said one thing. . ."

"Jesus _Christ_," Bobby shivered as he pictured Stray going to town on some guy, the girl was a_ survivor_. He admired that, but pitied her at the same time. . .she had it worse than even Jackie. .

"What did she say?" Jack whispered.

"She only asked if he was '_dead yet'_. She didn't show _any_ remorse for what she had done, but did seem enraged that she _hadn't_ killed the man. She was thrown into a psych ward for a year, I don't know what the poor thing went through in there. . ."

"Ma, please tell me her story gets _better_," Bobby begged, he couldn't stand the thought of what the girl had lived through.

"It _does_, Bobby," she smiled knowingly at him. "She was released from the ward, the doctors and shrinks couldn't diagnose her, she flipped the sessions around on them- the docs ended up being the_ patients_," she paused, snickering. "She's a _smart_ girl. Anyway, she was released and went back to live with Ransom and played at the club for money. She had changed a little bit, using music as her release, not fighting randomly and without purpose, she was cleaning up and flying straight, but heaven help the poor soul who came into 'her club' and messed with _anyone_ in there," she smiled. "The little kids from her block have properly dubbed her 'The Punisher' and the 'The Protector'. . .  
"The only reason she's here is because she had a slip-up. . .One of Ransom's exes came to the club and roughed her up, Lock didn't tolerate that very well. . .And now, here she is. . .She's fallen into the mindset of 'kill or be killed', she can't help what she does or how she acts. . ."

"Animal instinct. . ." Jack breathed.

"What, Jackie?" Bobby whispered.

"She's like an animal. . .going on instinct to survive. . ."

"That's right, Jackie," Evelyn moved and hugged him. "Now, you boys give her space, let her adjust on her own. She may have to be here a _while_. Bobby, I want to speak to you." she shooed the others out of the dining room.

"Yeah, Ma?"

"I know you take it upon yourself to protect Jackie," she said with love-filled eyes. "Can I ask you to do your best with Lock as well?"

"Ma," he smiled. "You should _know_ by now: I don't need to be _asked_, I have already signed up for the role as _Protector_ in this house."

"Oh, Bobby!" she laughed, hugging him. "You're such a _good_ man."

"I know, Ma," he kissed her cheek. "You keep_ tellin'_ me."

"That's because I know it's _true_," she chuckled. "Now, out of my kitchen so I can make dinner."

**Shoe:**Well, now we know why Lock is all tweaky around the guys, and Bobby is actually a decent man, remember he is stuck home to avoid _prison_. . .Tell me what you think! By the way, the song Lock sang a bit of was "Doomsday" by Atreyu. . .I'm sure i'll be using more lyrics from this band (my one love) and others. . .I'll be sure to tell you what bands and songs i use...and of course when i use my own. . .Comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lock was in the process of painting her room when Bobby walked down. She reached over and turned down the stereo, then continued to roll the black paint on the wall.

"Hey, ya know this could get done a hell of a lot faster if we helped," he said, picking up a dry roller.

She glanced at him, not stopping with her roller, and looked back to her work. She'd rather paint the first layer herself, she figured she'd take a day on each wall, and see how she felt.

"Bobby, I'd prefer doing this part myself, all right? I'll see how I feel about help later. . ." she muttered.

"All right, Stray," Bobby smiled, putting the roller back down. "You let us know if you need anything."

She nodded, turning the music back up as Bobby went back upstairs. She had finally admitted to her stubborn self that Bobby was in fact growing on her, she had begun feeling almost _comfortable_ with the older man. Something about the blue eyes and his dark brown hair made her feel _safe _in a way, the gentle tone he used and the fact that he kept his damn _distance_ from her, he didn't push anything.

_He asks _once_, just once. . .No more, no less. . . He tries to get me involved with the family. . .but I'm not quite _that_ comfortable with these guys. . ._she thought, humming a little as she painted.

She had a feeling that Evelyn had told the boys about her dark past. Jack kept looking at her with sorrow-filled, hazel eyes and seemed horribly uncomfortable with her at times--as if he shared something in common with the darkness that haunted her. She'd only heard him speak a few times, but immediately loved his deep voice and yearned to hear him sing, _secretly_ of course.

_God, we could use him in the band, _she thought._ Tanner goin' and quitting on us, leaving us one guitar short and one less singer. . .Tan was one of the few who could keep up with me on guitar. . .Wonder if Jackie could manage. . .Cut it out, Lock. . ._

She forced her focus on her work, losing herself in the music, and eventually began to sing along. The words of the song fit her life to a T at the moment.

_"Standing on the edge, battle in my head,  
I'm dying to know, I'm dying to know.  
If I take this leap to fail or succeed.  
I'm dying to know, I'm dying to know. . .  
This is it I'm shaking! My body's aching!  
I lose my hold, I will let go. . .  
This is it I'm falling! My wings need to grow. . .  
I lose my hold, I will let go. . .  
There's so many roads, pitfalls filled with doubt,  
I'm dying to know, I'm dying to know. . .  
Grabbing what I need, grip until it bleeds.  
I'm dying to know, I'm dying to know. . .  
This is it I'm shaking! My body's aching!  
I lose my hold, I will let go. . .  
This is it I'm falling! My wings need to grow. . .  
I lose my hold, I will let go. . .  
If I take this leap, will I be broken?  
I'm dying to know. . ."_

She let the word fade from her lips and suddenly realized that she was done with one whole wall already. She shrugged and kept painting, she could always use a few days to think of what exactly she wanted to do with her room. Suddenly, she felt watched, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, and she looked to the door.

Green eyes gazed at her and she jumped a little. She had expected Jackie or Bobby, _not_ Kett. Immediately, she tried to think of ways to fight and escape, they flowed through her terrified mind at warp speed. She cursed herself when she realized her knife wasn't on her, but in the coat, which was on the bed. The man had a strange, hungry look in his eyes, a seductive smile on his lips, and she wanted to call out for Bobby.

"Hi there," Kett purred, licking his lips. "I'm Kett."

"I don't give a flying fuck _who_ you are!" she snapped. "Get out of my room!"

"I'm not _in_ your room, Lock," he grinned, leaning on the door frame. "C'mon, you don't even wanna_ talk_ with me?"

"I can't stand to even _look_ at you," she growled. "Why would I want to _speak_ to you?"

_Run, Lock! Get out! Call for Bobby. . ._

"You know, you're damn _adorable_ when you're angry," he came into the room, pushing the door most of the way shut. "Almost as cute as Jack-o when he's scared. . ."

"Get the _hell _out of here! Before I kick your ass," she took a step back, making a fatal mistake.

"Oh, and risk gettin' sent back to jail? I don't think so, _cutie_," he moved closer, forcing her towards the bed.

_My jacket. . .my knife's in the pocket. . .if I could just-_, her thought was cut short when Kett tackled her to the bed.

The wind was knocked out of her, preventing her from making a single _sound_, and her wrists were pinned above her head. She whimpered, struggling against the older, stronger man. He laughed and used just _one_ hand to hold her down, the other moving to his belt.

_Kill him, Lock! Defend yourself! Your knife is just under you. . ._

The green-eyed devil leaned down to kiss her and Lock brought her knee up, _hard_. She nailed him in the groin, shoving him to the floor, and leapt up, grabbing her jacket. She shrugged into it, hearing him gasp, and tore for the door.

"Fucking bitch!" he seethed from the floor.

She bolted up the stairs, running from him only because she knew she was no match for the older man, and flung the top door open, colliding with Bobby.

----------------------------------------

Bobby caught the frantic girl in his arms, almost toppling over from her sheer force, and she immediately fought him. He released her and she spun, fists up, damn near taking a swing on him.

"Whoa! Stray, what the fuck?!" he said, holding up his hands. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Jack walked into the kitchen, drawn in by the noise, and Lock spun, backing into Bobby. Jack looked at them, scared suddenly, and held up empty hands-showing he was cool. Bobby could feel the girl's whole body trembling as she cowered into him and he carefully put his hands on her arms.

"Stray," he murmured when she jumped and whimpered. "It's _Bobby_. . ."

"_Bobby?_" she seemed to slow down a little.

"Yeah, kiddo. What's the matter?" he whispered.

The young teen turned, burying her face in his chest, and clung to him. The action caught him off guard, making_ him_ jump, but he gently tried to comfort her. She was crying, starting to tremble again, and he slowly rubbed her back. He was starting to get freaked out, something had really shaken the kid up. She didn't seem like the kind to be easily terrified to this level.

_**"KETT!**"_ she whimpered, pulling closer to Bobby.

He glared at Jack, who's hazel eyes went wide, and his baby brother shook his head.

"Bobby, _I_ didn't bring him here! I haven't even talked to him since the last time I saw him! I swear to God!" he stammered, backing up. "I _wouldn't_ do _that_!"

"Jackie, I promise you if you're lyin'-!"

"He's _not_ lying, Bobby. . ." Lock whispered into his chest. "I _know_ he's not. . ."

"Kett's downstairs?" he growled.

The girl nodded, her shakes subsiding, being replaced by anger. She sniffed, turning her head away from the basement door, and hugged Bobby, clinging to her protector.

"Lock," he said carefully. "I want you to go upstairs with Cracker Jack, all right? I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Kett."

_Beat the fuck out of that scumbag is more like it. . ._

"Do I have to?" she asked gently, casting a scared look at Jack.

"Angel can go with you, if he will stay once he finds out what's going on that is, and he'll keep _big, scary_ Cracker Jack away from you," he smirked, hearing her laugh a tiny bit.

She reluctantly went with Jack, staring at the hardwood floor, and allowed the teen to put his hand on the small of her back to lead her upstairs. Jack's eyes burned with rage as the youth looked at Bobby and nodded, telling him to do whatever- the kid he claimed to "love" had gone way too far.

Bobby waited until he heard them explain to Angel what was going on, smiling when he heard the man come racing down the stairs. The black face was full of rage as he stormed into the kitchen, he was just as mad as Bobby.

"What the_ fuck_ did he do to her?!" Angel snapped.

"_That_," Bobby clapped him on the back. "Is what me an' you are about to find out, little brother._ Come on_."

------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked at the scared teen sitting in the corner, huddled to his headboard, and felt his emotions wash over him. Kett had come into _their_ house** uninvited**, gone downstairs to Lock's room, and did who knew what-well,_ tried to do_- to Lock. The girl wouldn't look at him, instead staring at his acoustic guitar, and bit her lip.

She jumped when he sat down on the foot of the bed, closing her eyes and whimpering. Jack wanted so badly to take the pretty red-head into his arms and scare all the bad guys away, but knew better. He saw her snuggle into his old jacket, smiling when she inhaled the smell of his cologne that he had dabbed on the jacket before giving it to her.

_At least that comforts her, even if _I_ can't. . . _he thought, reaching out and grabbing his guitar.

He strummed the strings, fiddling with the tuning, and saw silver eyes glance his way. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, and cleared his throat- stealing another quick peek at Lock. She had relaxed a bit, staring at Jack from the corner of her eyes and she looked tired.

_God, I hope this works. . ._he thought, strumming and beginning to sing in his deep voice.

_"Well, she never was the best  
Yeah, at following the trends.  
Stayed one step above the rest,  
And even though it seemed  
Like the world was crashing on her  
Didn't let it hold her down,  
Didn't hold her back, oh no. . .  
Don't worry, you'll show them.  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you'll let it burn.  
There's a scream in your voice,  
And I hope you will be heard.  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard. . ."_

He stole another quick look, smiling at the result, then continued on- her sweet voice joining his, making his heart _stop_.

_"Seventeen is just a test,  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems  
Like the world is crashing on you,  
You shouldn't let it hold you down. . .  
Shouldn't let it hold you back oh no, whoa oh. . .  
Don't worry, you'll show them.  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you'll let it burn.  
There's a scream in your voice,  
And I hope you will be heard.  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard. . ."_

She dropped out of the song here, letting Jack finish on his own, and he put his heart and soul into it. He sang for _her._

_"Relax girl, turn down the lights.  
No one can see you shining.  
Relax girl, it'll be all right,  
No one can stop you if you try.  
Point of rhythm is to follow it in time,  
To listen to the beating in your mind,  
Remember if you seek, then you shall find  
Whoa oh  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you'll let it burn.  
There's a scream in your voice,  
And I hope you will be heard.  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard. . .  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you'll let it burn.  
There's a scream in your voice,  
And I hope you will be heard.  
There's a fire in your eyes,  
And I hope you let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard. . .  
. . .until you're heard. . ."_

Jack opened his eyes and turned to the teen. She had relaxed completely, curling up to his wall a little, and had her eyes closed. She stirred when the guitar stopped, but relaxed again when Jack strummed, a faint smile on her face.

Jack grinned, pleased that his idea had worked, and tried to think of another song, but of course, none came, so he just strummed- making it up as he went along.

"Jackie?" Lock murmured.

"Yeah, Stray?" he whispered, still strumming.

"First finger, E string, second fret," she smiled.

"What?" he asked, already moving his hand like she told him.

"Now strum. It was just the one string that was throwing it all off."

Jack laughed and strummed a few chords, he finally felt as if he had somehow gotten through to her. He had a different connection to her than the other brothers: _music_.

"Much better," he smiled. "You have a good ear. . .and good taste in music. . ." he trailed off, suddenly going shy.

_Man, I _can't_ be crushin' on her!_ his mind shrieked._ It'd be too weird. . .Wouldn't it?_

"Jack, do you mind if I ask you somethin'?" the girl asked, sitting up and staring at her hands.

_I might. . ._

"No, go ahead. Ask away," he put his guitar up.

"How can you be with someone like Kett?" she barely whispered the words, her jaw clenching and hands trembling.

"If you asked me that _before_ today. . ." he murmured. "I would have said because I love him. . .but _now_. . ."

"What he has with you isn't _love_, Jack," she looked him in the eyes. "It's_ control_. . .I'm sorry, it's not my place to judge."

The words hit him hard, putting him in a stunned silence. It was what Bobby had been trying to convey, but in a way Jack could _understand_. He felt Lock get off the bed and watched her walk to the door.

"Wait," he brushed his hand on hers, the simple gesture made her flinch, but she stopped. "Lock. . .would you sit on the roof with me?"

The younger girl backed up, looking at him with cautious, animal eyes. He sat as still as possible, letting her make her judgement, and found that he really _needed_ a cigarette.

"Why the roof?" she breathed.

"Not allowed to smoke inside," he smiled weakly, pulling his pack from his pants.

"Oh," she let out a nervous, relieved snicker. "Sure."

He opened the window, pointing to where she should sit, and let her go first. She crawled out with ease, no hesitation at all, and he guessed this probably wasn't her first time crawling through a window. He grinned to himself and followed.

--------------------------------------------

Jack lit his cigarette and took a long hit, relishing the feel and taste. He took the ring of his first finger, the one Kett gave him, and glared at it. He thought about throwing it as hard as he could off the roof, but repressed the urge.

"You know," he took another drag, "you're right. What he has isn't _love_, well not by normal standards. . .but he _really thinks_ it's love that he shows. . ."

"Do you really_ believe_ that, Jack?" she stared at the falling snow. "Or is that what he _tells_ you?"

_I can't believe I'm_ talking_ to someone about this shit. . .the things that swim in my mind as I try to fall asleep. . .Someone's listening and someone cares. . .She fucking _understands. . .

"I don't know, Stray. . ." he looked at the ring. "But I do know that he won't be _telling_ me anything _ever_ again. He's fuckin' gone."

_What did he try, Lock? He didn't hurt you, did he? Can I trust you? Can I trust me?_

"You're actually gonna _leave_ him? And make his stay gone? Not go back to him when he crawls in and begs forgiveness?" she looked at him with dark, ghost, silver eyes.

He blew several smoke rings, thinking as he did. He kept remembering all the_ sweet_ stuff Kett would do: holding hands in the movies, buying him the ring, the rides on the Ferris Wheel, sneaking into his room at night to just fall asleep in each other's arms. . .Then he would _drink_ or just go through a _change_. He never took_ "No"_ for an answer during these times.

_How many times has he _fucked_ you when you begged him not to, Jack? Ten? Twenty? _Thirty?! _How many bruises, cracked or broken ribs did he give you when you tried to fight back?_

"I_ won't_ go back to him," he growled. "Not _ever_!"

"That's easier said than done, Jackie," she mumbled. "But if you're dead serious. . .I can help. . ."

"You'd _really_ do that? Help me with this?" he looked at her, jaw dropping a little.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've helped someone in your position, Jack," she whispered.

"I- I- appreciate that, Lock. Thank you," he took the last hit and flicked the butt off the edge.

They heard the front door open, people thud across the porch, and then erupt through the screen door. Both of them moved closer to the edge and looked down.

"If you_ ever_ come to_ my_ house again," Bobby was yelling, shoving Kett. "If you fuck with _anyone_ under this roof, I will _personally_ send you to hell!"

Jack saw Kett glare at Bobby, a dark bruise on his eye and blood on his lips. Angel appeared and cuffed him upside the head, _hard._

"That's **_if _**Bobby can find _anything_ left of you once_ I'm_ done with your dumb, white ass!" Angel snapped, pulling the man close by the front of the shirt.

Jackie shifted nervously, the amount of anger scared him, and Lock looked at him.

"That Kett's ring?" she whispered, nodding to his hand.

"Yeah, why?" he felt sick.

"Do you still want it?"

"_Fuck_ no."

"Give it to me," she smiled. "And _watch_."

He handed her the ring, tingling when her fingers brushed his, and watched. She rose to her knees, staring hard at Kett, then whistled loudly.

**"HEY!"** she bellowed. "Up here fuck-face!"

Kett looked up, glaring and smirking when he saw them both. Bobby and Angel looked up too, their faces filling with confusion. Jack felt light headed and sick as the tension grew and made the air thick.

Lock's eyes challenged Kett, Jack thought he heard a low growl coming from her, and she smiled. Her left hand rose, flipping up her middle finger, and she briefly kissed it, still smiling. Then she drew back her right hand, the one with the ring, and whipped the piece of metal as hard as she could.

Jack burst into laughter as the ring caught Kett between the eyes, falling backward and holding his stomach as he giggled. Lock smiled and his brothers laughed loudly from below.

"Get the hell out of here, before I give her a _knife_ to toss at your head," Bobby threatened.

Jack sat up, still holding his aching stomach, and looked at Stray. She looked at him with a serious face, but that quickly broke into the most _beautiful_ smile he'd ever seen. He felt his heart leap into his throat as she laughed a little bit, he was awestruck by her.

"There," she giggled. "I think that saves _you_ a troublesome phone call."

"Yeah, it does," he grinned. "Thanks."

"Yo, Stray!" Bobby yelled.

Her smile died and she tensed up, leaning and looking down.

"What?" she called darkly.

"You got one _hell_ of an arm!" he laughed.

That seemed to relax her again and she laughed quietly. He heard Bobby and Angel go back inside, Lock turned to him, biting her lip nervously.

"You guys wanna help me finish my room?" she whispered. "I don't really wanna be down there _alone_. . ."

"Of course!" he smiled. "_Ask_ and you shall _receive_."

She smiled shyly, still nibbling her lip, and he just about _died_. He opened the window, let her in first, then crawled in and locked it.

_Weird or not. . ._he smirked. _I think I may have my first actual _girl _crush. . . ._

_ **Songs I used:**_ The first one that Lock sings is "Lose It" by Atreyu (go figure) and the second one they sing together is "Seventeen Ain't So Sweet" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus..._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bobby looked at Jack as they helped paint Lock's room black, he got the feeling that the kid really _liked _Stray. The young boy kept stealing little glances at the younger girl, a shy smile on his face.

"Cracker Jack," he murmured, moving close. "Down boy."

"What the fuck?" Jack glanced at him, embarrassed. "I don't know what-."

"I'm not _stupid_, Jackie," he nudged the teen. "I _see_ you lookin' at her."

"It's not like _that_, Bobby. . ."

"Bullshit," he grinned. "You_ suck_ at lying, Cracker Jack."

His baby brother refused to look at him, paying careful attention to the roller in his hand, and blushed. Bobby glanced to the girl, smirking when he saw her roll paint on Angel, who had gotten in her way. Angel gawked at her, shocked by her sudden carefree demeanor, and carefully moved out of her way.

_She's getting comfortable with us,_ he thought. _But we're far from being_ close_ with the girl. She's still jumpy. . .still _distant_, keeping us away from her. . ._

"Bobby?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah?" he looked back to the hazel eyes.

"Don't _tell_ anyone. . _.please_," he begged.

"You're secrets safe with me, Jackie boy," Bobby grinned. "Don't worry."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, Cracker Jack," he drew an X over his heart with his free hand.

"Thanks. . ."

"_Here_ you all are!" Ma cried, coming into the room.

Lock immediately shut down, losing the light she had been filled with, slowly running her roller up and down the wall. Bobby had totally spaced on the fact that Ma knew nothing about Kett, she didn't even know the man had abused Jackie.

"Black? Lock, why _black_?" she smiled, observing the room.

"I like it," she mumbled, throwing her defenses up. " 'My whole life is a dark room. . .**_One big, dark_** room. . .'"

"AFI. . .well, Beetlejuice had it _first_. . ." Jack murmured.

"Hey! Angel, Cracker Jack, why don't you guys go help Ma with dinner?" he said quickly. "I'll help Lock clean up down here. . ."

The two brothers nodded, somehow sensing what was up, and led their mother upstairs. Bobby sighed, putting his roller down, and sat on the edge of her bed. The stray didn't look at him, continuing her painting, but_ tensed_ up.

"Stray," he whispered, "quit paintin' an' come here. C'mon, you've been _done_ with that wall for a while now."

"Leave me alone, Bobby," she mumbled, still painting.

"No," he held his ground. "We need to talk. Now, please put the damn roller down and come _here_."

The roller fell from her hand, landing on the floor, and Bobby realize his mistake. He sounded too harsh, as if he wanted something besides a talk with the young teen, and he felt stupid.

_Smooth move, dumb ass!_

Lock skulked over to the bed, staring at her shoes, and sat next to him. His heart sank when he looked at her, she looked _defeated_, and, like an idiot, he touched her knee. She flinched, whimpering, but stayed where she was. He quickly withdrew his hand, face burning, and wanted to slap himself. What the hell was he thinking?

_Remember when Jackie first showed up here? He was only_ seven_, I was seventeen. . .For the longest time, if I said I wanted to talk to him, he thought I wanted sex. . ._he frowned at the memory.

On more than one occasion, the youngest Mercer had put his hands on Bobby's thigh when he sat him down for a talk, with the same defeated look. It had been _ingrained_ in the young boy that "talk" meant "hand job or blow job" and it took Bobby a year and a half to break the thought habit in the boy. Bobby had no_ clue_ what Lock had been through _abuse-wise_ and he didn't intend to find out. He scooted away, leaving a foot between them.

"Lock," he said gently, "I just wanna _talk_, nothin' else. . .I'm not like _that_."

Her clouded, silver-gray eyes looked at him with pure wonder, and she had tears on her face. Bobby resisted the urge to wipe them away, to hold the young girl close and comfort her, and went on.

"Stray, I know you're embarrassed, or ashamed about whatever Kett tried to do," he took a deep breath. "And I can only guess that you don't want Ma knowin', which is understandable. . .please_ believe me_ when I say that I won't tell her a damn thing if you don't want her to know."

"He didn't get _anywhere_. . ." she whispered, wiping her face. "I managed to get away. . .just like when I was little. . .for the most part. . ."

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," he murmured. "I shoulda been down _here_, I shoulda _known_. . ."

"Bobby," she moved and held his blue eyes with her silver ghost ones, "it's not _your_ fault, or _mine_, of Jack's, or Angel's, or Evelyn's! Kett is a fucking _creep_! He would have tried something_ another time_, if he hadn't today. . .his kind are predators--they stalk their victims. . .I'm just happy you guys were _home_, I don't know _what_ I woulda done- - -," her tears stole her words from her.

Against his better judgement, Bobby leaned over and held the crying girl. Jack was right when he said Bobby sucked at comforting people, but what Jack didn't know was that is was only with_ Jackie _that he was bad at it. The young teen didn't remember most of what Bobby still did about his first few years in the Mercer house, and Bobby never knew if some simple gesture would unlock that old mindset in the boy- - -more importantly, he didn't want to_ risk_ it. It had ripped him up when Jack had first been here and it was something he never wanted to experience again. He had felt _dirty _and _disgusting_ when the youngest had taken simple gestures as ones of sex, _he wasn't like that_! The kid was his _baby brother_, and he wasn't like the other men in the boy's life- -he just wanted to be a_ big brother_.

"Shhhh, Stray," he soothed, rubbing her back. "It's all right. . .I'll_ always _be here for you, kiddo."

The young teen put her arms around him, cautiously allowing him to hold he, and seemed to calm down. She wiped her face with both hands, then slowly curled on her side against him, her breathing slowed and returned to normal.

"Bobby?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?" he kept rubbing her back.

"You're not as _bad_ as I thought you were gonna be," she snickered.

"Trust me," he smirked, "I'm a real hard ass."

She laughed quietly, shaking her head, and Bobby's heart swelled. He had gotten through to her, even if only a little.

"No, _really_. I am!" he laughed.

"I know, I've heard the _tales_," she giggled. "A real bad ass."

"Don't you forget it," he patted her back. "C'mon, we gotta get this shit cleaned up."

"Yep, there's the _asshole_ in you," she teased, getting up.

_'Nother one you might be able to save, Bobby. . ._he thought. _If you're careful. . .she's a hell of a lot different than Jackie. . ._

------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since they had painted her room black, yet Lock still had no idea of where she wanted to go with it. She was _alone_ in the house: Evelyn was at work, Angel with La Vida Loca, Jack went _somewhere_, and Bobby was at the store, but she felt _safe_.

Little by little, the guys were starting to grow on her, but she kept herself as distant as possible. She still planned on bailing and she wanted to cause as little pain as possible.

_That'll be really hard for Jackie. . .he's so- - -_sensitive_, emotional. . .polar opposite of his brothers. . ._

She growled and shook her head. Hard as she tried, she was developing a hefty crush on the youngest Mercer, and she was falling pretty hard. The shy teen was everything she wanted in a person: gentle, quiet, musical, cute (adorable), smart. . _.strong_. She had seen the guys rough house a couple of times, the only times when she saw the other side to Jackie. He had been like a very watered-down version of Bobby, but still as rough.

_Stop it, Lock, _she scolded gently. _You're not making it any easier for yourself. . .so just stop._

She opened the blood-red paint, using a stir-stick to mix it, and twirled a design on the paper beneath her. An idea was forming of what she could do with her room: splatter paint! She changed into an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt, stuffing everything she wanted "clean" under her bed. She grabbed her (Jack's) jacket and fished her knife from the pocket and put it in her jeans, then carefully slipped the coat under her bed. She pulled her hair back, some of the bangs falling free due to the way it was cut, and went to the radio.

_Blaqk Audio is totally the band to listen to while splattering!_ she smiled as she switched CDs.

She hit the power button, cranked up the volume, and just as she was about to hit "Play", she heard someone upstairs. Panic rose in her, but she fought it down. She figured it was just one of the guys getting home, but her hand went to her pocket anyway. She moved to the door and opened it a couple of inches.

"Lock?" Jack's voice called, sounding worried. "Lock, are you home?!"

"My room, Jackie," she called. "What's-?"

Jack came flying down the stairs, slamming and locking her door. The boy leaned against it, heaving and trembling. Lock could feel the terror radiate off of him, but didn't know what to do.

"Has anyone else shown up here, Stray?" he panted.

"No. Jack, what the _hell_ is going on?" she was starting to freak out.

"Kett. . .he called me. . .said he thought it was sweet how we left you home all alone. . ." he said between pants.

"He _called _you? And you fuckin'_ answered_!? Jackie, where the_ hell_ did you go?" she felt anger creeping in with the terror, not a good mix.

"I didn't check _who_ was callin' me!" he snapped. "I was out takin' a walk. . .to_ think_. . .I _never_ woulda answered if I knew it was Kett!"

"All right, Jackie. . .I'm sorry I snapped at you. . .I'm just-."

"Freakin'?" he turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, a little-_lot_. Tell me what all that dumb ass said."

Jack was trying to slow himself down and having a tough time of it. Every time Lock saw his breathing even out, he started to get really shaky, she was starting to think he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Jackie," she looked into the scared, hazel eyes, "come here."

She pulled the older boy close, feeling him cling to her, and inhaled his sweet scent. She rubbed his back, closing her eyes, offering the man the comfort she could, and felt him calm down. He hid his face in her shoulder and slowed his breathing, he hugged her hard, and his shakes started to let up. Lock's mind was spinning, she had never let anyone besides Bobby really touch her, and now she was pressed against Jackie boy--her crush.

_God, he smells good! His cologne. . .it's so relaxing, so comforting**-STOP!** You are _not_ getting close here, remember?!_ her mind battled with itself and with her heart.

"Jack, you gonna be all right?" she murmured, still rubbing his strong back.

"Yeah, I think so," he snickered. "Sorry to go all. . ."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled.

"Thanks, Lock," he hugged her, then slowly let go. "I sorta needed that. . ."

_Me too. . .you hazel-eyed rock star. . ._

"We _all_ do sometimes," she grinned. "Think you can explain now? In your own time of curse. . ."

She saw the older teen take a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, and she went and jumped on her bed. Jack smiled and shook his head at her odd antics, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. Lock resisted the urge to move close to him, run her fingers in the sandy hair, biting her lip in order to do so.

_Where is all this coming from?! The wanting to touch him, be close to him. . .WHERE?! It's so unlike me. . ._she thought, staring at the boy.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jack finished explaining what had happened, staring at his hands the whole time. He couldn't look at her, not after he found that his crush on her was getting really bad, and she hugged him. His whole body had tingled insanely, more so when he felt her breathing in his cologne, and he desperately wanted to kiss her. Not a passionate kiss, but just press their lips together, maybe move to her neck. . .

_STOP IT, Jack! What's gotten into you lately? This isn't like you at all! All these damn urges!_ he yelled at himself.

"Jack, I think he was just messin' with you head," Lock muttered. "There is no one else here besides us. . ."

"But the way he said_ alone_, he _knew_ that you were home alone. How could he know that?" he mumbled.

"He most likely just made it up. . .or he's a real creep and watched you all leave. . .I think he just wants to get you to crawl back to. . ."

"Yeah, well good fuckin' luck with that!" he growled.

Lock smirked and gently brushed his hand, making his body warm all over. He hoped she didn't notice the effect she was having on him, he didn't need that sort of embarrassment right now.

"Hey, Jackie," she looked into his eyes. "You know how to splatter paint?"

"Yeah, why?" he smirked. Where was she goin' with this?

"You got clothes you can wreck? 'Cuz I was gonna splatter my room. . .but it's always more fun if other people help. . ." she smiled shyly.

"Give me two minutes to change," he was already at the door. "Then I'll be glad to help!"

"Cool! I'll get the paints opened and stirred, the music rockin' and I may just be starting without you, Cracker Jack," she shot him another gorgeous smile.

"Hey, it's _your_ room!" he laughed, running up the steps.

Music started, some electronic-dance band, and he felt light. The techno beat was perfect for splatter paint. He was still smiling as he yanked on a pair of light colored blue jeans, the knees were blown out of them and they had holes everywhere. He couldn't find a T-shirt he was willing to trash, so he just stripped off the one he had on, leaving the black tank top on underneath. He looked at the rings and bracelets he wore all the time and decided that paint wouldn't kill them.

He went to her room, barefoot, and noticed she was already splattering with a brush in each hand. Blood-red and neon green were all over the wall, floor and her. He smirked, picking up a brush, and went to dip it in the purple. All the paint cans were close to Lock, and when she turned (not seeing Jack), he felt a wet brush on his collar bone.

"Oops," she bit her lip. "I didn't see you there."

He laughed at the shock on her face. He didn't care about the tank, he expected to get dirty if they were splattering. He looked down and saw a neon green streak on his chest, bit his lip, shook his head, and pretended to be very annoyed.

"Oops," he painted a line on her neck, a big grin on his face. "_Sorry_."

"Just so you know," she smiled. "That shit is _cold!_"

"Good to know," he smirked. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Pick a wall!" she laughed, turning after she reloaded her brushes.

He moved to the part of the wall that she hadn't attacked yet, grabbing another brush and dipping it in the silver, then started to splatter everywhere. When he stole a glance at Lock, he grinned and felt tingly. She was dancing to the music, twisting this way and that, completely covered in paint, and singing to the music. His chest felt as if a giant butterfly had been released in it, and the butterfly was apparently a crack addict--with as fast as it fluttered.

They painted for half an hour, moving to the third wall, and he felt something cold on his face and neck. There was Lock, paint brush with hot pink dripping from it in hand, and a mischievous grin on her face. Before he could move to get her back, a second brush -loaded with purple- went down his chest, all the way to his stomach, and the hot pink one went to the bare skin above his tank.

"You know, Jackie," she laughed. "Pink is a good color on you!"

"Yeah?" he looked down.

"Oh, yeah!" she smirked.

"Well, I think," he put his brush to her nose and drug it down, missing her mouth, "_orange_ is a fantastic color on _you_."

She giggled and stepped back, staring at him with shock and amusement. The butterfly in his chest went insane, beating against his rib cage so hard he thought it would burst through it. She turned her focus back to the wall, dipped her already multi-colored hands into the pink and orange paints, and pressed her hands to the wall. The room was so close to being done, Jack wished it wasn't, and he just watched her for a moment.

_God, I wanna kiss her!_ he thought, watching her move to the final wall. _She's so damn cute!_

She turned to him and gave him a curious look, jerking her thumb to the wall behind her. He smiled and nodded, moving to help her finish. They went crazy, splattering with any and every color available, laughing as they did. Jack felt the urge to kiss her grow stronger and stronger, but he shoved it away.

_Stop it, Jack! You can't do that to her! It'd be like those people who fucked you up as a kid. . ._

Still, when she looked at him, orange paint on her nose, every other paint on her neck, he wanted to just _die_. This was a side he and his brothers had never seen: the real Lock--the one that she kept hidden from the world. She dipped her hands in silver and purple, but instead of pressing her hands to the bricks, she turned and pressed them to his stomach. He gave her a curious look, feeling his self-control slipping, and dipped his hands into neon green and orange.

"No, Jack!" she giggled, backing into the wall, hands upraised. "C'mon Jack, don't do-!"

"_Oops,_" he breathed, pressing his green hand to her face.

She laughed, her head tipping back, and he drew lines down her pretty neck, using both colors. He moved closer, drawing on her skin, feeling her hands draw on his face and neck, and smirked. He put his orange hand to the other side of her face and wiped the paint on her. She giggled, pretending to be annoyed, and put purple on his face. Suddenly, there was a still silence in the air, her looking at him, she had a look in her eyes. . .curious and a little fear.

**_Jack! Don't!_** his mind screamed.

He tipped her face up, putting more green paint on her chin, and leaned in. Her silver eyes widened, but her hands on his chest moved to his face, she slowly let him move closer. Fireworks exploded in his mind as he pressed his lips to hers, she flinched back, but at the same time pulled him closer. Her eyes fluttered closed, a small smile on her lips, and he kissed again. It wasn't passionate, it was very _innocent_-- just their lips pressed together, but it _blew_ his mind.

"Stray? Jack? You home?" Bobby yelled over the music.

**_OH SHIT!_**

Jack panicked, pulling back, and looked at her. She let out a nervous snicker, still looking stunned from what had just happened, and shook her head a little. She moved from the wall, placing a very light kiss on the corner of his mouth, and opened her door.

"Down here, Bobby!" she called up. "We're painting my room!"

_Among _other_ things. . ._Jack's frazzled mind whispered. _Did that really happen? Did I just kiss her? She kissed me back. . ._his mind spun and he had to lean on the wall to prevent passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bobby walked down the steps, almost dying of shock when he saw the two teens. They were _covered_ in paint: red, neon green, orange, purple, hot pink, silver! He could only guess they had a paint fight, seeing the hand prints on Lock's face and Jack's face and his stomach. Jack was leaning on the far wall, he looked about ready to pass out or something.

"I thought you said you were painting you_ room_, Stray," he smiled. "Not_ each other_. Jesus, look at you two! You look like someone puked Skittles or somethin'."

"Taste the rainbow!" Lock laughed, wiping a purple hand on his face.

"Don't get _me_ all dirty damn it!" he snapped, still smiling. "These are my _good_ clothes."

"Oh, oops. Sorry, Bobby."

"No big thing," he grinned. "Just keep away from me with those nasty hands."

"What do you think of my room?" she asked, gesturing the place with her arm.

"Looks good," he looked the teens over again. "But you both need to get cleaned up 'fore Ma sees this. She will _flip_! Lock, go get a shower. Don't touch nothin'!"

_Jackie boy, what is your issue? You look embarrassed. . .terrified. . ._

"All right," she smirked. "I'll be quick so Jack can get one too."

He watched her jog up the steps, she had paint all over her back too, and her-.

"Lock! _Boots!_ They're fucking covered in paint!" he bellowed.

"Oh shit!" she froze at the top step. "Watch out!"

Her combat boots sailed down the stairs, landing on the floor, and she hurried on to her shower. Bobby turned his focus to Jackie.

"Cracker Jack, you okay?"

The young teen raised his head, looking almost confused, then stared at his bare, paint covered, feet. He shifted nervously, blushing a deep red, and bit his lip. Bobby took a closer look at the paint on his baby brother and realization bitch slapped him in the face.

_Dude, they fuckin' did _something_! Those have got to be her hands on his stomach and face. . .NAH! Cracker Jack ain't that bold. . .or is he?_

"Jackie," he couldn't help but grin, "you _kissed_ her, didn't you?"

Hazel eyes went wide, strong jaw clenched, and the youngest looked as if he were an animal in a trap. The teen shifted, looking for a way out, and Bobby saw just how scared he was. This was a "Big Brother" moment if the teen ever needed one.

"A'ight fairy," he laughed, "fess up! C'mon, it's written all over that face of yours--in paint. _Spill_."

"Bobby. . ._please_. . .man, don't tell Ma," the teen pleaded. "Or Lock that you_ know_, please!"

_He thinks I'm gonna pound him. . .for what? _Liking_ Lock? Jesus, he's more fucked in the head than I ever thought. . ._

"Cracker Jack," he laughed, shaking his head, "man, you crack me up."

"What?"

"Kid, I know you kissed her. It's obvious."

"It wasn't like that. . .it was _innocent_. . ." Jack muttered to his feet. "I swear!"

"Jackie, look at me," hazel eyes slowly met his. "I'm not _pissed_ that you kissed her. I know damn well that Stray would have kicked your ass, had she not kissed you back."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your _big brother_, stupid!" he laughed. "It's my job to know this stuff, came in the description."

Jack stayed silent, shuffling his bare feet, and staring at the paint patterns on them. Bobby didn't want to embarrass the kid any more, but it really couldn't be avoided- it was a big brother thing to do.

"So, how _was_ it, Jackie boy?" he smiled.

Jack blushed a deep maroon, a shy yet cocky grin slowly spread on his mouth, and he glanced up at Bobby. He shook his head, grinning, and pressed his lips together in an "I'm not telling" manner.

"Jack Mercer! Don't be a fuckin' brat!" he growled with a grin.

"It was _amazing,_ Bobby!" Jack glowed. "Absolutely _mind blowing_. . .but** innocent**, understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," he laughed. "Don't push your luck with this one, Jack. . .she's uhhh. . .well. . ._fragile_ in a sense. . ."

"I know that. . .it's funny to think of Lock as _fragile_. . ." Jack snickered.

"Hey, Jackie!" Lock called down the steps.

"What Lock?" he called back, avoiding Bobby's eyes again.

"Would you mind," she walked into her room, clad in her paint covered clothes, "if I took some pictures of you while you're still covered in paint? I think it'd look cool. . ."

Jack gave Bobby a nervous look while Lock was busy looking through all her stuff under her bed for the camera. The teen had a thing about getting his picture taken, he didn't _hate_ it, but didn't_ love_ it either. Most of the pictures Ma had were of the kid when he wasn't aware that his photo was being taken, but they looked _nice_--hell, they were very _artistic_ looking.

"God dammit, where the hell is my camera?" Lock growled, laying on the floor and searching deeper under her bed.

Bobby gave Jack a sympathetic look, shrugged his shoulders, and walked upstairs. This was one thing that his little brother would have to decide on his own.

---------------------------------------------------

"Jack, do you mind?" Lock asked, holding her camera up.

The hazel-eyed teen looked at her shyly, biting his lip, and shifting uncomfortably. He put his thumbs in his belt loops and seemed to think things over.

"You don't even have to look at the camera," she murmured. "I mean. . ."

"If I can take some pictures of _you,_" he smirked, "then sure."

_What does he mean by_ that_? Take pictures of me?. . ._

Jack picked up a brush, dipped it in the silver paint, and looked at her. He smiled playfully, but didn't move from where he was. Lock felt a slight panic take hold of her chest, but reminded herself that this was _Jack_-- not Kett or someone else.

"Jack, I _just_ took a shower," she eyed him nervously.

"So? You can take another one. . ." he trailed off, seemingly realizing his mistake. "Shit, I'm sorry, Lock. . ."

"Hell, you know what?" she set the camera to 'color' and looked for a place to put it. "I'm already back in the clothes, so why not?"

She looked at him with a smile, his hazel eyes glinted playfully, and he smirked back. She found a spot to place the camera, checking to see if it was in the right position, and set it to automatic. Now, it would take pictures constantly, until the film was used up, and they could _both_ be in the pictures.

"So, that's a _yes_?" he smiled as she grabbed her own 'weapon' and dipped it in the hot pink.

"I hope you like pink," she giggle, darting over to him. "The camera's on automatic. . .so we're set, just stay-."

The paint brush stopped her as it was drug across her face- just as the first flash went off. Jack laughed, head tipping back, and Lock put an X on his exposed throat. It was like being a child, one who's allowed to be a kid, and she relished the feeling. They laughed and attacked each other with paint, circling one another. Lock saw Bobby come back downstairs, in different clothes, and eventually the oldest Mercer joined the teens.

_Lock, _what_ are you _doing her instinct shouted. _This is _not_ how you stay _distant_ from these guys! You've already_ kissed_ Jack!_

Her screaming mind was cut short when Jack wrapped around her from behind. The teen held her as Bobby picked up a nearly empty paint can and a brush, he stalked toward them with a childish smirk on his face. Jack laughed, tightening his grip, and Lock giggled and squirmed.

"Bobby! No! Don't!" she laughed as he put the brush in the can. "Bobby! You're the grown-up here!"

"Get her, Bobby!" Jack's deep voice laughed in her ear- sending a bolt of tingles down her spine.

She squeaked as the oldest man moved in, an evil grin on his face, and backed into Jack. It was a sorry excuse at escape, but she didn't really _want_ to get away. Bobby put the paint-filled brush to her face, laughing, and put a streak on her cheek.

"Bobby!" she giggled, shrinking into Jack even more.

"Yeah, Stray?" the blue eyes sparkled.

"I think she wants a mark on the other side," Jack snickered, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, is that _so_?"

"No! Bobby, stop!" she begged between giggles.

The older man ignored her plea and put the paint on the other side of her face. She squirmed and laughed, her heart racing as Jack's arms tightened slightly. His deep laugh vibrated in his chest and against her back, making her shiver pleasantly.

"Oh, _oops_, Jackie boy," Bobby smiled, dragging the brush on his little brother's face. "Didn't _see_ you there."

Lock looked at Jack's stunned face, as he rested on her shoulder, and burst into gales of laughter. Her sides were starting to _burn_ from laughing so much, but it felt _good_. Her head went back onto Jack's shoulder as she laughed and one of his arms released her.

"Think this is funny?" he growled, grabbing the brush from Bobby.

Lock nodded, still giggling, and squirmed against his iron grip. Jack snickered and she felt him paint her neck, slowly dragging the brush down her skin. She squealed as the cold paint trickled under her shirt, shrinking into Jack's chest. Bobby stood, shaking his head and smiling as he watched them.

"Oh my lord!" Evelyn cried, staring at the three of them.

_Oh shit! We're in so much trouble! She's gonna whip the hell outta me. . .or worse. . ._she thought, cringing into Jack.

"Look at this room!" the woman laughed, turning and seeing it in it's entirety. "It's fantastic! Lock, was this _your_ idea?"

_She's trying to trick you with that laugh and smile. . .just like the others. . .she's furious under that grin. . ._

"Stray," Bobby muttered, "she's not mad. . .it's all right."

_Liar!! **Liar!!!**_

She sank farther into Jackie, wishing desperately that she could vanish, and slowly nodded her head. Her heart pounded in her chest and she searched for an escape. Jack slowly put his mouth to her ear and she whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Lock, she's not pissed at us," he murmured. "_Please_, trust me when I tell you that she will not hurt you."

"Boys, would you please go upstairs and get cleaned up?" Evelyn asked, holding the door open.

_Oh fuck. . .No guys, please don't leave me. . ._her brain whispered.

Bobby nodded and moved to the door, looking at Lock and smiled a warm smile. Jack hugged her briefly, as Evelyn spoke to Bobby, and she felt his lips behind her ear.

"You'll be fine, Lock," he breathed. "Trust me."

_Trust. . .that's the fucking issue! I don't trust people. . .at all. . .How can I? With the life I've led?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jack felt horrible for leaving Lock, but he also knew his mother would never hurt the girl. He lay on his bed, arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. He was dressed for bed, only pajama pants, he hated wearing a shirt to bed- always had.

_Lock, I wish you would at least come upstairs to say good night. . ._he thought, absently going over his tattoos with one hand.

The teen had stayed in her room after Evelyn had spoken with her, she didn't even come up to clean the fresh paint off of her. Jack had asked his mother what she had said, merely out of worry. Of course, Ma had only told the girl that she loved the room and was 'happy to see her adjusting'.

Jack sighed and sat up. There was no way he could get to sleep, he was too keyed up. He sort of wanted to go check on Lock, but didn't want to seem so obsessed with the girl. He felt he had already pushed it by kissing her behind the ear and he didn't want to scare her away. His cell rang and he snatched it off his nightstand before it woke someone up, answering without checking the I.D.

"Hello?"

"Jack-o?" Kett asked.

"What the fuck do you _want_, Kett?" he snapped. "It's done between us!"

"Babe, please listen to what I have to say," he pleaded.

Jack felt his anger for the man lessen, he almost felt sorry for him, even though he thought he heard a slight slut in Kett's voice.

_He's been drinking, Jack,_ his mind whispered. _You know how he can get when he's been drinking. . ._

"Jack-o? You there?"

"Yeah," he sighed, giving in. "I'm here. What do you wanna say?"

"I love you so_ much_, Jack," Kett said softly. "I never meant to hurt you or Lock. . .I don't know what came over me, baby. "I'm sorry."

_Don't give in, Jack! Remember what you told Lock, you'd never go back. . ._

"I've heard this before, Kett," he mumbled. "Your words literally mean _nothing_ to me. All you do is lie and fuck me over."

"Jack-o," Kett whispered, voice full of emotion.

"No, Kett," he grumbled. "You've been drinking, I can tell-."

"Do you know _why_?" Kett asked harshly. "Do you know _why_ I've been drinking?!"

Jack felt tears roll down his face, burning like acid, and he quickly wiped them away. He ached in his heart, hearing the pain in Kett, and felt his wall tumble down.

"Why, Kett?" he whispered.

"Because it _hurts_, Jack."

"_What _hurts, Kett?"

"My heart, my soul, every fiber of my existence! I miss you, Jack-o! I want to see you," he begged.

"No, Kett. . ." he was caving.

"Please, Jack. . .I just want to see you one last time, kiss you once more. . .Jack, do this for me and you'll never have to see or hear from me again."

_It's only one more time_, he thought. _What can it hurt? See him, maybe give him a quick kiss, and then be done. . ._

"Jack?"

"Kett," he sighed, "where are you?"

"Outside a club. . .oh shit. . .what's the name?" he slurred.

"What part of town are you in?" Jack whispered.

"Oh, here! HA! The club's called 'The Velvet Noose'. . .about twenty- no thirty- minutes from your house--if you're walking. . ."

"Could you pick me up at the end of the street?" Jack asked, quietly getting dressed.

"Sure thing, sweet stuff! I'll be there shortly. . ."

"Yeah, see ya."

Jack shoved his cell into his jeans, his heart pounding nervously in his chest, and pulled on his leather jacket.

_Am I doing the right thing? Or am I just signing myself up for more trouble than he's worth?_

--------------------------------------------

Jack could feel Kett staring at him as he got into the car. He sat in the passenger seat and could smell the booze coming from his ex.

"Kett?" he muttered.

"Yeah, baby?" Kett's hand was on his neck, playing with his hair and ears.

"How drunk are you?" he shivered as the fingers grabbed a handful of hair at the nape of his neck.

"Let's go back to my place, Jack-o," Kett purred, kissing his neck. "Come on, for old times sake. . ."

"Kett," he whined, "you're _drunk_, stop it."

To his utter surprise, the man backed off, sitting and staring out the windshield. Kett had never been one to stop when Jack asked, why the sudden change?

"Jack," Kett murmured, "I love you. I want one last chance. . ._one last shot_. . .I'll make it work, sweetie, really I will!"

"You're _drunk_, Kett! You don't even-."

"I'll _stop_ drinking!" Kett reached over and grabbed his hands. "Right this_ second_! Please, Jack! I can't live without you! _Please!_"

Jack looked into the green eyes, searching hard for a sign of something- be it truth or lies. Kett's eyes were full of sincere emotion and jack felt every last bit of his defenses fall down. He let go of Kett's hands, grabbing the man's face, and pulled him close. Kett moaned as Jack's tongue begged to be let in, letting Jack explore his mouth, and Kett's hands rubbed his thighs, moving higher.

"Kett," he panted, pulling back, "we _can't_. _Not here!_"

"Then _where_, Jackie?" Kett groaned, lust clouding his emerald eyes.

"Where _else_?" Jack slid a hand to the belt, his whole body burned for the blue-haired man.

"I can't _drive_, Jack-o," Kett panted. "Too drunk and no blood flow to my _brain_."

"_I'll _drive, switch me spots."

"All right," Kett kissed him hard, groaning as the shift forced Jack's hand lower.

They switched places, Jack's heart pounded and Kett panted in the passenger seat. Jack couldn't believe it! Normally, Kett would _never_ have stopped--he would have fucked Jack right there.

_He really_ is_ changing. . ._Jack thought, driving to Kett's apartment.

"I love you, Jack," Kett purred.

"Love you too, Kett," he smiled, reaching over and massaging the inner thigh--earning a loud groan in return.

-----------------------------------------------------

Another week went by, Lock knew Jack had started seeing Kett again. She even confronted him about it, trying to talk sense into the teen, but it was to no avail. Jack was convinced that Kett was a changed man, a better man, he was still 'in love' with him.

_He's so used to playing victim,_ she growled, tuning her guitar. _Will he ever move past that?_

"And now! Presenting again, for the first time in a long ass time," Ransom announced to the crowd, "I give you: 'Heart's Locket'!"

Lock had started sneaking out at night to go play at the Velvet Noose again, putting her defenses up full force against the Mercer household. She rarely spoke to anyone, even Bobby, and was trying to get herself built up to ditch them and be done with it.

The band was making due with a temp named Aiden, making it so they could have Lock sing and play, or just play, or just sing, with ease. It was now, herself, Aiden, Connor, and Cooper (the gay couple), but she was playing. They moved to their places on stage, the curtains slowly opened, and Lock felt the ever familiar rush of her music high.

"This first song goes out to all the little girls who wanted to be princesses," she said in a low voice to the crowd.

The teens cheered and clapped, calling her band's name over and over, fueling her heart even more. She slowly started to play a phantom-like solo, soon being joined by Coop's bass and Aiden's guitar. She looked up, over the microphone, and the beat changed--going from sweet and cute to dark and insane. Cooper pounded on his drums, Lock's guitar screeching a haunting solo, and she poured her soul into the mic.

_"There are no happy endings!  
That's only I lie,  
For pretty little girls at bedtime!  
There are no princes,  
Only monsters in disguise.  
Broken-hearted princess  
And tattered little promises.  
When the charm and glitter's faded,  
And the sparkle can't be found,  
When the crown turns to ashes,  
And you're breathless on the ground--  
Would a fairytale help save you?  
Or simply make you drown?"_

She and Aiden broke into a slow, depressing guitar duet, leaning their heads together. Slowly, they were joined by the other two, and the beat picked back up.

_"Can you believe a heartfelt song?  
When you've lived without a heart  
For so very long.  
Tell me little princess,  
Do you wish upon the stars?  
Tell me pretty baby,  
Has anyone seen your scar?  
Has someone come to save you  
From the way you behave?  
Reckless little beauty,  
With eyes so full of pain,  
Is it even possible  
For you to be saved?  
When the charm and glitter's faded  
And the sparkle can't be found,  
When the crown turns to ashes  
And I'm breathless on the ground!  
Will you come to save me?  
Or simply watch me drown. . .?"_

They went through three more songs, then took their pay and hung around the club. Lock sat away from everyone, drinking a Cherry Coke, and people watching. Ransom bounced up and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around Lock's neck.

"Man, we have missed you playin', babe!" she grinned. "When are you comin' home?"

"I dunno," Lock muttered. "Soon I hope. . ."

She fidgeted with her hoodie, she had stopped wearing Jack's coat for the most part--as a way to distance herself further.

"Locket," Ransom sighed, "you were getting close to the Mercers, weren't you?"

"No, and don't fuckin' call me Locket!" she snapped. "You know I hate that nickname."

"What's your issue?"

"Nothing," she growled, "just stressed."

"Yeah, well I hate to add to it," Ransom murmured, staring at the entrance. "But uhhh. . .isn't that Bobby Mercer right there at the door?"

Lock looked to the door, seeing the familiar dark brown hair, and his brown leather jacket with the red hoodie under it. His blue eyes scanned the people, quick and expert. Bobby knew how to find people, but what he didn't know was that Lock had made a living disappearing.

"Shit," she growled, "Ransom, get off me! I gotta vanish. . ."

"Wait, where are you gonna go? He'll see you! What if he's not alone?"

"I'll be fine! Now _move_!"

Ransom got off her lap and sat on the bench, pretending Lock had never been there. Lock slipped her hoodie off and pulled her hair back, changing how she looked a little. She moved through the crowd, careful not to draw attention to herself, and looked for an easy coat to lift. She was halfway to the back exit when she saw a plain, black leather jacket on the back of a chair.

_Perfect,_ she thought, putting the hoodie on and pulling the hood up.

She walked by the chair, lifting the jacket with one fluid movement, and put it on. She had the sudden feeling she'd been spotted, and she hurried.

"Stray!" Bobby hollered.

"Fuck!" she hissed, glancing back.

Bobby had seen her and was moving toward her. Lock bolted to the ext, nailing the push handle with both hands, and burst into the snowy night. She hit the chain link fence, searching for the section that had been cut for the longest time.

"Damn!" she growled, seeing that Mac (the club owner) had finally got around to fixing it.

"Lock!" Bobby erupted through the door. "Lock, what in the hell are you doing?! Tryin' to get your dumb ass tossed into a cell?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Bobby!" she snapped, looking to the razor wire at the top of the fence.

_That's gonna hurt like hell goin' over,_ she thought grimly.

"Stray," Bobby said calmly. "What's goin' on with you? I thought we were getting close to you. . ."

"You are_ not_ my friend, Bobby! We are _not _close, you _can not_ save me!" she yelled, her back against the fence.

_I got too close. . .so much for a painless departure. . ._

"Stray," he whispered, moving closer, "why are you shoving us away? Do you know what you're doin' to Ma? Or Jackie? How 'bout **_me_**!? Do you _care_?!"

_Yes. . .but I can't risk it! My heart can't take any more sorrow, pain, lies. . .You'll all just hurt me. . ._

She didn't answer him, instead she turned and scaled the fence as fast as she could. Bobby tried to grab her leg, but she kicked him and moved faster. The razor wire got closer and she knew she'd have to go over it, hearing Bobby yell something.

She ignored him and hit the top of the fence, slicing her hands open, and used the coat she took to protect her back as she rolled over. She slid her arms from the sleeves, felt a razor bite into her calf and another one into her shoulder, and free fell to the ground. Her knees gave out as she hit, but she scrambled back up and ran as quickly as she could.

_They'll just give up on me! They'll just let me sit in jail, it's better this way!_

----------------------------------------------------------

Bobby paced the kitchen furiously. Ma sat at the table patiently, speaking with a cop named Smiths, about Lock.

"Yes, she took off," Ma was saying. "No, we don't know where she is or where she would go."

_She can't have gotten too far_, Bobby mused. _Not with that leg. . ._

"No! No!" Ma said sternly. "Please don't put her back in jail. I'm _bound_ to save this one, Officer Smiths," she paused. "Well, if I managed to save the four boys I have and call my _own_, why not a lost little girl?"

_**'You can not save me!'**_ Lock's voice echoed in his head.

"Bobby?" Jack whispered from the living room.

"Yeah, Jackie?" he growled, turning to face the teen.

"Why'd she ditch us?" Jack had been crying, still was a little bit. "Did she say?"

"No, Jackie boy, she didn't say," he said softly, not wanting to upset the kid any more.

"It's _my_ fault, isn't it?" he started crying more.

"Cracker Jack," he murmured, pulling the kid into a strong hug. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"'Cuz. . ." he sobbed. "I _kissed_ her. . . And 'cuz I went back to Kett after I swore I wouldn't-."

"You're back with _Kett_?!" he said a little more harshly than he meant to. "_Why?!_"

"I don't know, Bobby! He's actually changed this time!"

"Yeah, like every other time?" he grumbled, rubbing the boy's back.

"Bobby, _please_! Not right now! I can't fight with you about this right now!" he whimpered into Bobby's shoulder.

"All right, all right, Jackie," he soothed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Stray."

"Is Ma really gonna have her _back here_?"

"Course she will, Cracker Jack," he snickered. "Look how many times _I've _fucked up! I'm still _here_, ain't I?"

"Only to avoid a prison stretch!" Jack whined.

"True, but I'm stil_l here_," he said firmly. "Ma is the only one in the whole world who _never_ abandons_ any_ of us kids."

"Do you think Lock will stay here? Or just bail again?"

"I dunno, kiddo," he messed up his hair. "But I do know that if she does bail, it'll be quite a few times before she learns that Ma_ won't_ quit on her."

**The song Lock sang is one of my own! Called 'Broken Little Princess'...what'd ya think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Three hours after Bobby had seen Lock in the club, he sent Jackie to bed. Ma sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and Bobby sat next to her, twisting the top off a beer.

"Bobby," Ma scolded, "it's _four_ in the _morning_. You shouldn't be drinking."

"Just this one, Ma," he grinned, taking a swig. "I promise."

"Bobby, how long has she been sneaking out? How many nights?"

"Every night this week," he grumbled, taking another drink. "She's been bitchy too, _mean_. Just lookin' for a fight. . ."

"She's on the verge of self-destruct," Ma whispered, taking a sip of her coffee. "There's so much anger in that little girl, so much fear, and even more pain."

"Ma, Stray ain't no _little girl_. She's an eighteen-year-old _young woman_."

"She may be eighteen, Bobby," Ma muttered. "But she's still a scared little girl on the inside. Just like Jackie's a terrified little boy still. . ."

"I get what you're sayin' now, Ma," he took another long gulp from his beer.

"She's not willing to let anyone too _close_ to her, Bobby," she whispered. "For her, that means, pain, abuse, and heartache."

"That's all she knows. . ."

"Yes, very sadly," Ma shook her head. "And when she feels she's getting _too close_, growing _too attached_, she runs--before anything can happen."

"But if she never gives anyone a chance to show her that being close doesn't always end up in abuse," Bobby felt that he was starting to understand the scared girl. "How will she ever learn to let people close?"

"That's why she's _here_, Bobby. To learn that she can let someone in and not be harmed."

"Ma, shit's gonna get real bad when she gets back here," Bobby made direct eye contact with Evelyn. "She's gonna be seriously _pissed_ they're bringin' her back here."

"I _know_, Bobby. I know," she sighed. "We'll just let her get it out. . .she'll need it, believe me."

The phone rang and Bobby grabbed it before it went off a second time.

"Hello?"

"Bobby Mercer, I presume?" a gruff voice said.

"Who wants to know?" he snarled.

"This is Officer Smiths, I spoke with Evelyn earlier."

"Oh, yeah. I've seen you around the precinct a few times, you're a decent cop. You callin' about Lock?"

Bobby saw his mother's light blue eyes light up with hope. He prayed that they found the girl, he didn't want to see his mother let down.

"Yes, we found her," Smiths paused. "Bobby, I have to warn you, she's in rough shape."

"How do you mean?" he turned his back to his mother, to avoid letting her see anything in his face.

"Well, she got into it with my Rookie_ once_ already. . .we're not filing assault charged, Lock had no clue he was with me. . ."

"I see. . .What all--?" he let the cop fill in the blank.

"Well, she's got a blood lip and bruised up hand. . .but she's all cut to hell. . ."

"Yeah, I know about that. . .Are you bringin' her home?" Bobby felt his mother staring holes in his back.

"Yes, let me tell you- she is _not _pleased," a slight amusement in the man's voice.

"I figured. . .she's pretty pissed then, huh?"

"**Beyond** pretty pissed, Bobby. This girl's ready to fight the devil and then God himself, she's probably gonna start hell when she steps in that door," Smiths said.

" S'all right. I can take care of it."

"Bobby," the cop said softly.

"No, I didn't mean it like. . .shit," he mumbled.

"We're close, Bobby. _Real _close. . .Your Ma still up?"

"Yeah," he muttered, thankful the cop didn't take what he had said the wrong way.

"Warn her. . .We'll be there in about ten," the cop said and hung up.

"Robert?" Ma asked, she used his whole first name when-and only when- she was very nervous or pissed.

"Brace yourself, Ma," he sat back down. "She's on the warpath and she's already decked a Rook. . .They're not pressing charges. . ."

"Bobby. . ._help her_," she pleaded gently. "_Help_ me to _help her_. . ."

"Sure, Ma. . .Just to warn you, ten minutes or so. . . All hell is gonna break loose."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the fuck are you takin' me back there, Smiths?!" Lock growled from the back of the cruiser. "Why not put me in jail?!"

"Lock, Mrs. Mercer isn't going to just give up on you," Smiths said calmly from behind the wheel.

"I'm not goin' back!" she snapped.

"Yes, you are!" Rookie turned and stared at her through the metal grate. "So shut the fuck up!"

"Blow me! You Rook piece of shit!" she slammed her cut hands on the grating, wishing she could reach him.

"That's enough!" Smiths bellowed. "We're almost there."

"Turn this car around, Smiths!" she yelled.

"No, Locket," he said gently. "This is for your own good."

"Don't you call me that!" she felt tears coming. "Don't you dare! My _mother_ and **only **her could ever call me that!"

"I'm sorry, Lock," he whispered. "I forgot."

"Don't do it again," she muttered, wiping her face.

_I'll just run away again! They can put me back there, but they can't make me stay!_

The house came into view and anger seared in her blood. She growled like an enraged animal and kicked her feet against the mesh grate, then slammed her hands on it.

"Why didn't we cuff that little shit?!" the Rookie barked.

"I'll fuckin' cuff you!" she slammed against the grate. "_Again!_"

Smiths parked outside the house, on the street, and turned to look at Lock. Sorrow filled the brown eyes as he looked at her. This man was the one who arrived _first_ on the scene of her parent's accidents, the one who cut her belt and pulled her to safety before she died with her parents. He had done the best he could to keep her jail time short, he had tried his best to protect her.

She stared at him, shaking from the amount of anger, and shook her head. The old hound dog of a cop had called her "Locket" out of a habit. When they met, she introduced herself by her mother's pet name for her.

"Rook, go tell them we're here," Smiths commanded the young cop.

"Yes sir," he climbed out and shot Lock a look.

_Bastard!_ her mind screamed.

"Lock, come on," Smiths was already opening the door for her.

"Fuck you," she growled, crossing her arms.

"Lock, _please_ don't make me do this the hard way," he pleaded, extending his hand. "Now, come on."

"No!" she snapped, shoving his hand away.

"Lock, I'll ask one more-."

"Go to hell, you _bastard_!"

"Lock!" he bellowed. "Get your ass out of my patrol car and get in that damn house! You probably have Evelyn and Bobby worried sick!"

_Bobby? Worry?! HA! Funny!!_

"They don't care about me!_ No one_ does!"

"Kiddo," he knelt down, "they _do_ care about you. _I _care about you! Evelyn is trying to _help_ you, don't you see that?"

"If you cared," she glared at him, "you'd put me in _jail. _Where I belong!"

"Out of the car, Lock. _Now_."

She got out of the car, pushing his hand away, and slammed the door. Smiths took her left elbow and led her to the house. She tried to tear away as they hit the steps, but his grip was iron and he had expected this from her. She growled and went inside, Smiths still holding her elbow.

Bobby stood, leaning against the counter, Evelyn was standing in the entry to the dining room, and the Rookie was floating uselessly around. Evelyn's eyes went wide when she saw Lock, she observed the girls wounds, looking very worried about the gash on her calf. Bobby just looked at her calmly, while she glared at him. Her anger was on the verge of snapping and she didn't care who got the brunt of it.

_Just not Jackie. . ._

"Evelyn. Bobby," Smiths nodded. "Here she is."

"Where were you, Lock?" Evelyn asked.

"None of your damn business," she growled, wrenching from Smiths grasp.

"We found her wandering among the alleyways, near the old church," Rookie said, casting her a spiteful grin.

"You cocksucker!" she moved for him, but Smiths stepped in between them. "Move, Smiths! This fuck has had this coming all night!"

"Enough, Lock," Smiths said sternly.

"Lock," Evelyn murmured, "_why_ did you leave?"

"Yeah, Stray," Bobby said. "I thought me an' you were just starting to get along."

"Maybe you shoulda stayed in _school_, Bobby!" she barked. "You could learn a _lot_!"

The blue eyes stayed calm, he wouldn't be lured into a fight with her this easy. She'd have to keep trying.

"Lock, what happened to your leg?" Evelyn asked.

"Like you really give a shit!"

"Lock, I'm not your enemy here," she said. "I'm trying to-."

"To what!?" Lock demanded, moving to the woman before Smiths could grab her, and glared into her face. "To _**what**_?! _Save_ me!?"

"Yes, Lock," she kept her cool, even with Lock yelling right in her face.

"You can't fucking save me!_ No one can!_ I'm a god damned lost cause! Another fuck-up who can't be fixed! You're wasting your time!" she snapped.

"Do you really believe that, Lock?" Bobby asked, moving closer in case she took a swing on his mother. "'Cuz that's not the girl_ I_ know."

"You don't know me!" she yelled, spinning to face him. "So don't even pretend that you do! You don't know _who_ I am, _what _I think!"

She stared into the clear, blue eyes, rage whirling in her mind. Her hands balled themselves into fists, and she _made_ them relax, they continued to twitch nervously by her sides. Bobby's breathing had picked up a little, the tension was getting to him, as was the emotion, and his eyes reflected something like sorrow.

"Fuckin' spaz," rookie mumbled from behind her. "Someone oughta teach her a lesson."

"HEY!" Bobby hollered, looking over Lock and pointing a finger at him. "Don't you _think_ about it!"

Lock's anger surged, adrenalin releasing itself into her tortured body, and she spun. She stared at the blonde bastard, who had suddenly gone into a cocky mood.

"What, Lock?" he jeered. "What the hell are you gonna do, _Locket_?" a grin spread on his face. "Hmm? _Little Locket_? Wha-?!"

She swung on his without warning, her mother's pet name sending her over the edge, and nailed the young cop in the jaw. She heard bones crunch, _knew_ they weren't hers, and swung with her left--breaking his nose. He howled in agony and held his face, bending down. Lock grabbed his head and brought her knee up, smashing his face into it. Blood spurted everywhere, filling the air with it's familiar cloying and intoxicating scent. She went for her knife, but remembered that Smiths had taken it from her, and settled on hitting him again. She drew her left fist back, but just as she swung, someone caught it.

"Stray!" Bobby shouted. "Enough!"

"FUCK YOU!" she snapped, turning.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby saw her fist coming for his face a split second too late. Lock's right fist came flying around as she turned, catching him in the jaw. Pain exploded in his jaw, he literally saw stars, and stumbled back.

_Good fuck! She's right. . .I don't know. . ._

The teen wrenched her left arm free and went to strike again. Luckily, he as on the ball this time, and he ducked, reaching out and snaking her wrist at the same time. He moved behind her, grabbing her other arm, and pinned her to him, her arms crossed in front of her.

She let out an animal roar and went insane. She twisted and turned in his grip, struggling against him, he felt her boot connect with his shin as she kicked back, and hissed as she sank her teeth into his arm. Somehow, she wrenched one arm free and elbowed him hard in the chest, twisting and trying desperately to free her other arm.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he flailed to grab her free arm.

He got a hold of her again, pinning her tightly to him, using every bit of will power he had. He didn't want to hurt the girl, just restrain her, and get her to calm down. She shrieked again, sounding like a very large, very _pissed_ animal, but within the rageful noise was pain and sorrow. He glanced up and saw Jackie standing in the doorway, terror and astonishment all over his face. Bobby had sent him to his room for a damn _reason_: to avoid seeing this.

"Jackie!" Evelyn saw him too. "Upstairs _now_!"

Jack turned and went up the stairs, but stopped and sat, watching through the banister. He was family, he had a right to stay and watch. Lock growled again, squirming weaker, but Bobby could feel her anger coming back.

"Let me go!" she snapped, bracing herself and shoving back.

Bobby held on to her, stumbling back into the cabinets, seeing red as he hit his head against one. He saw that Jack was crying, watching the two of them struggle, and he felt determined to stop this. Lock lurched forward against his grip and he held tighter.

"Get the hell off me, you motherfucker!" she bellowed, starting to be taken by her sorrow.

"No," he said firmly, pulling her back and speaking in her ear. "Lock, _no_."

"YES!" she screamed, sinking to her knees. "_Please!_"

Bobby sank to the floor with her, still holding on to her, and pulled her closer. The teen was crying, her whole body being battered by the emotion, and she trembled. She rocked forward, screaming in agony and defeat, the sound making Bobby's heart ache. Being brave, he released one arm, and moved to take her hair out of it's holder. He didn't know _why_ he did it, he just did. Her hair tumbled down, hanging in her face as her scream faded into tears.

_So much rage, so much hurt, so much sorrow! How can she _live_ with all this inside her?_ he wondered.

_She _can't, _Bobby_, his mind answered. _She _won't_! Unless someone helps her. . .HELP her!_

"Let me go!" she sobbed. "_Please let me go!_"

"_No_, Stray," he murmured, brushing her hair from her face. "I'm _not_ gonna simply watch you drown."

The girl in his arms went slack, crying even harder at the realization that Bobby had watched her play. Bobby gently leaned back against the lower cabinets, feeling her turn. He tensed a little, half expecting a sneak attack, but relaxed when she curled into his chest, burying her face in him.

Her hands grabbed the back of his shirt, she pulled closer to him--almost as if she were trying to melt into him, and sobbed. Bobby shifted, heard her whimper and panic, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shhhh, Stray," he rubbed her back. "Big Bad Ass Bobby ain't goin' nowhere. . ."

"No, but _she_ is!" the Rookie cop hissed through his bloody hands.

"No, she is _not_," Ma said firmly.

"Oh, no?" he uttered a laugh. "She just assaulted a cop, she just earned herself some jail time. C'mon, Locket."

Lock growled and clung to Bobby, he felt her bite into his chest to keep from talking and to keep the rage at bay.

"Rookie!" Smiths barked, moving in on his apprentice. "That nickname is used _only_ by her late mother! Do you understand?!"

_Shit Lock. . .I get it now. . .he pulled a low blow on you. . .I woulda kicked his ass too!_

"What?! She's not getting any trouble for this?! She _busted_ my nose and_ cracked_ my jaw!"

"Do you want that jaw to match your nose?" Smiths growled. "If not, get your ass to the patrol car!"

The young cop stormed out, Lock relaxed a little but still cried. Smiths looked at everyone, noticed that Jack had crept back to the doorway and shook his head.

"Bobby, do you got this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can handle it. . .Me and Jackie, I mean. . ." he smiled. "Do you mind, Stray? If he comes over and joins in a hug? He's scared shitless. . ."

Lock shook her head, allowing Jackie to come over, but the teen stayed put for a moment.

"Lock? Are you gonna stay here?" Jack whispered.

"_Jack_," Ma scolded gently.

The boy shuffled his feet, looked away, and bit his lip.

"Evelyn, may I speak to you outside?" Smiths asked.

"Of course," she turned to Bobby. "Get her cleaned up when you can, all right?"

He nodded and she left with the cop. Jack turned and bolted upstairs, hiding in his room. Lock snickered, then looked up at Bobby.

"He prolly hates me right now, huh?"

"Nah. . .C'mon, let's go see him," he got up and put his arm around her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Over the next two weeks, Jack's life was turning upside down. Lock had sunk into a silent, depressed state--she wouldn't speak unless she had to and stayed locked up in her room. Kett had started getting mean again, slapping Jack over _nothing_, and it was only escalating-_quickly_.

Jack winced as he rolled over, his bruised ribs protesting violently, and stared at the wall of Kett's bedroom. His so-called "boyfriend" had just raped him for the third time that night and he felt _disgusting_ and _dirty_--just like he used to when he foster dad's had fucked him. He heard the shower shut off and Kett emerged. Jack desperately wanted a shower, but didn't think Kett would really let him take one.

"Jack-o," Kett said casually, as if he hadn't just _fucked_ the teen _against his will._ "Get a shower, you're_ filthy_. Then get ready to go home."

Jack gladly went to take a shower, hissing when he found that Kett had used_ all_ the hot water, but at least he was_ clean_. He scrubbed his body with soap, used_ two_ handfuls of shampoo, and still felt _disgusting_.

_I can take a hot shower at home,_ he thought as he dried off.

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. Bruises covered his abdomen, he could see two shoe prints clearly, and felt sick. He'd been pissing blood for the last two days, after Kett had kicked the shit out of his back, but he thought that he was healing. He made up his mind to leave Kett once and for all.

"Oh,_ baby!_" Kett laughed, walking in. "Here, put these on, we're goin' to the Noose."

"I thought I was going home," Jack mumbled, taking the clothes.

"You _will,_" Kett grabbed his face hard, "but _first_, we're goin' to the Noose. I hear they got a band and I wanna check 'em out."

"Sounds great!" Jack faked a smirk. "Do you know what band?"

"Mmm," Kett pulled the towel from Jack's waist. "Not right off hand, but they're also doing an open mic night."

"I see," he murmured, watching Kett closely.

"Jack-o?" Kett moved closer, hands trailing Jack's sides.

"Hmmm?" Jack cursed his body, it was already reacting to Kett's touch--no matter how much he _didn't_ want it to.

"Member how last night you told me to---_what was it again?_" Kett looked into his eyes.

_Oh shit. . ._

"Blow me," he whispered.

_We were fighting! I didn't mean it! Jesus, this is gonna be bad. . ._

"Ahhh, _yes_," Kett kissed his neck, moving lower. "Blow you. . .well, the offer's _still standing_, correct?"

Jack moaned in response as Kett's mouth moved lower, his damn body was all fired up and he prayed Kett wasn't messing around--blue balls was the one thing he didn't need right now. His eyes fluttered shut, he couldn't keep them open, and he arched into Kett's unlying mouth. He grabbed the sink with both hands to keep from collapsing,_ hating _himself, but_ loving_ the _moment_. Kett was _never_ on the giving end, blow job wise, and he was damn good.

"_Oh. . .,_" Jack gasped as Kett started moving his hips with his hands, his head tipped back against the medicine cabinet. "My. . .god. . ._Kett!_"

"Well, that was _quick_," Kett laughed, licking what he had missed. "Now, you know _why_ I refuse to blow you, Jack-o! I'm too damn good! Get ready to go."

Jack wiped his face while he got ready, yelling at himself for actually_ letting _Kett do that. The man had beat the shit out of him and raped him not twenty minutes ago and he goes and lets him to _that_.

_I'm so fuckin' stupid! _he almost slapped himself. _God damned idiot, fuckin' moron!_

_'That's not_ love_, Jack. . .That's_ control_. . .'_ Lock's words floated back to him.

"Control," he murmured, "well no more _control_ for him! I told myself to leave!_ And I am!_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Stray?" Bobby called, coming down the steps. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she called.

Bobby opened the door and watched her mess with her guitar. He sat on the foot of the bed, a good ways away from her. He had learned to not crowd Lock, but to let her come to him--just like a stray animal.

"You up for a cruise?" he grinned.

"Where? And _why_?" she put her guitar up.

"The Noose and _cuz_," he laughed. "I figured you need a night _out_ of this room."

"Bobby," she whined, "what's the catch?"

"What do you mean? _Catch?_"

"My band isn't gonna be playin'. . .Aiden dropped, remember?" she grumbled.

"I _know_ that!" he laughed loudly. "But, they do have another band and it's open mic night. . ."

_He wants to hear me sing again? Is that it? Or is this some sort of trap?. . ._

"Open mic night?" she muttered, looking into the blue eyes. "That's new. . ."

"So," the older man leaned back on his elbows, "what do ya say? Cruise?"

"Does Evelyn know? I don't want-."

"I've been _planning_ this for the last couple days, kiddo. Ma won't be mad, I've talked to her 'bout it. . .You just have to promise me somethin'."

"What's that?" she felt nervous, even though it was _Bobby_--she was still wary of everyone.

Bobby got up and then kneeled in front of her, looking into her eyes, a half smirk on his serious face.

"You promise me _right now_ that you won't try to bail if I take you there," he was very serious, even with the smirk.

"I promise, Bobby," she said softly.

"Cool, you wanna change before we go?" he smiled and arched an eyebrow.

She smiled and nodded, feeling better. Bobby grinned, scrunched his nose at her, and left, messing up her hair on his way out. She laughed, fixing her hair, and whipped her pillow at him. He spun, caught it, and gave her a playful squint before tossing it back.

_The big brother I've never had. . ._

"Move your ass, meet me in the car when you're done."

"Right!"

Bobby pulled the door closed behind him and Lock clicked the lock on it. She already knew what she was going to wear. She threw her painted jeans on the bed, they were all holey from a night she got bored. Then she found her purple-and-black, and her neon green-and-black striped knee highs---taking one from each pair. She took off her T-shirt, pulling a hot pink fishnet with long sleeves on, then put her T back on. She stripped her jeans, pulled on her knee high, mismatched stockings, and her splatter jeans, and finally slipped into her combat boots. Lastly, she grabbed Jackie's old leather coat and bolted to meet Bobby.

"Jesus Christ!" he laughed when he saw her outfit. "You've _got_ to be the only girl on Earth with _no_ fashion sense!"

"Bobby," she snickered, buckling up, "maybe I'm the only one with _real _fashion sense. Ever think of it that way?"

"No," he smiled, "and that's what I like about you, kiddo: you think differently than the rest."

"And I make_ you_ think!"

He let out another loud burst of laughter as he backed out. Lock soon joined him in singing "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'N' Roses, laughing the whole way to the club.

_Please don't be like the others,_ she prayed silently. _Show me-_**-prove to me**_--that I can be close to someone and not suffer. . ._

------------------------------------------------------------

They were still laughing an hour later, even though they missed the band. Lock swore she saw Jackie and Kett at the bar, but couldn't be sure. She giggled as she tossed a Skittle across the table, Bobby caught it in his mouth and rose his arms in victory, smiling and eating his catch.

"Stray," Bobby sighed, taking a drink of beer, "mind if I ask you somethin'? And you won't be mad?"

"Depends," she said, sipping her Cherry Coke through a neon straw.

"Well, I'll just ask then.. You ain't gotta answer--Fair?"

"Fair enough."

"Is this, who I'm seeing right now, the real Lock? The one nobody knows?" he held her eyes with his, popping a Skittle in his mouth.

_Be honest, Lock. . ._

"_Part_ of me. . .it's hard to explain. . ."

"No, I think I get it," he nodded to himself. "Mind if I ask somethin' else?"

She shook her head, reaching over and stealing some Skittles, smirking.

"What I saw two weeks ago. . .was that another part of you?"

"Which part? Me goin' nuts on a cop, taking a swing on you in the process, or the emotional breakdown part?" she grumbled.

"Both, or all. . ."

"Yes, those are parts of the real me. . .I try to keep hidden. . .I don't know who will use it against me. . .and some parts scare me. . .I'm rambling. . ."

"Ha, can I have the privilege of saying that I'm getting' to know you now?" he whispered.

"Sure. . .sorta. . .Bobby, is that Jackie and Kett at the bar?" she needed a change of subject and to satisfy her curiosity.

The blue eyes scanned the bar casually, making her grin--Bobby could make a great _spy._ He squinted, leaned forward, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's them all right. . ." he growled.

"Bobby, _don't_," she warned. "_For me_, don't."

"Never fear, Stray," he grinned. "I'll behave."

"Thank you," she smirked, eating more candy.

"Aw, FUCK!" he hissed, still looking over her shoulder at the bar. "They've spotted us now too. . .Here they come, both of us need to be good."

"Shit," she grumbled, "all right, both behave."

Lock tensed up, feeling Kett get closer without seeing him, Bobby took a deep breath and nodded. She worried that he would get drunk, even though he'd had only the one beer, and almost asked him to stop. Jack's smell of cologne drifted to her nose and her eyes slid shut as she enjoyed it.

"Hey guys!" Kett cried happily, standing near the table. "We never thought we'd see you here!"

"Yeah, same here," Bobby muttered, looking at Jack.

"Hey, Bobby," Jack said softly, leaning on the back of the bench behind Lock.

_He's been actin' different lately. . .Kett's been hittin' him again--I can tell, I just ain't got the proof. . ._she thought.

"Hey, Lock," Kett smiled at her.

She didn't trust her mouth, so she clenched her jaw and nodded at him. She repressed a jump when Jack leaned down close and shivered when his mouth brushed her ear.

"Lock, can I ask you a favor?" he murmured.

"Sure, Jack," she cocked her head to look into his hazel eyes. "What's up?"

"Jack-o here wants to sing!" Kett laughed.

"That so, Jackie?" Bobby asked, grinning at his baby brother.

"Yeah," he whispered shyly, "but I need a girl for the song. . .Lock, you the only one here that I _know_. . .and I know that you sing. . .Do you mind?"

"What song are you singing?"

"I'm sure you'll know it. . .I was gonna play the guitar with it too. . .If you don't know it when I start playin' we can pick another one. . ."

"When are you goin' up?" she stared into his soft eyes.

"Now, if you're ready. . ." he murmured.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear you, Jack-o!" Kett hugged Jack from behind and Lock thought she heard him whimper in pain.

"Knock 'em dead you two," Bobby winked. "I'll be listening."

"Ready, Lock?" Jack muttered, as Kett kissed him.

"Sure," she said, getting up and keeping her distance from Kett.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jack followed her to the stage, where they met Brutal--the bouncer. Jack cowered close to her as he gazed at the big ex-biker, making Lock snicker. Big and bad as Brutal was, he was a softie for the girl.

"You singin'?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Both of us are," she grinned. "They gotta guitar up there?"

"An acoustic, sure. . .You playin'?"

"Nope, Jack is!" she stepped to the side. "Jack this is Brutal, Brutal this is Jack."

Brutal jerked his chin up to the boy as a greeting, Jackie nodded in return, nervous. Brutal stepped aside and let them pass. Jack gently brushed fingers with her and she impulsively laced them together, very_ lightly_. He grabbed a stool, put it in front of the mic, and picked up the acoustic--checking the tuning. Lock got a stool from the crowd, put it close to Jack's, and sat. They were very close and had to be:_ only one_ mic had been put out. Jack strummed, stopped, tuned it again, then looked to her--he was ready. She smiled and nodded. He began to strum the song and she wanted to melt.

_I know this song!! It's a terrific one. . .a little romantic, but a good one. . ._she smirked, watching his hands move on the guitar.

His deep voice made her heart stop, he watched her intently, she watched him, and the song began--them singing to each other, but Jack's verse was first.

_"I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph,  
I know it serves me well.  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain away. . ."_

She joined him and got ready for her verse, still staring into the hazel pools, and used a rare-heard, non-screaming voice--sounding like the girl she was.

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away,"_

Jack took a line before her verse.

_"You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore. . ."_

There was something in the air as she started singing, losing herself in the song.

_"The worst is over now  
And we can breath again.  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal my pain away.  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain,"_

Again, they sang to each other, with each other. Their faces separated _only_ by the microphone.

_"Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I'm strong enough.  
Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away  
Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I'm strong enough.  
Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away. . ."_

They faded out together, Jack letting the last note ring, and the crowd went _nuts_. They _stood_, clapped, whooped, and whistled for them. Jack smiled and glanced to Bobby, whose jaw was on the floor. Kett looked sort of pissed off, but Lock ignored him. She grabbed Jack's hand and stood, pulling him up with her, then bowed. They darted off the stage laughing together.

"That was unbelievable!" she smiled.

"It went better than I thought it would," he grinned.

"_Modesty?_" she hugged him.

He winced and hissed, she pulled back and looked at him. He stared at the floor, tears in his eyes, and Lock pulled his shirt up.

"Oh, _Jackie_," she felt tears fall as she saw the battered body. "What the hell did he do?!"

"Don't _tell_, Lock!" he pleaded, crying. "Don't tell _anyone!_ I'm leaving him tonight, I swear to God! He's gotten so _bad_. . ."

"Jackie," she held his face, "I'll _kill_ the son of a bitch! I swear to fucking God!"

"Lock. . .don't go to jail over him. . ._please_," he looked her in the eyes. "I don't want you to _leave_. . ."

"All right, Jackie. . ." she murmured. "You go on ahead, 'k? I'm gonna sing somethin' else, I think. . ."

_And think of ways to_ lure_ that fuck into a fight with me_, she thought. _He's not getting away with what he does to Jack anymore!_

"All right. . .Thanks, Lock." he whispered, skittering off.

"I'm goin' again, Brute!" she growled.

"Sure thing, kid," he let her by.

She grabbed the guitar, sat on the stool, and went through a list of songs in her head. Finally, she picked one.

"This song goes out to all those lost souls," she purred into the mic, making eye contact with everyone--three someones in particular. "Who have done something they regret, but never knew how to say it. . .Or never knew how to say what really needed to be said."

She played the intro and began to sing, slowly--using her best voice she could.

_"Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinkin' on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside,  
It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry,  
If makes me want to die. . .  
I'm sorry I'm bad,  
I'm sorry I'm blue,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss,  
I love all your sounds,  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say:  
I'm sorry. . .  
This time I think I'm to blame,  
It's harder to get through these days,  
You get older and blame turns to shame. . .  
Cause everything inside,  
It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry,  
It makes me want to die. . .  
I'm sorry I'm bad,  
I'm sorry I'm blue,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you.  
And I know I can't take it back. . .  
I love how you kiss,  
I love all your sounds,  
And baby, you make my world go round. . .  
And I just wanted to say:  
I'm sorry  
Every single day  
I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried,  
It's never too late to make it right. . .  
Oh yeah sorry!  
I'm sorry I'm bad,  
I'm sorry I'm blue,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you.  
And I know I can't take it back. . .  
I love how you kiss,  
I love all your sounds,  
And baby, you make my world go round. . .  
And I just wanted to say:  
I'm sorry!"_

She let the words ring in the minds of the people, tears hidden in her eyes, and left the stage.

**Songs used: First one: Broken-Seether and Evanescence! Second one: Sorry-Buckcherry. . .**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lock didn't go sit back down after the song, she was too pissed, and she went out the back exit to cool off. She leaned on the brink wall, cursing herself for not grabbing her jacket, and rubbed her arms for warmth.

_Jackie. . .he's done more than _hit_ you, hasn't he? A_ lot_ more. . ._

She moved and hung on the fence, letting the links numb her hands and face, still lost in thought. She figured it wouldn't be all that _difficult_ luring Kett into a fight, he was a sadistic fuck and he had a "thing" for her. She smirked, knowing she could use that to get close to him, then threaten him.

"Lock?" Jack whispered from _right _behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"_Jesus!_" she yelped and jumped back, into him.

"No, _Jack,_" he snickered. "Sorry about sneakin' up on you. . . Wow, you're_ freezing!_"

"I like being numb," she smiled, feeling his arms go around her. "What did you wanna talk about, Jackie?"

He pulled her close, putting his coat around the both of them, and rested his head on her shoulder. Lock felt panic wash over her, though he meant to only warm her, the gesture made red flags from her past _fly_ up, and before she knew it, her eyes were shut and she was trembling.

"Lock? Oh, shit! I'm sorry!" he tried to pull back, but for some reason she stopped him.

"No, Jack," she forced her voice to stay even. "It's- it's-I'll be fine. . ."

"Are you sure?" he still held her away a little. "I don't want you to feel trapped. . ."

"Jackie," she held still, feeling his arms go back around her gently, "it's_ you_. . .I know you're- -_good_."

"I won't hurt you, I swear," he murmured. "Let me know if you get too uncomfortable, I'll back off."

_I'm too uncomfortable! Get off me, now!_ her mind screamed, but she_ forced_ herself to stay-_-how else would she learn?_

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" she whispered.

"Will you not tell anyone a _thing_ I'm about to tell you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm your diary," she murmured.

"Okay. . .Kett doesn't just hit me, Lock. . . He. . . .aw, hell! This is harder than I thought!"

"I think I know what you can't say, Jackie. . .Can I tell you something?" she muttered.

"Sure, anything," he snuggled a little closer.

"I know you don't want me to do anything to Kett, but I just can't let him get away from this _unscathed_. He'll just hunt you and haunt you until someone stands up to him and knocks him off his high horse. . ."

"Bobby and Angel already did that," he sighed. "Obviously it didn't work. . ."

"They don't really know how to knock someone down well enough to keep them down," she smirked. "But_ I_ do."

"Bobby _does._ Believe me, he _knows_ how to knock someone down! But. . .with prison as a consequence. . .he can't do what he normally would. . ." his words warmed her neck and ear. "But if you're sure that you can do something about him and avoid trouble yourself. . ."

"Jackie?"

"I want you to!" he said. "Lock,_ please_, make him hurt like I have! Give him just a fucking _taste_ if you can!" he started to cry on her shoulder.

"Jack," she turned and made eye contact with him. "I'll give him_ more _than just a taste, I promise."

"Lock," he sniffed, "he hurt me really bad this time. . ."

She held him at arms length, by his shoulders, and stared at him. He put his hands over his stomach, his chest, and then his lower back--showing where he had his marks. She remembered the bruises on his abdomen, two distinct shoe prints embedded in his flesh, and refused to think of how the rest of his tortured body looked.

His haunted, innocent hazel eyes gazed at her, drying tears on his face, and she wanted to just scream in agony for him. Everything that was walled up inside her own soul was reflected in those eyes: pain, sorrow, demons, and fear. Lock put her hands to his face, using her thumb to wipe his tears away, and he turned into her palm--Jackie never had a problem looking for comfort, unlike herself. She felt her emotion free itself, tears flooding her vision, and she collapsed back against the fence, putting her hands to her face.

"I'm so sorry, Jackie. . .You've been through so much and I_ knew_ about it and did nothing!" she cried.

"Lock," he whispered, pulling her hands from her face and wiping her tears, "don't put the blame on you. You tried to talk to me, I refused to listen, but you're here _now_--when I _need_ you."

She put her hands on his as he held her face, feeling very nervous-_ yet trusting-_ and looked into his gentle eyes. She watched him move closer, one of his hands moving to the back of her neck, and he hesitantly moved in for another kiss. Lips brushed her, stopped for a moment, then brushed again. A legion of butterflies infiltrated her stomach, her hands moved to his face- one slowly ventured into his hair- and colors exploded as she kissed back--very carefully, very _scared_. Jack smiled, making the contact again, and she felt at ease.

_No one's ever kissed me like this before_, she realized. _It's_ innocent, gentle. . .t_he others were forceful, demanding. . .deep and terrifying. . . Not Jack's though. . . I could _get used_ to this. . ._she smirked.

"Don't stop on_ my_ account," Kett growled.

------------------------------------------------

Jack pulled back, turning and keeping himself between Lock and Kett. Lock growled as she glared past his shoulder at Kett, the older man just stood and watched them, arms crossed.

"I shoulda fuckin' seen this," Kett muttered, moving toward them. "First that damn _song_, now _this!_" he slapped Jack across the face. "You god damned little _slut!_"

"You touch him again, Kett," Lock growled. "And you'll regret the day your mother ever spread her whore legs to conceive you."

The girl moved from behind Jack, now taking the protector stance in front of him. Kett's eyes lit up, a sick smile on his mouth, and he looked the teen up and down real slow.

"Yeah, just like I said before, Lock," he closed in on them, Lock held her ground. "So fuckin' _adorable_ when you're pissed! It just makes you all the more _fuckable,_ know that?"

_Bobby!_ his mind screamed. _Bobby, come help us, please. . ._

"Think so?" Lock toyed with him, backing into Jack.

"I _know_ so," he was so close now, inches from her face.

Jack whimpered, closing his eyes, only opening them again. He _had_ to watch, in case something bad happened. Kett braced himself on either side of them, using the fence, and put his face even closer to Lock's. The teen girl was apparently planning on using his own sex drive against him, her smile confirmed Jack's assumptions. She was shaking slightly, but Kett didn't notice, she was touching his side carefully.

"Jackie," he panted, grinning, "you know how to pick 'em! _You_ kiss her neck."

Lock's back tensed up immediately, but she kept her game face on. Jack shook his head, refusing to do such a thing to her. Kett's hand wove into his hair, yanking him forward, and pushing his face into her neck.

"I _told_ you to do something," he barked. "Now, do it!"

"Kett," Lock came to the rescue, being bold and running her hand up his chest. "I don't want _Jack_ to kiss me."

_Lock! Be careful! You have_ no idea_ what he's capable of!_ he wanted to tell her.

"_Oh?_" Kett had caught on to her trick. "Too bad!"

Lock's head snapped to the right as Kett hit her, blood droplets falling to the snow from her mouth. She slowly turned to face him, a growl in her throat, and glared at him. He pulled Jack from behind her, pushing him away, and backed her into the fence.

"Kett! Leave her the fuck alone!" Jack yelled, moving for him.

Kett sucker punched him, stealing his breath, and then nailed him in the face. Blood filled his mouth, he swallowed some, and stumbled back-stunned. Rage showed on Lock's face and she attacked unexpectedly.

She grabbed the man's shirt with both hands, shoving him into the brick wall on the other side, and slammed him against it a couple of times. Kett's green eyes filled with shock at her actions and Jack grinned at him, spitting more blood out. Normally, he never liked violence, but this was _revenge_.

"I told you!" Lock snapped, holding him to the wall with one arm, the other drew back and released. "To _**not fucking touch him again!**_"

She punched Kett hard, letting him go, and he slid down the wall. She grabbed him and set him straight up again, driving her fist into his stomach. The older man doubled over, gasping and Lock shoved him straight up again.

_That was _me_ two nights ago. . ._Jack remembered. _Except I was pleading for him to stop. . .Don't stop, Lock. . .not yet. . ._

The teen brought her knee between his legs, he let out a strangled noise, and she nailed him in the face. Kett fell to the snow covered ground, spitting blood, and tried to crawl away. Lock was on him, just like he had been on Jackie when he kicked the shit out of his ribs and back, and her combat boot nailed him in the thigh.

"Where the fuck do you think you're goin'?" she barked.

"Stop," Kett whined, "Please. . ."

"Jackie?" she asked, putting her foot on his hip, pinning him to the ground. "Did Kett here ever stop the first time you begged?"

"No, _never_ the first time. . . It was usually only after his arms, legs, or dick got tired out. . ."

"Good to know," she said, looking down. "There's your answer."

She rolled Kett on his back, using one foot, and walked a slow circle around him. Her intimidating him was doing more than if she were to actually hit him, and she drew it out. Kett muttered something Jack couldn't hear, but it must have pissed off Lock. She drop kicked him in the ribs, he curled and screamed as they surely broke or at least cracked, and she circled.

"You fucking bitch!" he hissed.

"You're forgetting something, Kett," she snapped, landing a hard kick to his back. "That's 'Fucking_ Psychotic_ Bitch' to you!"

"Lock, he's had his taste," Jack felt sick. "Please. . ."

She rolled Kett again, this time driving the heel of her boot into his shoulder, and leaned down. She held eyes with him, jaw clenching, and she spoke.

"Jack_ never_ wants to see you again," she growled. "It's _over _between you two, do you _understand?_"

"He** loves** me," Kett grinned.

Lock's boot went to his throat and he choked as she pressed down.

"Pretty hard to love a_ dead_ man, Kett," she said calmly. "Now, if I find that you speak to Jackie, try to see him, or _touch_ him ever again--you _will be_ that dead man. . .And they will _never_ find your remains, is that _clear?_"

"Y-y-yes!" he gasped.

"Good," Lock let him go, "we're done here."

_Bobby couldn't have done it better!_ Jack thought as he followed her inside. _Oh shit. . .Bobby. . ._

"I'll explain it to Bobby," Lock read his mind.

"Lock," he whispered, "thank you."

"Are you all right?" she looked at his face, them glanced to his stomach. "I want to check those when we get home. . ."

"I'm fine," he smiled. "And I figured you would."

She grinned a little, looking exhausted, and he slipped his hand into hers. She jumped, looked down, then to his face, and laced their fingers together. He tingled, smiled, and bit his lip.

_Is this really happening? To_ me_ of all people?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus Christ!" Bobby was astounded. "Don't tell me _you two_ got into it!"

"No, Bobby," Jack snickered, sitting down. "Lock will explain. . ."

Lock sat on the bench next to Jack, touching her split lip and then looked at the blood on her fingers. She smirked and licked the blood off, she leaned on her elbows, resting them on the table, and looked at Bobby.

"So, Stray," Bobby leaned forward as well. "What the hell went down?"

"Well," she sighed, "if Kett ever drags himself up from the snow, he'll never hurt Jackie again."

"Gotta taste of his own medicine, huh?" Bobby grinned proudly. "Good job, Stray!"

"He only got a dose. . .I don't think he liked it," she muttered.

Jackie sensed that Lock knew that Kett was probably going to put all his focus on her now. She'd succeeded in saving him from his insane ex, but she'd sacrificed herself to do so.

_He won't leave her alone, not now. . ._not ever_. . .She'll be the one who's hunted and haunted by him now. . .I shouldn't have let her do that. . ._Jack thought staring at her.

He leaned back against the cushioned bench, but quickly sat forward. He was more battered than he thought, his back throbbed all over, and his ribs ached. He wondered how he'd be able to sleep, if his body was this sensitive.

"Cracker Jack?" Bobby looked at him. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, Bobby," he whispered. "He. . .doesn't just beat me. . . Don't tell Ma, please. . .or anyone else. . _.please_."

"Shit, Jackie. . ." he muttered.

"I _know_. . .just like when I was little . . ."

"Not _anymore_, Jack," Lock said, looking into his soul with ghost eyes.

He looked at the table, tears in his eyes, and slowly let his hand move from his lap to her leg. He gently touched her knee, asking for her hand. She slyly brought her hands from the table, rubbing her thighs, then let him lace their fingers together lightly, acting as if they weren't holding hands under the table. Bobby gave him a knowing look, snickering a little, and Jack begged him with his eyes to not make a big deal of this. His older brother gave a slight nod, lighting a cigarette, and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking it with his left (unoccupied) hand.

"Yup," Bobby said around lighting another smoke.

They sat in silence for a while, Lock listening to the music as well as Jack, and Bobby drinking a Coke. Jack was surprised that Bobby only had_ one_ beer, but remembered that he had to drive-and Lock didn't like it when he drank. Jack was tingling from head to toe, Lock's thumb was absently rubbing over his hand, and occasionally her fingers moved to the beat of the music.

_We're not _dating. he mulled things over. _So, this is just innocent flirting. . .Wow, it's been a long time since I've had that! I'm gonna take this _slow._ . .cherish every single second with her and let her get more comfortable with me. . ._

"Holy hell," Bobby said. "Stray, I'm not sure our definition of 'taste' is the same."

Lock turned and saw Kett moving slowly to the door, his hand to his stomach and a grimace on his face. He saw them, Bobby raised his glass with a smile and nod. Lock made eye contact with him, challenging him to think about coming over, and smirked. Kett looked away, hitting the door, and leaving.

"I said 'dose', Bobby," Lock looked at him. "But I never specified the size of the dose."

"I'd say," Bobby grinned. "We should prolly get home soon. . .Jack needs rest. . .so do _you_."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled.

Jack hated having to let go of her hand, already missing the feel of her thumb caressing his skin, but let it go anyway. He stood, Bobby already on his way to the door, and held Lock's coat up for her. She smirked, slipping into it, and he quickly and softly pressed his lips to her temple. She zipped up the leather coat, stuffing her hands into the pockets, and gave him a gentle warning look.

_Oops. . ._he thought. _Too soon. . ._Slow_ down, Jackie boy!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lock waited until Bobby went to bed to give Jack's broken body a good look. They were in the dining room, Jack sitting in a chair, slowly pulling his shirt off, and Lock hated the way he winced.

"Shit, Jack," she muttered after he had the shirt off. "Is anything broken?"

"Not that I can tell," he whispered.

Lock looked over his muscled torso, noting just how _strong_ he was, and saw his tattoos for the first time. She didn't know, well remember, that he had tattoos and she had no idea if he had any piercing, so she was a little surprised.

"What?" Jack was nervous. "How bad _is_ it?"

"I was. . .ummm. . .lookin' at your tatts," she mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Oh!" he laughed. "Go ahead and look. I thought I looked real bad from the way you were staring."

"How many tattoos do you have?" she asked, moving closer to look at them.

"I don't know. . .you can count them. . ." he smiled. "It's sad when someone can't remember something like that. . ."

"One," she touched the Celtic cross on his left arm. "Oh, wait. . .I've seen this one before. . .Duh!"

"My first one I ever got," he said. "Bobby took me to get it--I was fourteen."

"Two, three," she put her fingers on the collar bone tattoos, they were black stars. "Derrr, I saw these too, when we were painting. . ."

"In your defense," he snickered, "I was _covered_ in paint. Keep counting."

"Four," she touched the name 'Evelyn' that was done in old English over his heart.

"Self-explanatory," he sighed. "I was fifteen."

"That's all I see," she murmured.

"Nope, my _back_."

"Oh, I _see_," she smirked, walking around him.

_Oh my god!_ she thought, seeing the damage done to the strong back.

His lower back, near the kidneys, was an ugly purple-blue color, and she could see the outline of a fist. She wondered how hard Kett had hit him, the low back was a_ bad_ spot o be nailed. She decided to ask him about it after she was done counting.

"Five," she touched the bloody rose on his right shoulder blade.

"Six, seven, eight, nine, _ten_," she counted the multi-colored star cluster on his left shoulder blade. "All right, _now_ that's all."

"One for each family member," he shivered from her light touch. "And, there are actually two more that uhhh. . .you can't, won't see. . .two bats on my pelvis. . .so that's_ twelve_."

"Right, so now that my question has been answered. . .Time for _this_," she whispered, trailing her fingertips down his back. "Jackie, is anything wrong inside? Internal injuries?"

"I'm--_was_--pissin' blood. . ."

"_Was_ or still are, Jack?" she pressed lightly on his low back, hearing him hiss.

"It's getting _better_, Lock," he whimpered.

She moved back to the front, gently checking his bruised ribs, and made eye contact with the older teen. Jack winced and hissed loudly as she felt for broken ribs, but let her check him. Lock thought some of the ribs were bruised badly, maybe cracked, but _not_ broken.

"Jack," she whispered, "I think you should go see a doctor about this. . .pissing blood is_ not_ good. . ."

"No doctors! Lock, please!" he grabbed her hands and terror filled his hazel eyes. "I _hate_ going to doctors! _Please!_"

"Jackie?" she was starting to worry.

"Lock, I've been to doctors my _whole life_ for beatings. . . I'm sick of making up lies to cover them up. . ." his voice trembled and his hands tightened on hers.

"All right," she said gently, pulling one hand free and running it through his sandy hair. "All right, Jack. No doctors. . ._unless_ this doesn't clear up. . .got it? And if you lie to me. . ."

"I'd never lie to _you_, Lock," he whispered.  
"Good," she smiled, still running her hand in his hair. "Deal then?"

"Deal," he smirked and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

She helped him stand up, hands immediately memorizing the strong body, and she felt light headed. She was still nervous as hell about getting close to these guys, but Jack somehow snuck through her defenses.

_His voice. . .his playing. . .screw it, I'll ask him!_

"Jackie?" she stopped at the bottom of the steps, he was already four steps up.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Tonight. . .when we sang together. . ." she felt shy all of a sudden. "I kinda got the idea that maybe. . .Would you like to try out for the band?"

"Are you for real?!" he was jubilant and came down the steps to face her. "_Try out?_"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Everyone had to try out, even Cooper and he's been _dating_ Connor for like ever!"

"Fuck yes!" he grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "You have _no _idea!"

She laughed, feeling warm from the kiss, and pointed upstairs. Jack didn't move, he seemed to have a question or two.

"What am I trying out for?" he asked.

"Singing and guitar. . .If I were you, I'd pick a few songs that show how versatile you can be. . .something with an _awesome_ guitar solo," she grinned. "We'll let you rehearse tomorrow and see if Evelyn will let us either do the try out in the garage or at the Noose. . .No,_ wait_."

"What?" he sounded crushed.

"You need to_ heal up_ first," she glanced to his chest. "So, let's make it---a week?"

"Done deal," he smiled again, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Night, Jackie," she said quietly, moving off to her room.

"Night, Stray!" he called happily.

---------------------------------------------------------  
It had been two days since Lock had last looked at Jack's bruises and the teen seemed to be getting better. He had stopped pissing blood completely, which had been Lock's main worry. He flirted innocently with her, almost whenever he got the chance: making faces, sticking his tongue out (which she noted was pierced), smiling at her for no reason, standing behind her when she washed dishes--often resting his chin on her head. . .innocent, fun flirting.

_I think I'm falling for the son of a bitch. . ._she smirked, looking at the pictures of their paint fight.

"You two are cute as hell!" Ransom smiled, looking at a picture of when Jack had pinned her to him. "I mean it!"

"Leave it alone, Ransom," she warned, loading her camera with fresh film. "Just scan what you want for the slideshow thing."

"I _am!_ But I want more pictures of the Mercers, think you can get some?"

"Yeah, but it'll be a while. . .you know?"

"Yeah. . ." Ransom sounded let down. "Damn! Jack's _cute_!"

"Thanks," he appeared on the door frame, eating an apple, a huge grin on his face.

"_Ohmygod!_" Ransom whined, turning a deep crimson and looking away.

Lock laughed, biting her lips together, and leaned on the wall. Jack smirked, taking a bite of the apple, and stared at Lock. The butterflies attacked her again, they had been pretty active lately--due to Jackie, and she rolled her eyes at him.

_He has quite the personality. . .when he's not being contaminated by fucks like Kett. . ._she thought as he made a face.

"Lock, can I talk to you in the stair well?" he asked.

"Sure," she said cautiously, moving to join him.

Ransom arched her eyebrows, giving Lock a bit of a shocked look, and Lock jabbed a finger her way in warning.

"What?" she asked, pulling the door shut and holding the handle to prevent Ransom for spying.

"Well, first, I was wondering if we could somehow do the try out tomorrow? I've been practicing. . .I'm ready," he smiled, taking another bite.

"Yeah, I'll have Ransom tell the guys tonight. . .Evelyn already agreed to let us steal the garage. . ." she wondered about the glint in his eyes, feeling anxious.

"Cool!" he whispered, setting his apple core on the steps. "Second. . .can I _kiss_ you?"

The question took her by surprise, her eyes widened, and she jumped a little. She'd only kissed him the couple of times, she liked it, but she was scared to death about it as well. She released the handle, leaning back on the wall, and tried to slow down enough to think. Jack moved closer, grabbing the handle, and waited patiently.

_Lock, he's strong. . .he could have _forced_ you like the other boys, but he _doesn't she reminded herself._ He asked this time. . .it's innocent, remember?_

Innocent, yes. But lately Lock had found herself wondering how a deeper kiss would feel, not _passionately_ deep--but still more than just _lips. _She looked into the familiar eyes, seeing the gentleness that the other boys had lacked, and took a dive.

"Yes. . ." she breathed.

"Sure?" he smirked, moving closer to kiss her.

_He's even double checking. . ._

Lock nodded, telling her body to relax, and felt his mouth press to hers gently. Her hands automatically moved, one to the back of his neck, the other to his waist, and she kissed back. Jack released the door handle, his hands moving like hers, and she felt him back her against the wall. She jumped and pulled back, gasping from the shock.

"Dammit," he mumbled. "Sorry Lock. . .I didn't mean to-."

"It's all right, Jackie," she smiled a little. "Just startled me. . ."

He looked at her curiously, slowly leaning back in, but stopped and stared into her eyes. She felt her heart race in her chest and the butterflies swarmed in her gut, but she also wanted to_ try_ this. Somehow, Jackie picked up on this, he cocked his head a little--questioning her. She held the eye contact and nodded a little--she wanted to try.

"Sure?" his lips brushed hers. "Give me a sign and I'll stop, 'k?"

Lock nodded again, eyes fluttering closed as Jack kissed her again. This time he was a little more forceful, not too bad, just pressing harder. Her hand slowly moved into his hair, he pulled himself closer, and suddenly she felt his tongue wet her lips lightly.

_Keep going, Lock!_ she commanded. _How_ else_ will you erase those bad memories? He's innocent, kind, gentle. . .but stop when you've had enough. . ._

His tongue traced her lips again, just as softly as before, and she slowly parted them. His hand supported her neck, and again he traced--this time, carefully moving in. Her body filled with electricity as he explored her mouth, drawing patterns everywhere he went, and then--she met him. Very briefly they battled it out, Lock really noticing the stud in his mouth, but suddenly she had enough--she felt weird and put her hand to his chest.

Jack got the message and left her mouth, only their lips meeting as he gently placed a last kiss. Both of them were panting slightly and he smiled at her.

"You okay?" he whispered, brushing her hair back with one hand.

"I'm fine. . ." she murmured, a small smirk on her lips. "The tongue ring was _odd_ though. . . .but _interesting_ too. . ."

"Yeah?" he snickered. "Enough to maybe. . .another time. . .try it _again?_"

"Don't push it Jackie. . .I--I'm still. . ."

"Oops," he looked at her with true sorrow, "didn't mean to push you, Lock. . .I'm sorry. . ."

"I_ know_, Jack," she smiled, placing a shy kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You're not like the others. . ."

"Damn straight I'm not," he grinned. "I'm _much_ cuter! According to_ your_ friends."

She laughed, covering her mouth to stifle the sound, and he smirked, grabbing the apple core and darting upstairs. Her door opened and Ransom peeked out, on her cell.

"Hey, Lock? Umm. . .I'm on the phone with Coop and Connor. . .they got a temp for the night and were wondering if you'd be up for a show. . ." she talked quick. "They need the cash. . ."

"Yeah, let me go tell Bobby what's up," she said, already heading up the stairs. "What time?"

"Uhhh…seven," Ransom called. "You got an hour to get ready and pick songs!"

_Shit! Time's short!_

"Right!" she ran up the rest of the way, hoping Bobby would actually let her go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby agreed to let Lock go play, he decided he should trust the girl--she was trying like hell to adjust to life with them. It was obvious that she was still _terrified_ of letting anyone too close, but Bobby was bound and determined to prove to the teen that some people in this world are good--_even bad asses like him._

_Jackie boy seems to have found a way past her defenses_, he smirked as he saw the boy flirt with her.

"Hey!" Bobby hollered, standing on the second landing and looking over the banister. "You need a ride?"

"Nope," Lock called. "Ransom's still here!"

"A'ight, have fun kiddo! When will you be home?!"

"_Midnightish. . ._" she said shyly. "Is that all right?"

"No later than_ one_, got me?"

"Yep, no later than _one!_ I swear! If somethin' comes up, I'll call!"

"A'ight! Go get ready!" he said, moving back to his room.

He sat on his bed, checking the time, and decided to call Jerry. Bobby wanted to have the whole family sneak into the Velvet Noose and watch Lock play, he feared that if the girl knew she was going to have more than the normal fans, she'd not be herself. He wanted to see the real Lock--_live and uncensored._

"Hello?" Jerry picked up.

"Hey, Jer."

"Bobby!! How's it hangin'?" Jerry laughed. "How's that new stray doin'?"

"She's doin' all right. . .we've had a couple of _moments_, but I think things are looking up," he lay back on his bed.

"_Moments_, huh? I won't ask," Jerry snickered. "What's up?"

"You free tonight from now until around midnight?"

"Yeah, why? What'd you do _now,_ Bobby?" Jer took a harsh tone. "'Cuz I gotta _family_ now. . ."

"I ain't in trouble, you shit," he laughed. "Lock's band is playin' at a club and I wanted everyone to go see her---in secret. . ."

"Sure, I can do that! Sounds like fun actually! What club?"

"Uhhh. . .just come here first, OK?"

"Sure thing, be there soon!"

"See ya, Jer," he grinned and hung up.

_Hopefully Ma gets home in time,_ he thought, going to talk to Angel--he was saving Jack for last. _And hopefully this all goes smoothly. . .I don't want to scare the stray. . ._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

They snuck in undetected by Lock or her friends and Bobby picked a booth in a dark corner. Jackie sat with Evelyn and Jerry across from Bobby, Angel, and Sofi (La Vida Loca). The youngest Mercer hadn't been very happy with the idea of watching Lock play without telling her, he had said it compromised the trust thing.

"Jack, try not to look so damn _enthused_," Angel teased.

"C'mon, Jackie," Sofi said. "_Enjoy_ yourself."

Jack looked up from his pop, hazel eyes full of frustration, then resumed frowning at his drink. Bobby nudged his foot against Jack's leg, earning himself a glare, but he had the boy's attention.

"Hey, wanna go sit at the bar?" he asked, leaning on the table.

"I thought this was a_ family_ get together, Bobby," Jerry said. "And now you two are gonna ditch us for the_ bar_?"

"Leave them be, Jeremiah," Ma said. "We're all here, like he wanted, so let them sit where they want."

"So? Want to?" Bobby asked, getting up and staring at Jack.

"Sure, whatever," he growled, getting up.

"_Behave_, you two," Ma warned. "No _trouble_, understand?"

"Course Ma," Bobby grinned, leading the way to the bar.

Bobby picked a spot where they were out of sight of his family and Lock, Jack slumped onto a stool and stared at the counter top. Bobby sat down beside him and ordered two shots of Jack Daniels, elbowing Jackie a little when the drinks came. His hazel eyes looked at Bobby, the shot glass, then back to Bobby.

"C'mon, you lil fairy," Bobby grinned, picking up his shot. "_Drink."_

This was far from the first time Bobby had ever done shots with the teen, the kid could keep up pretty well, but once drunk he was _gone_. Jack picked up his shot, clinking it with Bobby's, and they downed the Daniels, slamming the glasses down.

"Don't get me drunk, Bobby," Jack mumbled.

"Awwww! C'mon! I love it when you sing 'Jack drinks Jack'!" Bobby laughed, signaling two more shots.

"I'm serious, asshole," he snapped.

"Chill the fuck down, Cracker Jack! I ain't gonna get you trashed, _Ma's_ here."

They tipped their shots to each other and slammed them back, putting the empty glasses upside down on the counter. The shots were doing their job, Jackie sighed and relaxed, leaning on the counter.

"More?" the tender asked.

"Nah, not right now," Bobby smirked. "Can't get drunk."

"'Bout you kid?" he asked Jack. "Anything to drink _besides_ booze?"

"Cherry Coke," he smiled.

"Comin' up."

Bobby snickered, elbowing his brother and checked his watch. It was seven ten, where the hell was the band?

"Hey, where's the band?" he asked when the tender gave Jack his Coke.

"Oh, they're dinking with a slideshow thing and movies to play while they perform. . .Kinda like homemade music videos, they're actually pretty cool," he said and went to serve more customers.

_Hmmmmm. . .Lock's got all sorts of little tricks up her sleeves. . .I can't wait!_

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, Jack spun on his seat to watch the stage and Bobby leaned on the bar. Ransom showed up in front of the closed velvet curtains, a microphone in hand, Bobby could see the light from a projector on the ceiling and grew anxious.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" Ransom was amping the crowd. "I give to you, the _beautiful_, the_ dark_, the _twisted: _Heart's Locket!"

The curtains opened, revealing Lock and her band.The stray stood center stage, no guitar for now, head lowered--hair obscuring her face--with the mic in her hands. She was dressed very "punk-goth" as Jack would say: torn jeans, black fishnets under them, her combat boots, small chains looping her waist (making U's all the way around), black bracelets, torn long sleeved black shirt with fishnet sleeves that had thumbholes, her nails were done and when she looked up--eyeliner that made her eyes look like phantoms.

"Whoa," Jack breathed. "She's totally got the stage appearance thing down. _Damn!_ She's hot!"

Bobby nodded, then saw the projection screen behind the drummer. It was up high enough so he wouldn't block it and so the projector light wouldn't blind any of them.

The music started, Lock lifted her head and gave the crowd a haunted look, and pictures popped up behind them of the girl. Bobby's jaw hit the ground. The pictures _were_ the teen, but as he'd _never_ seen her: being her _complete_ self.

A picture of her in a cemetery, standing with her back against an angel statue, her head leaned back as if she were staring into its eyes, and her arms over her head--around its neck. Another of her when she was younger, sitting on church steps, acoustic guitar in hands, a haunted look in her eyes as she stared at the photographer. They kept flowing, puzzle pieces from her past, and then she started to sing, making eye contact with the crowd.

_"If you feel so empty,  
So used up, so let down. . .  
If you feel so angry,  
So ripped off, so stepped on. . .  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down!  
You're not the only one  
So get up. . ."_

She stepped off the stage, onto a table, then moved through the crowd--the people all moved around her, certain kids being drawn to her.

_"Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot.  
Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!"_

She sang directly to certain kids, the misfits, the outcasts--making them belong.

_"If you feel so filthy,  
So dirty, so fucked up!  
If you feel so walked on,  
So painful, so pissed off!  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down!  
You're not the only one!  
So get up!  
Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!  
Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!"_

The boys had a guitar moment, Lock leapt onto a table soon to be joined by Ransom, and Bobby watched the projections again. Here was Lock, beat to hell: black eye, bloody lip, bruised jaw, and a proud smirk on her face. Lock and Ransom sitting on a stone staircase, both making idiotic faces at the camera. Lock sitting on a building roof, presumably the edge, staring at the rising full moon. The stray playing in a fire hydrant with a whole fleet of little kids, laughing like Bobby'd never seen.

Lock jumped back on stage, taking her place in the center, she seemed different--searching for someone, and then she finished the song.

_"If you feel so empty,  
So used up, so let down,  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up!"_

People who had been sitting, suddenly jumped up, pumping their fists in the air in time with her voice. Lock did the same.

_"Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!  
Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!"_

She made eye contact with Bobby, clearly surprised to see him, and glanced at Jack. Bobby felt his heart leap into his throat, he sucked in a nervous breath, and Jackie grabbed his shoulder. Lock smiled to the crowd and they got ready for another song--taking a quick drink from bottles of water just off stage.

"Bobby!" Jack spun him. "Dude, she fuckin' _saw_ us!"

"Tell me something' I don't know," he mumbled. "At least she _didn't see _Ma and the others. . .And she wasn't pissed. . ."

Jack looked around nervously, hunching down, and trying to disappear. Bobby put his hand on the teen's arm, trying to get him to calm down and Jack looked at him.

"I never knew Lock had a thing with cemeteries. . ." he murmured, staring at Bobby.

"Jackie, I'm not surprised. . .think of the other pictures--we just saw _a lot _what she _hides_ from the world."

"Think we'll ever see those sides in person?" he asked, claming down.

"Already have. . .well, a couple. . ."

"Huh� What _ones_?"

"That night with that fuck Rook and the paint fight before. . .Two different sides. . ." Bobby grinned.

"Bobby. . ." Jack was nervous again.

"What, Cracker Jack?"

"I---uhhhh--_kissed_ her. . ." he muttered to his drink.

"I know that, you idiot," he ruffled his hair.

"No, I mean_ tonight! _I **_kissed_** her. . ."

"_Oh! _Wait, _what!_" he made the boy look at him.

"Bobby! _She_ wanted me to! I could tell!"

"Oh, _what?_ She just said 'Jackie, stick your tongue down my throat!' Jesus, I thought I told you to be fuckin' _slow!_"

"Dammit, Bobby! Let me explain!" tears filled his baby brothers eyes.

_Way to go, fuck head! Blow a nut at the kid when he tells you somethin' personal. . ._

"All right, Cracker Jack. . .I'm sorry. . .Go ahead."

The teen stammered out his explanation, telling Bobby how she had looked at him, how she kissed back, how he _stopped_ when she gave him a sign, and how she had told him straight up to not push it. Hazel eyes regarded him nervously after he was done.

"Jack," he put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm so damn _proud_ of you!"

"_What?_" Jack gave him a stunned look.

"You _are _going _slow_, you're letting her get comfortable--hell, you double check every time!" he laughed. "I shoulda' seen this comin'! With as much as you_ flirt_ with Stray. . ."

_"Bobby!_" he snickered, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, c'mon!" he messed up his little brother's hair, laughing "I see why _you're_ the one to sneak through her defenses, you little flirt!"

"Shut the fuck up," Jack laughed, playfully shoving him.

"Hey, Stray's coming back on!" they both turned and paid careful attention to her.

Now, Lock had a long, leather trench coat on, covering everything, and still no guitar. The projector was off and she had the mic in a stand, holding both it and the mic. She looked at the crowd with a grin, while the guys played, then she opened her mouth and sang.

_"Well, it rains and it pours,  
When you're out on your own. . .  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing,  
I'm drunk, I suppose. . .  
If it looks like I'm laughing,  
I'm really just asking to leave. . .  
This alone, you're in time for the show,  
You're the one that I need,  
I'm the one that you loathe. .  
You can watch me corrode  
Like a beast in repose. .  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band. . ."_

She flicked her hand up and the lights over the guys dimmed, making them vanish, then slowly faded back in.

_"I've really been on a bender and it shows.  
So why don't you  
Blow me a kiss before she goes?"_

She put her hand to her temple, as if it were a gun.

_"Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me. . .  
A kiss and I will surrender. . .  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead!  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright, the sun is afraid  
To rise and be in love with  
All of these vampires. .  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me. . ."_

She moved up to the mic, hands going to the flaps of the coat.

_"There's a place in the dark  
Where the animals go  
You can take off your skin_  
(here she stripped the coat, revealing her earlier outfit, and pulling a gasp from Jackie)  
_In the cannibal glow.  
Juliet loves the beat  
And the lust it commands,  
Drop the dagger and  
Lather the blood on your hands,  
Romeo. . .  
"I've really been on a bender and it shows.  
So why don't you  
Blow me a kiss before she goes?  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me. . .  
A kiss and I will surrender. . .  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead!  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright, the sun is afraid  
To rise and be in love with  
All of these vampires. .  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me. . ."_

_Lock, you certainly are a whole different being on that stage,_ Bobby thought, clapping and cheering. _You're---free----_

"These guys are gonna take a quick break, to catch their breath and cool down," Ransom was saying."Hold tight, I swear they will return."

Lock didn't come to mingle with the people, like her band mates, but Bobby figured he knew where she went. Jack finished his Coke and got up, heading for the back exit.

"Hey, where do you think you're goin'?" Bobby demanded, grabbing his coat and stopping him.

"To talk to her," Jack said, pulling free.

"Jackie," he have him a serious look, "stay _slow_ with her, don't _push._"

"I_ won't,_" he smiled and took off.

_He might stand a chance with Stray,_ he thought, ordering a beer. _If he's careful, he might even _date_ her. . .Now, _that_ would be interesting. . ._

"That boy better not hurt Lock," a gruff voice said.

Bobby turned and saw the bouncer, Jack said his name was Brutal, and he looked just that--a _brute._

"Brutal. . .I'm Bobby Mercer," he extended his hand. "And Jackie would _never_ hurt Stray, trust me."

"Mercer, huh?" the man had quite the grip. "I've heard that name before. . .Rough bunch. . .Take good care of that girl."

"We are," he grinned.

Brutal turned and went back to guarding the door. Bobby turned and went back to his beer.

**Songs:� **Riot--3 Days Grace and The Sharpest Lives--My Chemical Romance 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jack lit a cigarette as he stepped outside, saw Lock on the brick wall, drinking a water. He looked her over briefly, memorizing her outfit, then walked over and stood next to her.

"I'm not gonna have to dress like _that_ if I join the band, am I?" he snickered, taking a drag.

"You won't _have_ to, but if you want you can dress it up a little. . . Eyeliner, that stuff," she smirked.

"Eyeliner isn't a big thing," he laughed. "How long is your break?"

"Ten minutes."

"Hmmm. . ." he took another hit. "You cold?"

"Why?" she gave him a playful look.

"Well," he moved and put his arms around her, pulling the coat over both of them. "'Cuz I'd help you stay warm. Can't have you sick if you're singin'."

"Very true," she snuggled back into his chest.

_Easy, Jackie boy,_ he told himself. _Keep it innocent. . .go slow. . ._

"You gonna sing any of _your own_ songs tonight?" he pitched his smoke, then put his arm around her waist--slowly.

"Maybe, maybe not," she snickered. "You'll just have to see, won't you?"

"Well, I guess so," he smiled, feeling tingly.

She laughed, relaxing into him, and pulled the coat closer around them. Jack's heart raced in his chest, his mind spun out of control, and he slowly, gently nuzzled into her neck. Lock's heart was racing too, her breathing a tad uneven, and Jack moved, letting his chin sit on her head. Being 6'2" had its advantages. She relaxed again, her breath evened out, and he knew he needed to be more careful.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lock," he muttered."I guess I just keep pushin' it, don't I?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "But you always know and _back off_. . . That's all I ask of you."

"No problem there," he hugged her. "I know this is prolly another _push_, but--."

She cut him off, turning around in his embrace, and lips met his. He let out a small noise, the shock of her answer catching him by surprise, but smiled into her lips. It was another innocent kiss, mind blowing as usual, and he _loved_ it. She broke it and rested her head on his chest, arms around his waist.

"Question answered," he said softly, rubbing her back. "You didn't _have_ to do that, Lock."

"I know," she said lightly. "I sorta. . . ._wanted_ to."

"I see," he snickered a little.

They were silent, just snuggled against each other, and Jack's heart swelled. He'd made _two_ mistakes tonight, relatively big ones considering Lock, but he'd been_ forgiven_ each time.He felt unbelievable _lucky_, he doubted that she'd ever kissed anyone before because she 'sorta wanted to', and felt warm all over.

"Jackie boy?" she murmured.

"Hmm?" he still rubbed her back.

"My break's over, I gotta get back. . ." she sounded almost disappointed.

"Mmmmm," he was just as disappointed. "All right. I should get back to Bobby anyhow, 'fore he thinks I got lost or some shit."

Neither of them moved, arms still around each other, and he smiled. Her hands ran over his lower back, drawing light patterns, and he shivered pleasantly.

"Jack, I _really _gotta go," she said with a slight snicker.

"Yeah, me too," he snickered.

"I'm _serious_."

"So am _I_."

"_Really_, I should go," she giggled.

"All right," he laughed. "But to do _that_, you have to let go."

Her hands slowly moved from his back, keeping contact with his body, came to a rest on his hips, and she looked at him. He smirked, brushed her hair from her eyes, and let his hands sit on her shoulders. She smiled and stood on tip toes to kiss him again. He leaned in and met her half way, letting her stand normally, and felt her smirk. He thought about asking permission to go deeper, but shoved it away--_no more pushing_.

"K, I'm goin' now," she smiled shyly.

"I'll be watching you," he grinned, grabbing another quick kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack sat back down next to Bobby, he felt the blue eyes study him. He blushed and stared at his hands, feeling embarrassed.Bobby laughed, taking a swig of beer, and shook his head.

"So, how was it _this _time?" he snickered.

"Shut up, Bobby," Jack smirked.

"So it was _that_ good, huh?"

"Fuck you," he giggled, shoving him.

"No, I don't swing that way, fairy," Bobby elbowed him. "And besides, you're my_ little brother_, you creep."

Jack burst into laughter, shaking his head, and put his head on his arms as they rested on the counter. Bobby laughed, taking another drink, and Jack knew he was staring at him again.

"_What?_" he said, making eye contact.

"Nuttin'," Bobby smirked. "Just tryin' to process the idea of _you_ kissing Lock."

"Go to hell!" he laughed.

Bobby went to say something, but Ransom was back on stage. They both turned and waited."And now, as promised!" Ransom yelled. "They have returned!"

The curtains opened, Lock finally had her guitar, and everyone clapped and cheered. She put her mouth close to the microphone.

"This is one of my own songs, it's brand new. So sit back, shut up, and enjoy the show," she looked at Jack and smirked.

Jack watched as the lights faded, in the crowd and on stage, until only Lock was visible with her guitar. A slow, sad intro flowed from her, eyes closed as the music came from her heart. The lights faded in on the band as they joined her one by one, the beat staying slow and sweet.

_"With the gift of your kiss,  
My whole world is alive.  
Colors so intense,  
I have to shut my eyes.  
Whispers turn to screams,  
Of feelings I can't hide.  
I put my walls up,  
Push you away,  
As you pull me close. . ."_

Jack's heart raced as he watched her play a slow solo, intently focused on her hands, and he couldn't breathe right.

_"Broken and torn,  
Lost and alone in this thing  
Called life!  
You found a way in,  
You know hold a key.  
That could unlock  
Something deep inside me. . .  
Chase away the monsters,  
Keep the demons at bay,  
Holding the hand  
Of a lost little Stray. . .  
Broken and torn  
Lost and alone--  
But you're here  
To save my soul!  
With the gift of your kiss . . ."_

Suddenly, the beat exploded. Lock shook her head from side to side, hair fanning out, playing a fast paced solo, and then moved back to the mic.

_"Whisper, whisper  
Lost No More!  
Whisper, whisper  
Lost No More!  
You hold the key,  
Take this scream from me!  
Unlock my heart,  
Unlock my trust!  
Whisper, whisper  
Alone No More!  
Whisper, whisper  
Alone No More!"_

They ended with a loud finish, Lock panting and smiling, the crowd screaming, and Jack was speechless. He turned and leaned on the counter, trying to catch his breath.

"Jackie boy?" Bobby touched his shoulder.

"I'm all right," he managed to say. "Just in shock."

Bobby rubbed his shoulder, laughing, and handed him the bar. Jack took it and downed some, wincing at the gross taste--he _hated_ beer. He got his breathing under control, but the rest of his body was still freaking out.

"I think that song was about _you, _fairy," Bobby snickered, taking his beer back.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"That's a _good _sign, Cracker Jack."

"I know. . .it's just _shocking_."

"You gonna be _okay_?"

"Yeah," he turned and smirked. "I'll be fine."

_She just changed the game, whether she knows it or not. . ._he thought. _That changes everything._

"Here," Bobby handed him another shot.

They slammed their shots together and Jack felt a little more relaxed.

"No more, Bobby. . ."

"A'ight," he laughed and nudged him.

Jack checked the time, it was only 9:30-they had a while to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around ten thirty, Lock and the guys called it quits. They packed up everything and loaded it into the trucks, then went back inside to hang out. She saw Jackie sitting alone at the bar, wondered where Bobby was, and decided to join him.

"Hey, this seat taken?" she smirked, gesturing the empty stool.

"Nah, go ahead," he grinned.

She laughed and sat down, feeling him look her over. He laughed a little, taking a drink of his pop, and Lock ordered a Cherry Coke.

"On the house, Lock," Mac grinned, also slipping her pay to her with the drink.

"Thanks, Mac," she smiled, pocketing the money.

_Bobby and Jack did shots,_ she thought as she saw a couple of shot glasses upside down in front of him.

"I'm _not_ drunk, Lock," Jack said defensively.

"Wouldn't be sitting next to you if I _thought_ you were, Jack."

"Oh. . ."

She laughed and took a drink, relishing the sweet liquid in her throat. Jack stuck his tongue out, scrunching his nose, and crossed his eyes. She looked away, pretending not to know him, and repressed giggles.

"Cracker Jack," Bobby showed up. "Quit being a _dork_."

"Thanks for saving me from this dork wad, Bobby," she laughed, elbowing Jack.

"_Anytime,_" he laughed, grabbing the stool on the other side of Jack. "Lock, you do shots?"

"Used to," she said, seeing Jack's jaw drop.

"Well, that's _not_ the answer I expected," he snickered. "What do ya say, do a couple?"

"Define a _couple_, Bobby," she looked into the twinkling blue eyes.

"_Two_, that's it."

"What are we shooting?" she smirked at Jack.

"Daniels," Bobby leaned on the bar. "So, that a yes?"

"Just _two_. Wouldn't wanna drink you under the table, Bobby."

"You _wish_," he snickered, ordering the shots.

She felt Jack's hazel eyes burning into her and turned to him. He looked concerned and very surprised, fingers drumming on the counter. She shook her head, smiling, and grabbed her first shot. All three raised them up, then tipped them back, slamming the empty glasses to the counter.

"Fuck!" Lock gasped. "Forgot how much that shit _burns_!"

"Drink me under the table my _ass!_" Bobby laughed, sliding her the other shot.

"Blow me, Bobby!" she smirked. "It's been a few years since I drank."

"Cheers," Jack smiled, raising his glass. "To firsts."

"And_ lasts_," Lock grinned, raising her own glass.

"And all the in betweens," Bobby laughed.

The burn wasn't as bad, but Lock was still happy they were only doing the two shots. Jack looked slightly buzzed, but she and Bobby were fine. She relaxed, leaning on the bar, and listened to the music. Bobby got up and went to the bathroom.

"You used to drink a lot?" Jack murmured.

"That was a different life, Jackie boy," she mumbled, looking at him. "One that I'll _never_ go back to."

"Full of secrets," he smirked, leaning in close to her.

"You don't even _know_," she smiled, putting their noses together.

Quickly, Jack cocked his head and their mouths met She flinched a little, but let him kiss her. Jackie slid off the stool and moved as close as he could, carefully putting his hands on her waist.

_Yep, buzzed,_ she confirmed. _Don't let him go too far. . ._

His tongue wet her lips, asking for entry, and she allowed it for some odd reason. Her body lit on fire as he explored her mouth for the second time that night, she held her ground and toyed with his tongue stud. She was only going on instinct, with what felt right, refusing to use what others had _forced_ her to learn--she wanted to be a clean slate with Jackie.

_'That's it, Lock. . .Ahhhh, yes. . .just like _that_. . .'_ a voice rushed back, making her feel sick.

"Whoa," Jack panted as she suddenly pulled back. "Lock, you all right? Did I push too far? I'm sorry. . ."

"It's not you, Jackie. . ." she was trying to get her breath back and to stop feeling sick.

"Hey," he soothed, looking at her. "What is it?"

"Uhhhh. . .memories. . ._bad_ ones," she felt a tear slip down her face and wiped it away furiously. "It wasn't you, I swear. . .I just. . ."

"Shhh, Lock," Jack hugged her, rubbing her back. "I understand the whole memories flooding back thing, _believe_ me."

"I'm sorry, Jackie. . ." she breathed into his chest.

"_Don't _be! You can't help it," he hugged closer. "I'd_ rather_ you stopped if it was a bad memory. . I don't want to make things any more difficult on you."

"Hey, Stray," Bobby was back, his strong hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

She couldn't make her mouth speak, hugged Jack closer, and the older teen got the message.

"Bad memories, Bobby," Jack told him.

"Oh, Stray, I'm sorry, kiddo," he rubbed her shoulder with a strong, comforting hand. "Know what?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled into Jack's chest.

"I think it's time we all got our butts _home_. It's been a long, exhausting night, we all need to just hit the hay. . ." he put her jacket on her shoulders.

She nodded into Jack's chest, slowly letting him help her into it, and stayed close to them as they left. She sat in the back seat with Jack, resting her head on his shoulder, and breathing in his comforting cologne. He laved their fingers together and set his chin on her head.

Three hours after she fell asleep, she woke with a scream locked in her throat, alone, scared, and she went upstairs--crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack heard someone downstairs and got up to check it out. He saw Lock at the dining room table, staring out the window and a glass of water sitting in front of her. She'd been crying and was in the process of gnawing on her knuckle.

"Lock?" he murmured. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she muttered. "Nightmares. . ._memories_. . ."

"It's _three_ in the morning. . .we just got home at midnight. . ."

"I _can't_ go back to sleep," she wiped her face. "Every damn time I close my eyes, _they're_ there."

"Come on," he held out his hand. "You can stay in my room, I'll crash on the floor."

Her silver eyes looked at him with wonder, no fear whatsoever, and she slowly took his hand. He led her upstairs, smiling when he saw that she was wearing an old pair of his pajama pants and one of Bobby's old T's. He let her get settled and got himself some extra blankets and a spare pillow.

"Jack?" she whispered when he came back in.

"Hmmm?"

"As long as you have your own blankets. . .you don't have to stay on the floor. . ." she muttered shyly, looking like a terrified little kid.

"They're _that_ bad, huh?" he whispered, motioning for her to slide over.

"Worse," she murmured as he got situated.

He wrapped one blanket over himself, then put the big comforter over them both, watching to see if Lock was uncomfortable with it. She wasn't and he shut the light off and lay back.

"C'mon," he murmured. "Come here."

She moved closer and snuggled into his bare chest, letting him put an arm around her and inhaling his scent. He could feel her relax, drifting off, and he gently kissed her forehead. He sighed, feeling content and needed, smiling to himself.

"Jackie?" she muttered, sleepily.

"Mmmm?" he hugged her closer.

"Thank you. . . For doing this. . .and not being--."

"Not being all _'Kett'_ about it?" he finished for her.

"_Exactly_. . .It means a lot to me. . .to know I can _trust_ you enough to stay in the same bed and feel _safe_. . ." she whispered. "No one else has ever done this for me. . ."

"I'll keep you _safe_, Lock," he breathed. "No monsters and no nightmares for the _rest_ of the night, deal?"

"Deal," she sighed and snuggled closer, one hand resting on his stomach, her head on his shoulder.

"Night, Stray," he yawned, closing his eyes.

"Night, Jackie boy," she breathed, moving and putting a light kiss on his lips.

He tingled from head to toe, biting his lip as she got comfortable again. She was coming to trust_ him_ more and more, and he soared because of it. Her face was hidden in his neck, breath warming his skin, and her hand on his midriff, but he was still able to fall asleep quickly--he was in_ no rush_.

**Song: **One of my own titled "The Gift" 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jack woke with Lock's back pressed to his chest, and he curled closer, burying his face in her neck. She snickered and pressed closer to him.

"Morning," he smiled, "how'd you sleep?"

"No monsters, no nightmares," she yawned, not making a move from him.

"Glad I helped," he grinned.

"Mmmm," she rolled over and cuddled close to his chest, her hand caressing his back.

_God, I _never_ woke up like this with Kett. . ._ he thought.

"Hey, you two," Bobby appeared. "Ma's got breakfast downstairs."

"All right, Bobby," Lock said.

"Wait! How come he's not_ trippin'_ out!" Jack asked after Bobby left.

"He saw us last night. . .Woke me up to see what the deal was. . I told him, he told Evelyn I guess. . .They know it wasn't like we did _nothing'_. . ."

"Oh, I see. . .so much for not feeling _awkward_ about this. . ." he mumbled.

"Why would you feel _weird_?" she looked into his eyes.

"I didn't mean like _that!_ I just. . .know they would prolly suspect something. . . .Man, am I gonna get ragged on now. . ." he sighed.

"I was just _teasing,_ Jackie boy," she smiled, giving his lips a light kiss.

"_Nice,_" he grinned. "_Thanks_, Lock."

"Anytime," she laughed, stretching and getting out of the bed. "C'mon, or we'll both never live this down."

"Hey!" he laughed and sat up, catching her around the waist and pulling her back to him. "Come here."

She squeaked in surprise as he yanked her into his lap, laughing and squirming against him. He smiled and just held onto her, resting his head on her shoulder blade, and just breathed her in. He wished that he could make this moment last forever, he didn't want to let her go--_not ever_.

"_Jack!_" she giggled, trying in vain to pry his hand from her waist. "Come on now!"

"Mmmmmm," he growled playfully and wrapped his other arm around her, leaning back on his wall.

She giggled and struggled playfully, prying his fingers up and he just laced their hands together. She growled, giving up her fight, and collapsed back against him, pouting.

_Jackie boy,_ he reminded, _you're _not_ going out with her. . .she's starting to _trust_ you. . .do you really wanna risk fucking everything up?_

"OK, Jack," she struggled for real, "_seriously_, let go."

"Sorry. . ." he whispered, releasing her. "I- - -don't know what that was. . .I apologize, Lock."

_Flirting on a whole new level. . .Dammit! I need to watch how I act! I don't know what those other boys from her past did. . .I don't know how they fucking started it. . .be fucking careful!_

She got off the bed and looked at him. Her ghost eyes regarded him nervously, watching his movements carefully, and he felt shame strangle him. He dropped his head, bringing his knees up, and rested on them. A hand touched his hair, running through it, and then stopped on his cheek. Slowly, he looked at her, feeling like an idiot, and she caressed his face with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, Lock. . .I probably just reminded you of Kett or somethin'. . ." he whispered.

"Oh, Jackie," she actually laughed. "You could _never _remind me of Kett. . .I blame what just happened on your _hormones_."

He laughed, felt somewhat better, and held her eyes with his. She smirked and gave him a hug, her face in his neck, and gave his nose a brief kiss when she pulled back.

"C'mon, we're gonna catch hell for sure now," she smiled.

"Fuck. . ." he muttered, getting up and grabbing a T-shirt. "This'll be_ fun_. . ."

She snickered and went downstairs, making a face at Bobby as she passed. Jack slowly went downstairs, knowing how people who have snuck in their boyfriend or girlfriend into their room felt when they got caught, and felt his face burn. Bobby pulled him aside, dragging him into the laundry room, and shut the door.

_Hell. . .here we go. . ._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby looked at his little brother as he leaned against the dryer, Jack's eyes on the floor, and his face covered in a light blush. Ma had asked Bobby to talk to him, they knew it was only to help Stray _sleep_ last night, but they thought a talk would be a good idea.

Bobby understood completely when Lock had told him why she was sharing a bed with Jack, the girl had even offered to go to her own room, but Bobby told her to get some sleep. He knew Stray wouldn't fuck Jack, even if she was crushing on the kid--Lock was no Sofi, _thank God!_

"We didn't do _anything_, Bobby," Jack mumbled.

"I know that, you fairy," he laughed, hopping up onto the washer. "But Ma still wants me to talk to you."

"She pissed?" he still stared a hole in the floor.

"Nope, neither am _I_."

Jack shifted nervously and still looked away from him. Bobby grinned and shook his head, Jackie was such a dork sometimes.

"We just don't want that turning into a habit, understand? Things have a way of happening, even if you honestly believe they never will. . .Self-control is a tricky bitch. . ."

_Am I _really_ having this conversation with Cracker Jack? Man, talk about awkward . . .I need a drink. . .or a smoke. . .shit. . ._

"Bobby," Jack finally looked at him, a faint smirk on his mouth. "Is this your version of the sex talk?"

"Hey," Bobby laughed, "this is the girl/guy version, not the guy/guy version! I guess we kinda missed that one, huh?"

"Fuck off," Jack relaxed, laughing.

"Seriously, Jack," Bobby got serious again. "I don't want you slippin' and end up doin' something you'll regret. . .Stray _trusts_ you. . .Don't _jeopardize_ that."

"_Wow_, big words and _everything!_" Jack laughed.

"Watch it, you little queer!" he grumbled, trying to look pissed, failing with a huge smile.

"Bobby? Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I _really_ like her. . .I mean like. . ._wow!_" he blushed and looked at his feet. "But I'm afraid I'm gonna fuck somethin' up. . . ."

"Why would you be afraid of that, Jackie?"

"I keep having _slight_ slips. . ."

"You better _explain_, Jack."

"Right," Jack took a deep breath. "Last night I _kissed_ her again, at the bar. . .I don't know _why_. . . .then this morning I pulled her _into my lap_. . .I don't know what's _wrong _with me! I'm turning into those fuck heads from my past!" he started to sob.

"Jack _Mercer!_" Bobby leapt down and pulled the boy close. "Don't you ever, _ever_ fucking think that! **_EVER!_** You are _not _those guys! Do you hear me!"

"But. . .Bobby. . ."

"_No_," he interrupted. "You're a _teenage_ boy, Cracker Jack. That's why you keep doing that shit, having your little slips. . ._Everyone_ does, get me? You_ stop_ when she wants. . .Do you think if you were turning into those ass holes from your past that you'd do that?"

Jack stayed quiet and clung to Bobby, letting his pent up emotions out. Bobby rubbed his back, feeling so bad for the teen, so heartbroken.

"She'd kill me if I went too far, right? She'd _stop_ me?" Jack was almost begging.

"Jackie boy," Bobby said firmly. "Lock won't _have_ to stop you, you're a good kid. You stop on your own."

"But what if I don't, Bobby!" he was in a panic. "What if I _can't_ stop?"

"Jack," he held the boy at arms length and looked into his eyes. "The fact that you worry so much about it tells me that you won't _ever_ do that to her. Do you see that, kiddo?"

"I guess. . ." he muttered, wiping his face. "I'm still scared, Bobby. . ."

"Good," he embraced the teen, "that means you'll watch yourself around Stray."

"Bobby?" he mumbled.

"What, Jackie?"

"I don't want to eat right now. . .not with everyone. . ."

"I figured. Go on and take a shower or somethin, A'ight?"

"All right. . .Thanks, Bobby," he let go of him.

"Hey. . ."

"What?" Jack was to the door and turned.

"Love you, you lil fairy bitch," Bobby grinned.

"Love you too, you major fuck," Jack smirked.

"Never forget that," he followed Jack out.

"I _won't_," he bounded up the steps and into the bathroom.

Now, on to my breakfast. . .he went into the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lock hummed as she messed with her camera, she was planning on taking some shots of the Mercers. She snuck upstairs and saw Bobby on the couch, watching a hockey game and drinking a beer.

_Got 'cha,_ she smirked, raising the camera.

"Stray!" he laughed when the flash went off.

"What? I need some pictures."

"For what?"

"That's a _secret,_" she smiled.

"Uh huh," he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you wait until later and take some of a pick up game?"

"I'll do that too," she snapped another shot of him giving her a look. "I've got _plenty_ of film."

"Terrific," Jack said sarcastically from the banister.

"Isn't it?" she took a quick shot of him before he looked away.

"I thought y'all were doin' the band thing today," Bobby muttered, swigging his beer.

"Can't. . .Coop and Connor couldn't make it," she said, sitting in the recliner and leaning back.

"Yank!" Jack laughed, stealing the camera.

She glared at him as he raised it and took a picture. Bobby laughed and sat on the arm of the chair as Jack snapped another one.

"I'm stealing this for a while," Jack grinned. "And I'm gonna take some pictures of you when you_ least expect _it!"

"Goody," she growled, sticking her tongue out.

He stuck his tongue out in return, taking another picture, then sat cross-legged on the floor beside her, and watched the game. She stared at the TV, not really paying attention to the game, and her mind kept replaying the night before: the kiss, the nightmares, and then sleeping in Jack's room.

_I'm getting comfortable here. . . .Too comfortable maybe. . .Fuck! What in the hell am I doing!_ She battled with herself mentally. _Don't I fucking remember what the other boys did? They all started out_ innocent_ too--look how that turned out._

Suddenly, she got up and went to her room, locking the bottom door, and fell on her bed. Memories washed over her, she closed her teary eyes and rode them out.

_'Lock, give me your hand. . ._' a boy said, taking her nine-year-old hand and placing it between his legs. _'That's it. . .Do like I showed you. . .Harder, Lock. . .Faster. . .ooohhh. . .'_

She growled and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow, and her hands clenched up. More memories kept coming, making her feel physically sick.

_'Come here, you little bitch!'_ an older boy from the last home yelled. _'I'll fucking teach you to tell me no! On your knees!'_

_'Have you ever kissed someone, sweetie?'_ a teen boy from an earlier home asked. _'I mean with tongue? No? Good, come here. . .Lemme show you how. . .'_

She screamed into her pillow, trying to make the phantoms go away, and sobbed. Why of all times did they come back _now?_

_'Lock. . .'_ a boy panted. _'Oh, Lock! Don't stop. . . .Good. . . .girl. . .stay put! You swallow all of it!'_

She roared in rage and flailed on the bed, punching the mattress and pillows, screaming and finally sobbing.

"Stray?" Bobby pounded on the door, worried--terrified. "Stray, _open_ this door!"

"Bobby, give me a second," she snapped, wiping her face.

"No, _now!_" he commanded, pounding again. "Lock, are you _all right?_"

"Fine," she growled, unlocking the door. "Just motherfucking_ peachy_!"

"Stray," he opened the door and looked her over. "Oh, hell, Stray. . . .Memories?"

"Don't fucking _touch_ me!" she barked, flinching away from his hand when he trued to touch her shoulder. "Just stay_ away_, Bobby."

"All right," he held his hands up and took a few steps back. "I'm_ away_, Lock. Now, are you _all right?_"

"No," she whimpered, furiously wiping tears that were falling again. "And I _never_ will be 'all right'."

"Stray. . .please. . .let me help you," he pleaded.

"Bobby," she whispered, "you can't help me. Not with _this_. . ."

She saw Jackie hovering around the bottom step, biting his lip nervously, and not knowing what to do. Lock trembled and backed away from the boys.

"Leave me alone!" she growled.

"Fine," Bobby was defeated, going up the steps.

"_Bobby!_" Jack hissed. "You can't just_ abandon_ her like this!"

_Please don't go! _her mind pleaded. _Please! Come back. . .hug me, hold me. . .comfort me. . .Tell me I'll be OK. . ._

"She wants to be left alone, Jack," Bobby muttered. "Come on."

Bobby went the rest of the way upstairs, shutting the top door, and Lock felt Jack still in the stairwell. She fell back against the wall, sliding to the floor, and covered her face.

_You bastards!_ her instinct shrieked._ I thought you were different! I thought. . .I could get close. . .trust you. . ._

Arms were around her, pulling her close. She didn't resist, the familiar scent making it all okay, and clung to Jack. He rubbed her back, head resting on hers, and suddenly, the top door opened and Bobby tore down the stairs.

"Stray," he collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms around her as well. "I'm _sorry!_ I didn't mean to _abandon_ you! I fucked up!"

She stayed facing Jackie, but let Bobby know she forgave him by touching his strong arm. Bobby shifted, moving close behind her, head resting on the shoulder opposite Jack, and just held her. She cried, but now from sweet relief rather than anger and sorrow. They _were_ different.

_They won't abandon me. . .won't give up. . .They _do_ care. . Hell, _I_ care about them. . ._she thought, drifting off, the emotional tidal wave had made her _exhausted._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Lock," a voice said softly, a hand running through her hair.

She mumbled and curled closer to the protecting body, burying her face in him.

"Lock, come on," Jack snickered. "Wake up."

She growled and shook her head, grabbing the back of his shirt in defiance. She wanted to stay curled to the strong teen, feeling safe from the horrible things that resided in her mind, feeling his comfort.

"Lock," he taunted, "Bobby's found a pick up game. . .Get up."

"In a minute," she muttered. "Lemme wake up first. . ."

"All right," lips pressed to her temple. "You feelin' better?"

"Mmmmm. . ." she put her face in his neck.

He laughed lightly, hands rubbing her back, and she felt his breath on her neck. Her heart quickened in her chest, but she stayed still--this was Jack, this was different. His mouth pressed to her skin, making her break into goose bumps, and she shivered. He smiled into her flesh, kissing again, then she felt his tongue flick lightly. She jumped, snickering, and he pressed his lips to her neck, then rested his head on her shoulder.

"Up now?" he laughed, running his hands up her back and into her hair.

"Mmmmm Hmmmmm," she smiled, nuzzling his neck.

"Good," he snickered, briefly kissing her neck again. "Let's get going, Bobby's waiting. Your camera's upstairs."

"All right," she yawned, stretching and getting off the floor. "I'll be up in a minute. . .I've gotta grab more film."

_And process what just went on. . ._she thought, with a faint smirk.

"Right," he got up from the floor, "don't be too long."

I won't," she murmured, already looking for the film.

She could feel Jack stare at her a moment, then he walked up the steps, leaving her to find the film and think. She found the film, stuffed it into her jacket pocket and shrugged into it.

_That was certainly interesting. . .Not like the others. . ._she broke into fresh goose bumps at the _thought_ of his lips on her neck. _I just need to be careful. . .he's getting hard to say no to. . .I just don't know about myself anymore. . ._

-----------------------------------------------

Jack was lacing up his skates, watching as Bobby organized teams, and he heard Lock take a picture. He looked up, smirking, and she took another shot of him. He watched as she got some photos of Bobby as he glided on the ice, then stood and skated out himself.

"How long has it been since you've skated, Lock?" he called, grinning.

"A long time, Jackie!" she smiled, getting another picture. "I've probably forgotten how!"

_I can fix that . . ._ he thought, gliding to Bobby.

"Right, Cracker Jack!" Bobby clapped him on the back. "Let's see if I've made a_ man_ out of you yet!"

They lined up, Jackie on defense, and Bobby gave the starting whistle. Bobby got the puck, darting forward, and Jack checked someone into the fence, laughing. Lock whistled, snapping a shot of him, then turned her focus to Bobby. Kids from their block flocked to the game, gathering around Lock, laughing and cheering, pointing to the _Mercer _boys.

"Shit!" Jack yelped as he got shoved into the fence, he had to focus.

"_Get 'em,_ Mercer!" a boy yelled. "Come on!"

Jack smirked and took off, stealing the puck, and flipped it up to Bobby--who shot it to Angel and they scored. Jack and Bobby raised their sticks in victory, floating around each other, and the kids laughed and cheered. Lock laughed, whistled, and flashed the rock star sign. They got lined up again, Bobby looking at Jack over his shoulder, and they started.

A couple hours later, they called it quits. They beat the other team with no problem, it was too easy. Lock had taken off her coat, putting it on a shivering little girl and was currently in the middle of a game of Tag. She ran, laughing, and then got tagged. She giggled, collapsing to the snow, and was promptly dog piled by the entire squad of kids.

"Hey!" Jack called, hanging on the fence. "Are you gonna skate with me or what?"

"_What?_" Lock giggled, sitting up, kids falling back and climbing all over her.

"You gonna_ skate_ with me?" he laughed, never thinking that this was a side of Lock.

"No _skates!_" she was over taken and fell back.

"We gotta spare set! Come on!" he glided over and sat on the bench, switching his skates for his shoes. He figured it may be a bit before she was able to get on the ice.

"Jackie, me an' Angel are splittin'. How long you gonna be?" Bobby asked, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"An hour or two," he smiled.

"A'ight, give a call when you need a ride," Bobby laughed, jogging to the car.

He watched Lock struggle up from the ground, throwing one kid over her shoulder and then spinning around. The camera sat next to him and he grabbed it, checking how many shots she had left, and took one. He smiled as she got in a quick snow fight, eventually screaming as snow went down the back of her shirt. She ran over to Jack, giggling, and used him as a guard. The kids followed, screaming and laughing, but stopped abruptly.

"You _cheat,_ Lock!" they called in unison, pouting.

She stuck her tongue out at them, grinning. Jack looked at the kids and winked, then spun and grabbed Lock around the waist. She shrieked with laughter as he tackled her to the ground, squirming and play fighting with him.

"Yeah! Get her, Jack!" the kids called.

"Jackie!" she giggled, trying to block the snow he was letting sift down from his hand.

He laughed and pinned her hands, sprinkling the snow on her. She gasped as the cold snow fell on her, smiling and tried to get him off of her. A flash went off, one of the older kids took a picture with the camera, and she used the distraction to her advantage.

"Shit!" he gasped as Lock flipped him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands.

"You're in for it now!" she growled playfully.

He yelled, laughing and struggled a little under her. She gave him a white wash and another flash went off as the eldest kid snapped a shot. Snow went down his neck, under his shirt, and he squirmed. He got one arm free, then the other and quickly grabbed Lock, pulling her close to him, and then--.

_What in the world am I doing?_ his mind yelled in shock.

He was kissing Lock, holding her close to his chest, and his hands were tangled in her hair. He could tell she was just going on instinct, she had no idea of what to do, but so far she was doing quite well--and she didn't seem to be scared. His heart pounded in his chest, deafening in his head, and he pulled her closer, wanting as much of her as he could possibly get. Her swift, inexperienced, tongue toyed with his stud, circling it and twisting it, and it sent shivers all down his body. Suddenly, he was very _aware_ that she was sitting in a_ not so good_ spot, but couldn't stop to move her.

_Dammit. . .Not good. . .fuck!_

Lock shifted,_ really_ going where she _didn't need _to be at _this_ moment, and he moaned before he could stop himself. Another flash snapped him to his senses, the kids were still here, and he regrettably broke the contact. He panted, eyes closing, and Lock seemed to still be in a little shock.

"_Ewwwwwwww!_" the kids were disgusted. "That's _gross_ you two!"

"Lock," he whispered, opening his eyes, "you _okay?_"

"Uhh. . .yeah," she smirked lightly, hands lightly kneading his chest. "I think the _kids_ are scarred for _life_ though."

"Hey, uhh. . .Lock," he breathed, really not wanting to make this any more embarrassing for her but he needed to before it got worse. "You _really_ need to get off of me. . ."

"Oh, shit," she blushed, carefully getting off of him.

He groaned and rolled to his stomach in the snow, letting it cool him down. His heart was still racing, his body burned, and he was very short of breath.

_'Self-control is a tricky bitch. . .' _Bobby's voice rang.

_How very fucking true. . .but I didn't go too far. . .thank god! Skating right away may not be the best-._

"Lock! Can you help me?" a girl called. "I can't skate. . ."

"Hang on, I'll be right there!" she yelled.

Jack rolled over, sitting up and watched her lace up the spare skates. Snow clung to her hair, her back, and she still didn't have a coat on. Jack's body had finally gotten itself back to normal and he stood up, moving and putting his skates back on, darting onto the ice before Lock.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Show off!" Lock smiled as Jack flew onto the ice before she even stood up.

"Lock!" the girl on the ice, the one she'd let wear her coat, yelped.

"Coming!" she called, moving onto the ice.

_Fuck! It's been too long! _she thought as she felt her balance trip up on her.

Jack laughed, skating effortlessly around, and she quickly managed to recover. She was still shocked that they had pretty much just _made out_ in the snow, with a group of _little kids_ and God as the witness, but she felt the _butterflies_ so she guessed it wasn't that _bad_. She just felt sorry that she hadn't really known what to do, she'd never really paid attention when _others_ were kissing her, never really _learned_ anything, but Jack didn't seem to care.

"Lock!" the girl gasped, clinging to her waist immediately.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name?"

"Baby Kay," she whimpered. "Don't let me go!"

"Baby Kay, I _am not_ gonna let you go!" she smiled. "But you need to loosen up, turn around, and relax."

"NO!" she yelped, clinging harder to her waist, making Lock stumble a little. "I'll _fall!_"

"No you won't!" Jack grinned, skating up to them. "We've got you! Here, give me a hand and Lock the other. . .Turn around so you can _see_ where you're going, silly!"

The girl turned, very slowly, and grabbed one of each hand. Very hesitantly they advanced, her shuffling her feet more than really trying to skate. Lock looked up and saw that all the kids were skating, where they had skates she had no idea, but it made her grin all the same. Lock let Jack take the other hand of the girl and skated in front of her a little.

"Here, Baby Kay," she instructed. "Watch how I move my feet, all right? Then you try to copy me."

"O--OK," she stammered.

Jack's hazel eyes had a glow in them as he watched her, a caring smirk on his mouth, and she felt _very _self-conscious. Baby Kay watched Lock's feet, trying to mimic the movements and slowly got the hang of it. An older girl skated up and circled them, making Baby Kay giggle with delight.

"Here, Baby Kay," the girl said, extending her hand, "wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" she grinned skating to the girl by herself, taking her hand and skating off together.

Lock shivered a little, teeth chattering, but let the girl keep the coat on--she needed it more than Lock did right now. She felt Jack drape his warm coat around her shoulders and looked up, he smiled and kissed her cheek, then turned and skated in front of her. He was backwards, making it look _easy_, and grinned.

"As I said earlier," she snickered, "_show off!"_

"Here, give me your hand," he smiled.

"_Why?_" she felt nervous about_ that _sentence.

"Just_ trust_ me, please?" he gave her a puppy dog look.

"Damn you and your puppy face!" she laughed, taking his hand.

She yelped in surprise as he spun her around, pulling her back into his chest, and his arms around her. She lost her footing and stumbled, but he had a good hold on her and straightened her up.

"I_ got _you," he murmured into her ear. "Don't worry."

She closed her eyes and laughed as he skated around, holding her so close she could feel his heart beat. He was warm, despite not having his jacket on, and she felt safe. She had been utterly embarrassed when they had kissed earlier and she realized that his blood had all gone south of the border, but now that seemed like a distant thing.

_At least he stopped when he knew he should. . .He didn't get all 'them' on me. . ._she thought. _He's a good kid, sweet, gentle, cute. . .trustworthy. . .he's good for me. . ._

"Hey! C'mon you two!" Bobby hollered suddenly. "Quit being all cute and shit! It's been two fucking hours! _CAR!_"

"All right, Bobby!" Jack called, not letting her go yet.

"I need to get my coat from Baby Kay," she whispered.

"_I'll _get it! You get to the car before Bobby has a heart attack," he grinned, kissing her neck quickly, and skating off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a little over a month since Lock had been in their house, Christmas had come and gone just the week before, and Jack _still _didn't have a gift for her. He had explained to her that he wanted to get her something _meaningful_, she had grinned and said the same for him. Ma had gotten her some more film for her camera and developed what she had used up and some newer clothes, and Bobby and Angel pooled their cash and got her a laptop.

_Figures. . ._he mused as he walked his street_. Romantic little Jack, the only sentimental brother in the whole damn house, can't think of a god damned thing to get Lock! I don't know her that well to know what she really likes. . .hell. . ._

He kicked a clump of snow, still pissy that he was having a total loss of thought, and looked up. A poster was stapled to a telephone pole, declaring that a carnival was in town from now until January seventh. It was almost like a sign from a higher power.

_Carnival? Hmmmm. . .I have the money. . .but what else can I do?_

The pieces slowly started falling into place, and with a few phone calls, he had his puzzle complete. He felt his heart swell and he raced home. He jogged inside, tearing down the steps, and knocked on Lock's door, then quickly stepped inside.

"Lock!" he jumped on the bed, standing over her.

"What, Jackie boy?" she laughed, using her favorite nickname for him.

"I _finally_ have your gift!" he dropped to his knees over her, sitting on her thighs.

"Yeah?" she smirked, hands resting on his knees.

"Yeah! You free all day tomorrow? Well, tomorrow afternoon and evening?"

"Let me check my schedule," she snickered.

"Oooohh, _smart ass,_" he laughed leaning close.

"Better than a_ dumb_ one," she laughed.

"True," he pressed his mouth to hers.

They still_ weren't_ going out, but he had gotten her to be a little more affectionate with him, they kissed more and more (innocently of course), and he was still taking it very slow. She smirked into his lips, touching his face.

_Hopefully things will change. . .if tomorrow goes as planned. . .dating wise. . ._he thought, carefully asking to kiss a little deeper.

"Not this time, Jackie boy," she said, gently pushing him up. "Sorry, babe."

"No issue," he grinned, kissing her forehead. "Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime," she smiled shyly. "Now, get off of me! I _was_ working on something before you decided I looked like a chair."

"All right," he laughed, getting up. "Tomorrow?"

"Yep, whatever it is that you have planned in that evil little head of yours," she laughed.

"You'll _love_ it, I swear," he smiled and went upstairs to talk to Bobby about one fine detail.

**Shoe**: Am i making things move too fast between Lock and Jack? I guess you'll see what i mean in upcoming chapters. . .it sometimes feels like things are going to quick between them. . .lemme know! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Lock?" Jack called, knocking. "Hey, we got plans, 'member?"

"Yes, sir Jackie," she laughed, opening the door. "I remember."

He stopped and watched her put on her boots. The teen had changed a lot since she had been here, she still had her attitude and her momentary lapses, but she was _adjusting._ She had showed several sides that Bobby and Jack never guessed even existed, she was sweet and gentle, and great with kids. She still dressed like a punk, but he'd have it _no_ other way, he loved the way the skate pants fit her and she _always_ had his jacket on everywhere she went.

"So, where are we goin'?" she asked as she shrugged into her coat, moving her hair.

"Surprise," he taunted, hugging her. "You'll see when we get there."

"Bobby is_ really_ letting you take _his car_ for the _night?_" she laughed, prying him off to brush her hair.

"Yes, _Bobby_ is," Bobby snickered. "And if he does _anything_ to her, he's _dust._"

"Uh, oh," Lock smiled. "I'm goin' upstairs."

"All right, be up in a few," Jack grinned.

She vanished upstairs and Bobby's blue eyes looked at him. Bobby reached over and shut the door.

"Jack," he was deadly serious, "you better _behave_, you hearin' me?"

"_Bobby!_ It's not-."

"Jackie, seriously! As much as you wish I was _blind_ and _stupid,_ I'm not. I see how _close_ you two have gotten. . ."

"She's still_ scared,_ Bobby," Jack stood his ground for once. "I'm not about to fuck this up."

"You're also not about to _fuck _her," Bobby pushed him to the wall.

"_Jesus, Bobby!_" he was stunned that his brother would think that. "What in the hell?"

"Just checkin', Jackie boy," Bobby grinned, tapping his cheek. "I figured that's _not_ what tonight was."

"No, you _dumb_ bastard," Jack smirked, shoving Bobby away playfully. "I _was_ thinking' of asking her out. . .maybe. . ."

"If it feels like the_ right_ time, Jackie. ."

"I know! You keep _tellin'_ me. . ."

"It's in the big brother hand book," he laughed. "Now, get your ass upstairs. Stray's waiting."

He started up the steps, with Bobby behinds him, and he stopped to face him.

"Thanks, Bobby. . ."

"Move your queer ass," Bobby joked, shoving him.

"So _sentimental,_" he laughed, jogging up the steps and out to the car.

"'Bout time," Lock sighed as she sat on the hood of the car.

"Brother stuff," he smiled, gesturing her to get off the hood.

"Oh, I see!" she laughed, getting in the car.

000000000000000000

Ten minutes later, they were _stuck_ in traffic. Jack felt like _screaming_, leaning his head back and biting his knuckle. This _wasn't_ how he had planned things to go.

"Relax, Jackie boy," Lock snickered, relining the seat and putting her feet on the dash. "_Life_ happens."

"This is_ not_ how I envisioned tonight going," he grumbled.

She sat up and looked at him, giving him an annoyed glare. He shook his head and let out a frustrated growl, biting harder on his knuckle. Lock grabbed his hand, pulling it from his mouth and held it, drawing light patterns on it.

"Seriously, learn how to _flow_ with things, Jack."

"How would you recommend doing that?" he mumbled.

_Of all nights! Why tonight!_

"First," Lock started massaging his hand, "_relax._"

"All right," he made himself loosen up. "Now what?"

"You _drive,_" she laughed, pointing to the again flowing stream of cars.

"Holy shit!" he laughed, slowly advancing. "Lock, how'd you do that?"

"I _didn't,_" she smiled, laying back and putting her feet back up.

They drove in silence, Lock's feet tapping imaginary drum pedal as she listened to the music, and Jack felt his self-control slip a little bit. He reached over and gently set his hand on her thigh, close to the knee, and waited to see _what_ she would do. She stopped moving, staring at his hand, and just as he was about to move it, she laced her hand in his and sat up, bringing the seat up with her. She did move his hand from her leg, resting on the arm rest between them, but continued to hold his hand. He blushed and focused intently on the road, feeling quite foolish.

"Sorry. . ." he muttered.

"It's all good," she snickered, toying with his fingers. "Just be a tad more careful. . ."

"I know. . ." he mumbled, gently squeezing her hand.

"Where in the world are we_ going?_" she looked out the window.

"I _told_ you," he smirked, "it's a _surprise._"

"Jackie boy?" she sounded nervous.

"Hmmm?"

"I ummm. . .have a thing about 'surprises'. . .Bad experiences, do you get it?"

"Do you believe me when I say that tonight holds no 'bad' surprises for you? I have honestly planned a very 'nice' evening. . ." he glanced her way.

"I_ believe_ you, Jackie boy," she brought his hand up and kissed their interlaced fingers.

"Good, 'cuz we're here," he smiled. "Welcome to part _one_ of our _two part_ evening!"

"Jack!" she was very excited. "The _carnival!_ Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been to a carnival?"

"Nope," he parked and kissed her cheek. "But I can guess that it's been a while."

"Since before my parents. . ." she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Lock," he soothed and pulled her into a hug, "is this _bad?_"

"No, Jackie," she lightly kissed his neck, "this is _good,_ very _good_."

"Well then," he wiped the tears, "let's get going, huh?"

00000000000000000000

_My god! A carnival! _Lock was ecstatic, she had teared up from joy, not anything else. _This is the perfect gift! Well, _half _the perfect gift--what else does he have hidden up his sleeves?_

Jack opened her door, bowing as she stepped out. It felt as if they'd both regressed to children, something they never got to really enjoy, and she _loved_ it. Jack extended his hand and she eagerly accepted, letting him lead the way. He bought a few tickets, just enough for a couple rides, and she remembered that she had money.

_Oh well. . .Let Jackie boy do his thing._

"Excuse us," two small kids were trying to beg tickets off of customers. "Excuse us? Can you spare some tickets?"

"Jack?" she gently stopped him. "See those kids?"

"The beggars? Yeah, _why?_" he smirked as if he already knew why.

"Would you mind?" she whispered. "Let them be kids while they _are_ kids. . .please?"

"Hey, this is _your_ gift," he kissed her. "Do what _you _want. I've got backup plans, don't worry."

"Thank you, Jackie boy," she smiled, moving toward the kids.

"Do you have any spare tickets?" the two boys asked.

"No," Lock grinned, "but _you_ have some tickets."

"C'mon lady," the older boy got an attitude, "you _know_ we don't."

"Really?" she held up the tickets. "Then what're these?"

The kids looked at her hesitantly, with the usual mistrust of street kids, and then each other.

"What do we gotta _do_ for 'em?"

"Do?" she didn't like where this was going. "All you have to _do_ is promise to have fun on the rides!"

"Really? That's _it_?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Promise?"

"We promise!" the boys cried in unison.

"Here, go have fun!"

They grabbed the tickets and took off. Jack snickered and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her neck.

"Where's my attitude-filled Lock?" he laughed.

"Right here, you _ass!_" she giggled.

"I _almost_ missed you," he teased. "C'mon, I've got an idea."

Jack turned her around and laced their fingers together, leading her toward the games. They stopped at a balloon popping game and Jack paid for three darts. Lock leaned on the counter and laughed harder each time he missed.

"Dammit," he frowned, "usually I'm good at this one."

"May I?" she smirked, pulling her wallet from her pocket.

"Sure, go ahead," he curled a lip playfully. "If you think you can do _better._"

She smirked and paid for three darts. She aimed and tossed one, popping a balloon. Jack made an aggravated noise and hugged her waist, trying to screw up her throws.

"_Dude!_" he whined. "How the _hell?_"

"Here y'are miss! Your prize!" the carnie said, handing her a hot-pink feather boa.

"Jackie," she laughed, putting the boa around his neck, "the Noose has a dart board. . .I've spent_ hours_ just tossing darts at it."

"You're so taking all the fun out of my plan," he whined again.

"Oh my god, Jack!" she laughed, pulling him away from the game. "Come here."

"What?" he mumbled, frowning and messing with the boa still on his neck.

She gave him a shy grin, grabbing the ends of the boa and pulling him close. He got the message and smirked, allowing her to pull him in. Lock gently pressed her mouth to his, running a hand in his hair, and pulled him even closer. His hands quickly moved to her face and she very shyly wet his lips. She was granted entry at once, and she almost quit right there, but pushed herself to go on--it wasn't really fair to Jack if she did that--and his tongue quickly met hers.

_Oh hell, _she panicked, _I don't know how to do this! I never paid any fucking attention to when the others were kissing me--stop it! Do NOT think of those ass holes now, this is Jackie. . ._

Jack smirked a little, traced patterns in her mouth, _showing_ her some things to do. She calmed down somewhat and copied him the best she could, improvising when she felt the metal stud, and she felt him shudder. Though she'd gotten quite comfortable with Jackie boy,_ closer_ to the teen, she was still very _scared_ when it came to certain _things_, and she was for the most part, _inexperienced_. Yet, Jack went _slow_, letting her adjust and get used to him, even _teaching_ her what to do.

_He's not like the others. . .they were pervs in the way they taught me 'stuff'. . .not my Jackie boy though. . .he's making it so sweet. . .OK, this is more than enough for now,_ her body informed her.

"Down boy," she whispered, breaking the contact. "I think I've managed to put the _fun_ back in the night. . ."

_Oh, man. . .that was. . ._

Jack smirked, panting, and put the boa around her neck. Then he quickly pressed his lips to her nose, and carefully brushed past her lips.

"Definitely put the_ fun_ back in the night!" he laughed. "Now, can_ I _do what_ I_ planned for the night?"

"Only if you promise to stop bitching if not_ everything_ goes as _planned_. . .I want us _both_ to have fun."

"All right, I promise," he smiled, toying with the boa.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek. "Now, what did you wanna do?"

"You'll _see_," he grinned.

For the next few hours, Lock forgot about all her problems, she was lost in bliss. The smells and the lights of the carnival were mesmerizing, and Jack's strong arm wrapped around either her shoulder or waist made it feel better. She laughed so hard and so long that her sides had a constant dull burn, but she loved the feeling, and joked with Jackie. They were in the flea market now, Jack looking through some necklaces and Lock just rummaging around, when she heard someone talking to Jack. She kept her back to them, but listened for trouble.

"Well, if it isn't Queer Jack!" a boy laughed.

"Hey, Ronnie, I heard that he's actually here with a _chick!_" another one put in.

"I'm _bisexual,_ you fucking nimrods!" Jack growled. "Not _gay._"

"Right, so that's _why _you loved Kett in your ass so much. . .'Cuz you're _bi_," Ronnie shot back.

_His band mates. . ._**ex **_band mates. . ._Lock realized.

"Jack, we booted your dumb ass cuz you just couldn't stop hittin' on us! Touching us and shit," Ronnie said. "Isn't that right, Kale?"

"Yeah," Kale agreed. "Rubbin' up on me and stuff, using me to get your wood."

"Leave me the hell alone, you guys," Jack muttered.

"So, where's this _bitch_ you're here with?" Ronnie snickered. "If she's even _real_, which I highly doubt."

_Those fucks are not gonna screw this up!_ she swore, slowly moving from where she was.

"Just go!" Jack snapped.

"No, not until I meet this girl," Ronnie giggled. "So, come on. . .Where is she?"

"Behind you, fuck stick," Lock purred.

"Fuck me!" they both yelped, spinning.

"No thanks," she smirked. "I'm sure you have_ each other_ for that."

"Hey, Lock," Jack grinned. "_There_ you are."

"No," she walked between the two idiots and wrapped her arms around his waist. "_Here_ I am!"

Jack smiled and thanked her with hazel eyes, briefly kissing her. She smirked and winked, letting him know that she had this all under control.

"So, you _'guys'_ were in the band with Jack?" she turned to face them, leaning back into Jackie's chest.

"Yeah, but he was too _queer_ for us," Ronnie sneered.

"Huh? Really? 'Cuz I didn't know that he was gay," she glanced back. "I think you guys just couldn't stay _focused_ with him on stage with you. . .I mean he _turns_ you on so_ much_."

"_WHAT!_" Kale screeched. "Yeah fucking right!"

"Denial. . .so, you guys are still on _that_ stage huh?"

"Look, fuck you!" Ronnie snapped.

"I already told you: No!" she laughed. "Why don't you save your pillow talk for later? I'm sure Kale enjoys it_ sooo_ much."

Kale's face burned and he growled loudly, turning and stalking off. Ronnie stayed and stood his ground, not about to be trash talked by a chick.

"Tell me, _Lock,_" he shot back. "Does Jack just fucking plead and _beg_ for your finger in his ass?"

She felt Jack go rigid at that comment and her claws came out full force. She got _right _into Ronnie's face, barely _any_ space between them, and stared into the hateful brown eyes.

"No, he doesn't," she growled. "But I hear that _you_ would listen through the walls if Kett happened to stay the night with you guys while on tour. Tell me, _Ronnie_," she smirked. "Was Kale the one fingering you or did you have to do it all by _yourself_ as you listened to Kett and Jackie, knowing you could never have sweet little Jack?"

The fire in his eyes flickered, then died, as she used her icy tongue to shut him the fuck up. He clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists as they stared at each other.

"I wonder," she smiled sweetly, "does Kale ever get pissed if you call out Jack's name by mistake?"

The teen growled, then turned and left. He had been put in his place by a _bitch_, and retreated with his tail between his legs.

"It's OK, Ron!" she yelled, wanting just one last shot. "The closet door's open a crack, all you have to do is _step out!_"

She got his middle finger flashed to her and burst into laughter. She stopped when she realized that Jack was still tensed up and really upset.

"Jackie boy?" she used her absolute favorite nickname on him, hoping that it may help.

"I can't fucking _believe_ him!" he growled, so pissed that he was tearing up. "That cocksucking ass hole!"

"Jackie!" she giggled, putting her hand to his mouth. "There are little kids around! Besides. . .I'm pretty sure his Ego is dead and gone. . .Please don't let one fool ruin this night that _you_ planned for us. . ."

Hazel eyes looked into her sliver ones, softening when he saw her version of the puppy face, and he_ lost it_ when she made her bottom lip quiver. She smiled proudly and hugged him.

"You're right. . .I'm not gonna let them ruin _my _night out with you, _ever_."

"Good," she grinned. "Know what?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Blue cotton candy!"

"What in the hell?" Jack gave her a confused look.

"Think about it a second, you dork," she laughed, watching the hazel eyes fill with knowing.

"Oh, hey, that does sound good. . ." he smirked, kissing her forehead. "I'll get some in a sec, but there's something I was looking at to maybe get. . ."

"All right, I'll just wander here, I'm not quite done looking yet anyway," she smirked.

"Right," he grinned. "I won't take long. . .we got about an hour before I execute part _two_ of this evening."

She kissed his cheek and went to go finish 'looking'. She already knew what she was going to be buying.

**Shoe: **YAY! Happy 19th Birthday to me! Woot! Tell me what y'all think of this chapter…..are Lock and Jack going too fast or no?……


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jack bought a necklace for Lock, quickly hiding it in his jacket pocket, and then went to get the cotton candy. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he ate some, Lock was right: this was freaking awesome. He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out the necklace, and looked at it.

_Man, I hope she likes this. . ._he thought, staring at the silver key with the heart cut out if it.

He stuffed it back into his pocket, then moved over to Lock. She turned around into him, jumping a little, and laughed. He pulled some cotton candy off and put it to her lips, smiling. She smirked and allowed him to feed it to her, pulling some off and feeding it to him as well.

"Good?" he grinned, licking his fingers.

"Mmmm," she smiled, grabbing more of it.

He laughed and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close, and started walking toward the car. She looped an arm around his waist, her hand toying with his wallet chain, and her other hand carefully took more of the cotton candy. She ate some of it but fed him the rest, resting her head on his shoulder, completely relaxed with him.

"Lock," he snickered, "the night's only _half_ over. Don't get too relaxed and fall _asleep_."

"I'm fine, Jackie boy," she laughed. "Just comfortable and enjoying my night."

"Well, that makes me feel good," he hugged her close. "I'm glad."

"Me too," she sighed, eating more of the cotton candy.

_Oh god. . .this is phenomenal! It feels so right to have her with me. . ._

They ate the cotton candy, turning their lips and mouths blue, and she tasted sweeter than ever when he kissed her. They got into the car, Jack opening her door for her, and she was still utterly relaxed. He was the total _opposite,_ as they got closer and closer to the Velvet Noose, his heart raced in his ribs and he felt anxious.

"Jackie, are we going to the Noose?" Lock gave him a curious look. "Mac's _closed_ it for the holidays. . ."

"Well, I made a call. . ." he smirked. "He's all right with this, I promise."

"All right. . ." she smiled and laced her hand in his.

"When we get there, let me lead you inside. . .that means eyes closed and _no_ peeking. . ."

She looked out the window, hand tightening on his, and he could tell that what he had just said made her uncomfortable.

"But I guess you don't have to if it'll bug you, Lock," he gently squeezed her hand.

"No, it's all right. . .I'll be fine. . Why ruin the surprise?" she turned and looked at him, still a little nervous.

"OK, we're here. . ." he parked and looked her in the eyes. "Let me know if you want to open your eyes beforehand."

"Don't expect a word," she smiled shyly.

"All right," he kissed her cheek, then got out and opened the door. "Eyes closed."

She nodded and her silver eyes slipped shut. He put a traced her face briefly, walking around her, and gently covered her eyes with one hand. She tensed up, but stayed quiet and didn't move to stop him.

"Walk forward," he breathed, hand on her waist.

She snickered and moved forward confidently, Jack's body guiding her along. His heart pounded and his stomach was fluttering like mad the closer they got to the door. He stopped and reached out to open it, holding it open and slowly guiding Lock inside.

"Don't move, _I _can't even see," he whispered. "Just one second. . .Stay here."

"All right, Jackie," she murmured, some nervousness evident.

He pulled the door shut and slipped from behind her, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his Zippo, flicking the wheel and lighting it.

_Yes, he pulled through!_ he grinned, seeing that Mac had set up the table how he asked.

He lit the candles quickly, giving him enough light to see properly, and moved to the counter. Mac had put a stereo out, with the stuff so he could attach his MP3 player to it, and he was quick to hook it up. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves, and went back to the table. Mac had put out two glasses, with a bottle of wine, but there was only enough of the sweet liquid for a couple glasses (so the kids wouldn't get trashed). There was food set out and Jack realized just how hungry he was, all they'd had was carnival food, not very filling.

_I best hurry up then,_ he smiled. _Lock's prolly hungry too. . ._

"Here I am, Lock," he breathed, slipping back behind her.

"Finally," she whispered as he slid an arm around her waist and the other lightly covered her eyes.

"Watch the steps," he warned, leading her down them carefully.

She almost stumbled, but caught herself and they both laughed a little. So much for flowing _smoothly_. He sat her at the table and messed with the stereo.

"You can open your eyes now, Lock," he murmured, kissing her neck softly.

000000000000000000000000000000

Lock slowly opened her eyes and almost died.

"Jackie boy," she breathed. "You didn't _have_ to do this. Go through all this _trouble_. . ."

"Are you_ kidding?_" he snickered, sitting down across from her. "I _'sorta wanted to'_."

"Jack," she looked at the things on the table. "I don't even know how to _respond._ How did you even _know _about the stuff I like?"

"Well, simple phone calls to friends took care of some of it," he pulled a black rose from under the table and handed it to her. "And some of my gothic romantic genius took care of the others."

She silently took the black rose, her absolute favorite, and Jack had somehow produced a blood-red one to accompany it. His hazel eyes sparkled in the flicker of the candles as he handed her that rose, she took it slowly, her mind trying desperately to comprehend what exactly he _wanted_. She felt herself want to shake and fought hard to stay still, to _think_ this out first.

_It's just _Jackie boy_. . .he's the _sweet_ one, remember? But. . .so much trouble for_ what?_ To merely make me _happyher heart whispered.

_Or is it for his own selfish wants? _her instinct countered. _Think about it! Candles, _wine_, roses, and you're_ completely _alone with him!_

She looked away from his soft, hazel eyes, feeling herself start to cry. She wanted so badly to believe that this was something innocent, like his kisses, but she couldn't let that last wall down. Jack gently reached over and touched her hand.

"Lock," he whispered, "I think I know what's going through your head right now. . ." he moved and knelt beside her, she turned to look into his gentle eyes. "Please trust me when I say I'm not looking for _anything_ in return for this. I'm doing this for _you_, not for me."

She searched his eyes for a long time, looking for a hidden glint that would suggest something else, but only saw truth in him. Jack had _never_ lied to her before, never hurt her, always stopped when she wanted, he chased the nightmares and monsters away, and he never pushed her into doing things.

_He's had _slips_ though, Lock,_ instinct jumped in. _Plenty of slips. . .too many of them!_

_But he's always _sorry_ afterwards! _she shot back. _He's a teenager, what's new with having some slips now and then?_

Jack slowly got up, turning the stereo off, and headed in the direction of the stage, briefly kissing her head before he left. Lock put her head in her arms on the table and cries, she felt like she'd destroyed this night, ruined something_ innocent_. All because she couldn't trust him _completely._ She got herself together, wiping her eyes and lay her head on an arm, toying with the roses. She was aware that somewhere a light went on, but refused to look up, she felt bad enough without seeing Jackie.

_Way to go, you paranoid freak,_ she scolded herself. _Ruin everything as fuckin' usual. . ._

A familiar sound caught her ear, but she still didn't look up. Then something else floated to her ears, and she closed her eyes, listening. His rich, velvety voice stopped the torment that raged on inside her.

_"The strands in you eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth. . ."_

Now, she dared to look up. Jack sat on the edge of the stage, he feet dangling over the edge, and his acoustic in hands. His eyes were closed and he was lost in the music, singing directly from his soul.

_"Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above. . ."_

He looked up, holding her eyes, and she saw just how _sincere _he was.

_"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. . .  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead. . .  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said. . ."_

She sat up in the chair, her previous fears vanishing, and sang with him.

_"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. . .  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. . ."_

They finished the song, Jack looking at her with his soft, caring, hazel eyes, and she felt the last wall_ tremble_ in its foundation. He slid off the stage, setting his guitar on an empty table, and walked to her, reaching into his jacket pocket. The youngest Mercer boy slowly knelt down before her, looking into her eyes, and without saying a single word, pulled a necklace from his pocket.

000000000000000000000000000

Jack knew that it wasn't the right time to be asking Lock out, she wasn't nearly as ready as he had hoped. Still, he was in_ no rush_ with her, she could have all the time in the universe that she wanted for all he cared. He had seen the battle that waged within her a while ago, but it seemed to be at a stalemate.

He undid the clasp on the necklace, moving slowly to put it on her. She moved her hair, allowing him to lean close in order to see the clasp to refasten it, and then she touched the key on her neck with careful hands. She looked at him, as he remained kneeling in front of her, and slowly began to trace his face. His heart raced as her fingers slowly touched his cheeks, his eyelashes, brushed his hair back, and then he shivered as she traced his jaw line and finally his lips. Neither of them spoke a word, it was one of those moments where one knew better than to fuck it up by opening their idiot mouths.

Carefully, _slowly,_ he put his own hands to her face, memorizing her features. She closed her eyes, turning into his palm, trusting him, and he felt her kiss his hand. He traced her lips with his fingers, just as she did his, and felt something flash between them. Gently, he held her wrists and kissed her fingers, moving down to her palms and eventually her wrists themselves. He playfully nibbled the soft, sensitive skin there, hearing her make a tiny sound and went back to only lips. Something told him that this was enough for the moment and he stopped, just holding her hands.

"Jackie boy?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?" he looked at her.

"Thank you for all of this," she whispered, a small blush forming on her face.

"Oh, Lock," he smirked, letting her hands go and moving them into her hair. "You're so _more_ than welcome. Merry Late Christmas."

She smiled weakly at him, pulling him into a hug, and he felt her nuzzle into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, but still knew that one last door was locked up tight inside her. He had the time to wait until she unlocked it.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"Merry Late Christmas," she whispered, slowly pulling back.

He watched as she slowly put something on his neck, not even needing to look to clasp it. Her hands brushed the nape of his neck, making him shudder, and she smirked a little. Tentatively, he leaned forward and brushed his mouth to hers, surprised when she met him. It was _pure_, sweet, soft, and _innocent,_ he didn't even _want_ to deepen it. Slowly, she broke the contact, only to revive it for another brief kiss. Jack grinned at her and then examined the necklace she put on him.

It was a black, metal guitar pick on a silver chain. There was a Chinese symbol etched in silver on the front and he traced it carefully.

"What's this mean?" he asked, still running his finger over the symbol.

"It's the Chinese symbol for _trust_, Jackie boy," she whispered.

"Is this symbolic of something, Lock?"

"What do you mean?" she gave him a cute quizzical look.

"I don't know. . .just never mind. . ." he blushed.

"No, now you've got me all wondering," she laughed lightly. "You can tell me."

"Fine," he sighed. "Only to satisfy your curiosity. . .I thought maybe this was a symbol of you giving me your trust . . ." he muttered quickly.

"I guess on a subconscious level that _is_ why I picked that particular necklace. . .So you're perfectly right, Jackie boy, quit being embarrassed," she briefly kissed his lips. "So. . .is _my_ necklace a symbol too?"

"Yeah, actually. . " he blushed again, feeling stupid and childish--not romantic like when he had bought it.

"Of what? I can't figure it out for the life of me," she snickered, relaxing back into her previous state of the night.

"Well," he looked into her silver eyes, "Let's just say that maybe I feel like I've unlocked something inside of you. . ."

"Then. . .shouldn't _you_ be wearing it? Seeing as how _you_ hold the key. . ." she smiled at him, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"No. . .there's still one last thing locked up. . .but only _you_ can unlock that and I've got all the time in the world to wait. . ."

"True. . .deep, Jackie boy," she murmured, looking at him.

"What do you think about _finishing_ this evening?" he grinned, feeling better that she at least understood him.

"We _better_," she laughed. "I'm not letting you go through all of the trouble for _nothing_."

_It would_ never_ be for nothing. . ._he thought.

**Shoe:** Sorry it took so long! I had oodles and oodles of college work to do, and school comes first for me! Tell me what you think! I'll try my hardest to not take long getting the next chapter up! The song: Greatest Fan of your life--The Goo Goo Dolls!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bobby sat at the table, waiting for Lock and Jack to get home. They weren't late, he just wanted to see them when they walked through the door--to judge for _himself_ how things went.

"Robert," Ma scolded softly, "get to bed. Leave those two alone."

"I will, Ma," he sighed. "I just wanna see how stuff went. . .Jackie put a _lot_ of effort into this."

"Bobby, don't give them the third degree when they walk in. I _mean_ it."

"_Ma! _Honestly, I wasn't going to! I just wanna know if it went _well._"

"All right, Bobby," she kissed his head. "Then _bed._"

He nodded as his mother went back upstairs, checking the time. The familiar purr of his car floated down the stress and headlights flooded the house as Jack swung into the drive. Ten minutes passed, they were still outside, and Bobby started to get _antsy_.

_Maybe they're just talking. . ._he tried to ease himself. _Jack already told me that tonight wasn't for that. . . ._

"Told you, Jack!" Lock laughed, walking in. "Look at his freakin' _face!_"

"_Priceless,_" Jack laughed. "How much longer do you think he would have waited?"

"What the _hell _you two?!" Bobby demanded, missing the big picture.

"We've been standing out there watching you for the past ten minutes, Bobby," Jackie smirked.

"So, started to trip out a tad, huh?" Lock giggled. "You should _know better_, Bobby!"

_Those little shits!_ he mused. _Leading me on!_

"If _five_ more fucking minutes had gone by," he growled. "I was gonna _kick_ your asses!"

"I figured," Lock smiled. "Which is why we came inside. . .Just wanted to have some _fun_ first."

"Mmmm," he growled. "So, aside from the _'Torture Bobby Game',_ how did it go?"

"Good," they both said.

"A'ight, all I wanted to know," he got up. "You should get to bed. . .your _own_ beds."

"Geez! _Paranoid!_" Lock shook her head.

"Don't give me a _reason_ to be paranoid, Stray," he shot back. "That's all I'm asking for."

"No problem there, Bobby," Jack called after him. "I'll be up in a few!"

_Right. . ._Bobby couldn't help but grin. _I guess things did go well. . .Not _too_ well, but well _enough_ for those two at this point. . ._

To confirm his thought and settle his small worry, he watched from the stairs. Jack was whispering something to Stray, holding her hands, and stood real close to the teen. Lock didn't seem nervous or uncomfortable with what the youngest brother was doing, holding his hands in return and looking into his eyes. Jack leaned in and Bobby decided to leave them alone, he'd seen enough to be put at ease.

"Night, Bobby," Lock called.

"Night, Stray," he called back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lock went to go downstairs, just after she had told Bobby good night, but Jack had her again. She let out a tiny squeak as he pulled her back, arms slipping around her waist, and he nuzzled her neck.

"_Jackie!_" she hissed, smiling. "C'mon, we've been together all day! It's bed time."

"I _know_. . ." he whined, still holding onto her.

_He _does_ have my trust. . .but there's still that last wall. . .that one needs to stay up for a little longer. . ._she thought as Jack's mouth slowly attacked her neck.

She shivered immediately, tingling everywhere, and realized that the sensitivity of her wrists was _nothing_ compared to that of the neck. Teeth grazed her skin and she closed her eyes, scared but _not_ all at the same time. Lips moved up to her ear, then back down to her pulse, and a small growl emanated from Jackie boy as he lightly_ bit_ her--her heart _stopped._

"Jack," she gasped, "_seriously_, it's time for bed. . ."

She turned around in his arms, hands on his chest, her heart resumed a frantic beat, and Jack's eyes went wide with shock. He then closed them, jaw clenching, and his head dropped in shame.

"Dammit all," he breathed. "Lock. . .hell. . .I'm _sorry._ . ."

"I'll let it slide _this_ time, Jackie boy," she smirked. "I should have stopped you before. . ."

"I'm _still_ sorry. . ." he mumbled, nibbling his bottom lip.

"_Night_, Jackie boy," she murmured, running her hands in his hair.

"Night, Lock," he muttered, still biting his lip.

She smirked and shook her head, at the same time leaning up and kissing just under his jaw. Jack jumped, but relaxed quickly, and snickered as she nuzzled into him.

"Night," she whispered into his neck.

"Night," he smiled, kissing her mouth briefly.

They let go and went to their own rooms, Jack darting up the steps and Lock walking down hers. She quietly shut the bottom door, leaning back on it afterwards, and tried to slow her mind down. She touched the key at her throat, letting her fingers explore it, and felt a smile form on her lips.

_Jackie boy. . ._she sighed, moving to get ready for bed. _You're making me fall _hard_. . .you know that?_

She crawled onto her bed, slowly took the necklace off to look at it more closely, and grabbed her cell phone. She needed to talk to someone and now.

"Hello?" Ransom mumbled.

"Shit, did I wake you up?" Lock asked, laying back on her bed and holding the necklace up in front of her.

"Not really. . .wait. . .you sound different, what's up?"

"Ransom. . .I ummmm. . ." she was hesitant.

"You're getting _close,_ aren't you?" Ransom screeched.

"I think so. . ."

"It's _Jack_, isn't it?" Ransom was high pitched, like she could get when thrilled about something. _"Details!"_

Lock carefully explained everything to her friend, leaning _nothing_ out. She told of the first kiss and ended with what had transpired tonight, examining the key the whole time.

"Lock, what seems to be the deal?" Ransom seemed stunned. "I mean, Jack seems like he's perfect for you. . ."

"Ransom," she sighed, "with everything that's happened to me in my life. . .I'm _scared_. . ."

"I understand that," she was sympathetic. "What do you _feel_ when you're with him?"

"Happy. . _.ecstatic_. . .but _scared as hell_ too. . ."

"What's the _dominant _feeling?"

"Complete_ bliss_. . ."

"If he makes you that_ happy_, how can he be bad. . .Lock, do you see what I'm getting at here? He _is not_ the men of your past. . . He's a whole new experience."

"I know. . .but still. . .the fear is _always_ there in the back of my mind. . ."

"And it may _always_ be there. . ." Ransom yawned a little.

"I'll talk to you about this later, OK? You sound really tired. . ." she yawned herself. "Night, Ransom."

"Night sweetie. . .things will get better for you. . .I'll talk to ya later."

Lock flipped the phone closed, putting it on the night stand, and put the key back on her throat. She wasn't sleeping well lately, all week she'd been tortured by nightmares, but _refused_ to stay in Jack's room. Bobby had make it clear to not allow that to become a habit.

_I'll be fine. . ._she prayed, pulling the blankets over her head and shutting the lamp off.

She woke hours later, going upstairs and barely made it to the bathroom in time. Her memories had made her _sick _this time. She brushed her teeth several times, washed her face, and went to go back to her room. As she crept past Jack's open door, she felt herself cave in, and snuck into his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack felt someone slip into bed with him and he knew immediately that is was Lock. He opened his eyes in the darkness, allowing them to adjust, and saw her curled up on the edge of the bed, no blankets covering her or anything. She sounded as if she were still trying to get the tears under control and having a rough go of it. He moved the blanket behind him and gently put his arm around her middle, pulling her close.

"Lock, come here," he murmured. "It's OK. . .More nightmares?"

"Bobby's gonna be _pissed_. . I should go to my own room," she muttered, trying to leave.

"Bobby's _not _gonna be mad," he said, tightening his arm. "The door's _open,_ right?"

"Yeah. . ." she whispered, letting up on leaving.

"How long has it been since you slept well?" he asked, slowly brushing hair from her face.

"I've slept like shit for the past _week_," she mumbled.

"Lock. . .why didn't you come in here _earlier?_"

"I don't. . .wanna make this a _habit_, Jackie boy. . ."

"We'll figure _something else_ for us to do, I swear," he whispered, kissing her temple. "But for tonight you're staying in here."

"All right," she mumbled.

Jack pulled his blanket up and over both of them, Lock moved and melted into his chest, her arm snaking his waist. They got settled into his bed, his heart racing a little, and Lock relaxed noticeably. The teen put her face in his neck and her hand kept drawing patterns on his bare back, making him break into goose bumps.

_We really can't let this become a habit. . ._he told himself. _Even if something about being curled up with her feels so god damned right. . .I can't risk it. . ._

"Lock, get some sleep," he gently commanded when her jaw clenched. "You'll be _all right_ now, you're with _me._"

"I know, Jackie," she snuggled closer, "but it's not as easy. . ."

"Yeah I know that. . ." he whispered. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head violently, her whole body tensing up, and he rubbed her back. She dug her nails into him without knowing, making his heart stop and his breath catch.

"All right, all right," he soothed with an odd voice. "You don't have to. . ."

She relaxed again, removing her nails from his skin, and he could breathe again. His heart was going so fast he thought it would _explode_ and Lock must have heard it or felt it.

"Jack?" she pulled back and looked at him, clearly nervous.

"It's all right," he smiled. "Not used to having _claws_ in my back, you know?"

"Fuck. . .I'm sorry. . ." she pulled her hand off his back.

He shrugged and rolled to his back, extending his arm to her. She smiled weakly and let him pull her to his chest, where she toyed with the necklace she got him. His hand caressed her arm as she messed with the guitar pick, slowly calming her down. He watched her, cocking his head to the side in order to do it, and saw her eyes close. Immediately, she opened them again, fighting the sleep that she direly needed.

"Don't fight it, Lock," he murmured.

She set her jaw defiantly, she _was_ going to fight it, and he knew that she needed to sleep. He shifted, causing her to look up, and he pulled her face to his. She let him move her closer, closing her eyes as he placed gentle kisses on her, and he felt encouraged to keep going. Their mouths found each other, soon she took over kissing him, and he teased her by breaking the contact and trailing to her neck. She made a small sound as he tended her neck, but he was experienced enough to know it wasn't an uncomfortable sound and kept going.

"Jackie," she said breathlessly.

"Mmm?" he nibbled her skin, relishing the sounds he could thus produce.

"I think. . ." another small sound as he found her ear, "we should stop_ now_. . .before it gets _out of hand_. . ."

"Right," he agreed, placing one last generous kiss on her neck, briefly sucking on the sweet taste and then collapsed back. "Are you all right?"

She had her head on his chest, facing away from him, but she nodded. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or scared, so he asked again.

"_Seriously,_ you're OK? I didn't push it?"

"I'm_ fine_, Jackie boy," she moved and lay her head beside his on the pillow. _"Really."_

"I just wanted to be _sure,_" he grinned, rolling to face her.

"I know," she smirked, eyes closed.

"Shit," he snickered, seeing the mark on her neck.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Hickey," he touched the mark. "You're gonna have to _hide_ that."

"_Great,_" she smiled a little. "_Thanks_, Jackie boy, my first one."

"Really?" he laughed, curling up to her.

"Truly," she yawned and got comfortable.

"Night, Lock," he kissed her lips briefly.

"Night, Jackie," she kissed back just as briefly.

"Sweet dreams. . ."

"They will be _now,_" she snickered.

"Mission complete," he smiled, hugging her closer.

She was already sleeping, breathing steady and completely relaxed with him. He wrapped a possessive leg over hers, bringing her even closer, and closed his eyes.

_She has no idea. . ._he smirked. _That she's the_** best**_ damn thing to happen to me since I got this family. . ._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby dragged his lazy ass out of bed, stretching slowly, and walked down the hall. He passed Jack's room and peeked in at them.

_THEM?!_ he did a double take, leaning on the door frame.

"Man," he muttered with a grin. "Much as I hate to admit it. . .those two are cute as hell together. ." he shook his head. "Damn it, I'm getting too soft in my old age. . ."

He stood, keeping careful watch of Stray, playing protective big brother. Stray whimpered, twitching in her sleep, and Jackie tightened his arm around her, rolling and pulling her close. Bobby smiled as he saw the girl snuggle into his baby brother, obviously put at _ease_ by him, and couldn't resist messing up Jack's hair. The hazel eyes flashed open and filled with terror.

"_Easy_, Jackie," he smirked, still messing up his hair.

"Don't be_ pissed_, Bobby!" he whispered. "She hasn't slept well _all week_. . .I _told _her to stay in here with me for the night."

"Jack," he laughed lightly, "you're good for her. I just saw that. . .Go back to sleep, kiddo."

"Thanks, Bobby," he muttered, relaxing.

"No problem. . .I'll let Ma know what's goin' on."

"Bobby. . .I told Lock that we'd figure something else out for her to do when she can't sleep. . ._We_ don't want this turning into a habit either. . ."

"All right, Cracker Jack. We'll think of somethin'," he whispered, letting the boy get back to sleep.

He went into the kitchen, poured himself some coffee, and sat down at the table. Evelyn was already up, her own coffee steaming in front of her.

"Stray slept in Jackie's room again," he said casually, drinking his coffee.

"Did she?" Ma was just as casual.

"Yeah. . .I guess she hasn't been sleeping all too well."

"Mmmm," she sipped her coffee. "Do you remember when Jackie used to crawl into bed with you?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

_That was always an odd feeling. . .even though by that time he was pretty well trained and knew that I had no interest in him like _that_. . .still made me feel like a perv. . ._

"They're_ good_ for each other, Bobby," Ma's eyes shone brightly. "Lock's not like that man Kett."

_Hell. . .so she _did_ know. . ._

"Jack. . .he makes her feel _safe_. . .Have you seen them together?"

"I have," she smiled. "Don't pick on him too much, Robert. Let him be happy."

"I haven't been torturing the little fairy too much, Ma. I've mainly been. . .looking out for them. . ."

"Protective Bobby," she laughed, getting up and kissing his forehead. "Don't call Jackie a 'fairy', Robert Mercer."

"Oh, Ma," he smirked. "I only call him a 'fairy' outta _love_. If he asked me to stop, you know damn well I _would_. And being protective is a habit."

"The best one you have," she snickered.

**_Shoe:_** TA DA!! I have like 23 chapters written down in my notebook, it's just a matter of getting them typed up and put up! Have patience! They will be up!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Lock woke up before Jack and just watched him sleep. His chest rose and fell steadily, and for some reason she was compelled to touch him.

_Be careful. . .Don't wake him up. . ._

She ran her hands up his muscled sides, wondering how _strong _he really was--how much _damage_ he could do--and went over his stomach. Never before had she looked at a guys body, not like _this_, and she wanted to memorize everything. Jack shifted, opening his hazel eyes, and she quickly took her hands away from him.

"Do you have any idea how much that _tickles?_" he snickered.

She shook her head, feeling completely embarrassed, and chewed her lip. He'd been awake the _whole_ damn time! A hand touched her side, making her squeak and squirm.

"Kinda like _that,_" Jack laughed, tickling her briefly.

She grabbed his wrists, holding them with one hand and poked his side. He yelped quietly, jerking to the side with each poke, and she stopped, curling up to him.

"Get enough sleep?" he said between dying laughs.

"Yeah. . .I had a nightmare this morning, but it _went away_ all of a sudden. . ." she whispered, listening to his heart.

"That was because_ I_ snuggled up to you," he said proudly, his hand stroking her neck. "I almost forgot I gave you _that_."

"Wh--oh, _yeah,_" she smirked. _"That."_

She let her hand rest on his stomach, slowly tracing small circles on him, and closed her eyes.

_I don't _want_ to get out of bed. . .Not yet. . ._she thought.

"Whoa!" Angel barked. "What in the _hell?_"

"_Relax_, Angel," Bobby appeared. "She had trouble sleeping again last night, that's _all._"

She heard Jack's heart race in his chest, he _stopped_ breathing, and Lock slowly moved so she could see the door. Angel had a concerned look on his face and kept stealing glances at her and jack. Bobby gave them a knowing, _caring_, big brother look, and grinned.

"But now that they're _up_, they can get _out_ of _bed_. Hearin' me, you two?"

"I was just gettin' up anyhow," Lock said, sitting up. "Angel, you gonna be all right?"

"Jesus, if_ Bobby's_ not trippin', then I don't see the big deal. . .Just _really_ caught me off guard," he said, looking down the hall.

"Well, now that you've been _informed_, get downstairs. Ma's got food. . ." Bobby said.

At the mention of food, Angel had forgotten about Lock being in Jack's room, and tore down the steps. Jack sat up next to Lock, still not breathing right, and Bobby shot them a playful look.

"You have about _five minutes_ to join us downstairs. . _.Don't_ make me come back up here to get _either_ of you," he growled, leaving.

"Well, now _Angel's_ in the loop," Jack mumbled, running a nervous hand in his sandy hair. _"Perfect. . ."_

"He doesn't have an_ issue_ with it," she said, quickly kissing his temple. "You heard Bobby: _five minutes."_

"Yeah, yeah. . ." he growled, throwing the blanket off his waist and stretching.

She laughed and went downstairs, vanishing to her room to change. Jack wasn't down yet when she went back up, but Bobby settled for at least _one _of them being down. Evelyn gave her a sweet, _knowing_ smile and Lock felt a little uncomfortable.

"Cooper called for you, Lock," she said.

"Oh, really? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Something about _finally_ letting Jackie try out. . .He apologizes for having been too busy before. . ."

"Could we use the garage for the day?" Lock asked, not quite making eye contact with the woman.

"Yeah, Ma!" Jack appeared. "_Please?_"

"Of course, you two," she laughed. "Just try to not annoy the neighbors."

"No problem," Lock mumbled.

"Lock, can I have a couple of hours to practice and choose my songs?" Jackie boy pleaded.

"Yeah, but be prepared for Coop and Con to throw certain songs your way. . .as a test, ya know?"

_Ransom's gonna be here too. . .oh boy, let the girly screaming and the not-so-subtle teasing ensue. . ._she thought grimly.

Jack grinned, tearing back up the steps, and soon the sound of his electric guitar filled the house. Angel and Bobby sighed and went out to have a smoke, leaving her _alone_ with Evelyn.

"Lock, Bobby told me you stayed in Jackie's room again last night?" she asked very casually.

"I. . .we're _not _letting it become a _habit_, Evelyn," she stared at the table. "We're trying to think of something_ else_ for me to do if I can't sleep. . ."

"Lock, would you look me in the eyes please?"

Lock slowly looked up from the table, making eye contact with the kind-hearted woman. She didn't want to be _talking_ about this, not with _anyone._

"Thank you," she offered a smile. "Now, first things first. . .I'm _not_ angry that you stay with Jackie when you can't sleep. I knew from the moment he saw you that you two would be close."

Lock blushed, wanting to _die_ from embarrassment, but held the soft eyes.

"I admit, I was a _little_ uncomfortable with it at first. . .But now, I know that I can _trust_ you two to make the _right choices_. . ."

_Fuck me!_ she almost laughed out loud. _Am I really having _this_ god forsaken talk with a woman I hardly know? Jesus Christ!_

"Lock?" Evelyn called her focus back.

"I'm sorry. . .What?"

"Do you _trust_ my boys?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Why do you sound so _unsure _about it?"

"Cuz my definition of 'trust' is a lot fuc-," she caught herself. "It's a heck of a lot different than _yours._"

"I guess I'm not following you on that, sweetheart."

"I_ trust_ that they won't hurt me like others have before. . .in _any_ way. . .I _trust_ you won't either. . .I'm sure you guys won't just _abandon_ me if I screw up. . .but--umm--I'm still _really_ scared in the back of my mind. . ."

"Lock," Evelyn began.

"Evelyn. . .can I be completely honest with you on some stuff?" Lock needed to get this off her chest.

"Of _course._"

"Coming here. . .having a 'real' family for once. . .having Jackie. . .and Bobby. . .it's the **_best_** damn stuff to happen to me in so long. . ." she took a shuddery breath. "And I'm _terrified_ that one day. . .I'll wake up and this will all be a_ dream_. . .and I can't--_won't-_-let myself get too close still. . ."

_I've been wanting to run again. . .Just fucking go! Before I end up hurt. . .It'll be easier if I just go now, without having something or someone rip you all away from me. . .The pain won't be as bad. . ._

"Lock. . .you're thinking about running again, aren't you?" Evelyn saw into her soul. "Why?"

"It would be easier. . ."

"For you? What about Jackie? Would that be _easier_ for _him?_"

"No. . ." she mumbled.

"Sweetie," sympathy filled her voice. "I_ know_ you're scared, I understand _why_ you'd want to run. . .But sometimes the answer that seems _easiest_ is really the _most difficult_ one there is. . ."

She dropped the woman's gaze, again staring at the table, knowing how right Evelyn was. Evelyn got up and walked past her, touching her shoulder.

"I hope that you make the choice that you believe is the best for _you_, Lock," she said and went upstairs.

_I'm so god damned lost! I don't know what to do anymore. . .in the past it was easy: RUN! But I don't wanna leave you guys, not really. . . .god damn it all the hell!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was paying careful attention to his song when his mother knocked and peeked in. He shut the amp off with his foot and smiled.

"Hey Ma, what's up?"

"Jackie," she came in, closing the door, and sitting on his bed. "We need to talk."

_Please don't be about the Lock situation. . .I'm tryin' to figure somethin' else out. . ._

"All right," he set his guitar aside.

"Jack, how much do you care for Lock?" Ma asked.

"Honestly," he sighed, "aside from coming here, having you guys. . .she's the _best_ thing to ever happen to me. _Why?_"

"She's _scared_. . .wanting to run again. . ." she said with sorrow.

"What?" he almost screamed. "**Why?** How do you know?"

_Lock, please don't leave me. . _.I love you_. . .Can't you see that?_

"She's afraid this is all just a dream. . .one day she'll wake up and we'll be _gone_. . .She feels too close," Evelyn sighed.

"Can't we do something, Ma?" he was frantic. "_Anything?_"

"I've tried, Jackie. . .it's up to you boys now, I'm afraid. . .she hardly knows me. . ."

"Dammit, Lock!" he growled. "I thought we were_ past_ all this. . ." he got up and started pacing.

"Jack," Ma stopped his pace, holding his face and speaking firmly. "You go tell her what she means to you. . .maybe that will deter her from running for a little while. . ."

They heard the piano start playing in the basement. Angel, Bobby, and Jack had moved it down there for her, seeing as how she was the only one to play it anymore. The song was slow, sad, and _lonely._ Jack knew he needed to talk with her_ now_. Ma nodded and he kissed her cheek, then bolted down the steps.

_Listen to the song. . ._a voice in his mind whispered. _Sneak down and listen, watch her play. . ._

He snuck down to her room, easing the door open, and saw that her back was to him. He silently shut the door and leaned against it, listening and watching. Lock never really sang with a 'girl' voice, it was usually this dark purr of a scream, rough and_ tantalizing_, but now, he swore that an angel up in heaven had given up its voice just for her.

_"Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you. . .  
Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe, but I feel  
Good enough  
I feel good enough for you. . ."_

Jack felt his heart _breaking_ for her, he stopped himself from just going to her now and telling her how he felt. He wanted to let her finish.

_"Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
And I've completely lost myself  
And I don't mind  
I can't say no to you. . .  
Shouldn't have let you  
Conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel  
Good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming,  
But I feel good. . .  
And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
Cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
Enough  
Am I good enough  
For you to love me too?  
So take care what you ask of me  
Cause I can't say no. . ."_

Jack broke into chills from her voice and the words of the song, he silently crossed to her, sitting on the piano bench beside her. Lock looked away from him, clearly upset, and he grabbed her hand.

"Lock," he whispered, putting his face to her neck, "you don't have to look at me, speak to me, or really believe me, but I want you to listen to me. . .can you --_will you_--do that?"

She slowly nodded, still looking away from him. He turned and straddled the bench, moving her and pulling her to him. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing on her skin, and hugged her close.

"Lock. . .you _are_ good enough. _More_ than that!" he kissed her neck. "_You_ are one of the _best_ things to ever happen to me since I got a family. . .You are _everything_ I've ever needed: gentle, protective, fun, sweet, beautiful as hell, artistic, musical, _understanding,_ and caring."

She made a tiny sorrowful sound and struggled a little against him. Jack tightened his grip, she needed to hear this, whether she wanted to or not. He was aware she had started crying, kissing up her pale neck, and eventually her tears off her face.

"This_ isn't _a dream, Lock," he whispered in her ear. "This _is_ real life pouring down on you, we're never going to leave you--_Ever_."

She squirmed against him, trying to ignore the truth, but he was stronger than she was. She growled as he held her tightly, trying desperately to escape him, and Jack felt his own tears fall.

"Stop it, Jack!" she cried, struggling. "Don't tell me this _shit!_"

"Why, Lock?" he nuzzled her neck.

"Just _stop!_"

"No," he pressed his lips to her skin. "You _need _to hear this! It's the fucking _truth!_"

"It is_ not!_" she sounded terrified and defeated, her struggling began to let up. "Stop _this_. ."

"Lock," he pulled her as close as humanly possible. "_I love you._"

She turned away from his face, wincing at those three words, a whimper coming from her. She started to fight him again, trying to wriggle out of his arms, but his grip on her was iron. She was crying harder, jaw clenched as she fought him, and he felt his heart shatter.

"You do _not!_" she sobbed. "Don't lie like that _Jack!_"

"I _love you_, Lock."

"_NO_ you don't!" she shoved back, pinning him to the cement wall. "_NO!_"

"Yes," he breathed. "_Yes_, I do! Lock, _I fucking love you!_ And _nothing_ will ever change that!"

She collapsed into him, crying and shaking her head. He gently pushed hair from her face, kissing her neck, wiped her tears, and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Lock. . .yes. I love _you_, I _love_ you, **I love you. . .**"

"No. . ." she said weakly.

"Yes," he breathed, kissing under her jaw line. "_Yes._"

"No," she whimpered.

"Lock," he moved from behind her, settling on the bench in front of her. "Yes."

She leaned against the wall, staring at him, blank eyes, and laughed hollowly. He moved to her, resting on his knees, and got in her face.

"You 'love' me?" she growled in a dark, frightening tone.

"Yes," he breathed, brushing her lips with his_. "I love you."_

She pushed him back, he saw that all her defenses were in full gear, and he knew if he didn't do something _quick_, she'd be lost to him forever. He got an idea.

"Go away, Jack," she whispered, brushing her mouth over his, teasing him in a _scary_ way. "You _don't_ 'love' me."

_"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace. . ."_ he slowly started with his idea, fighting to keep his voice even as he sang.

"STOP IT!" she snapped.

_"And now that I'm strong, I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it break through my soul  
And I know that I'll find deep inside me I can be the one. . .  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven. . ."_

It was working, she dropped her anger and fear, sinking against the wall. He went on, putting his forehead to hers, and setting his hands on her waist.

_"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one. . .  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven. . ."_

She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face, and her hands rested on his knees. He bit back the urge to kiss her, finishing what he had started.

_"Cuz you're my, you're my  
My, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray. . .  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all_  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven. . . ."

His body shook violently as he ended, he was terrified that maybe it didn't work. She opened her eyes, but didn't look at him, hands still on his legs.

"Don't you tell me you--love me if you don't _mean it,_ Jackie," she whispered.

"Have I _ever_ lied to you before?" he murmured, moving to make eye contact.

"No," she breathed.

"_I love you_, Lock," he said firmly, catching her mouth with his.

He kissed her, pushing her to the wall with the force of it, but Lock held her ground. Her hands moved off his knees, to his face, eventually she tangled her slender fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. She faltered a second when he deepened the kiss, but he quickly saved her--giving her some pointers, and she was just _fine._ He pulled from her mouth, biting down gently on her bottom lip, loving the sound it produced, and she was quick to explore his mouth again. He made a small noise himself as Lock grew more and more confident, biting his lip softly, and butterfly kissing to his throat.

_Fuck!_ he noticed how _tight_ his damn pants were getting _between_ his legs. _God damn it!!_

Lock bit his neck lightly, he almost _lost it_ right there, and he groaned out loud. She caught on and stopped, hiding her face in his neck. They were both so out of breath that it took quite a while before either could speak and Lock beat him to the punch.

"Jackie boy?" she was muffled by his neck.

"Hmmm?" he was still aware that his pants were tight, but it was getting _much_ better.

"I'll. . .stay. . ."

"Good," he smirked. "Lock?"

"What?" she murmured.

_"I love you."_

"I know. . ." she smiled. "I. . .I'm sorry for not believing you before. . ."

"You believe me _now_, right?"

"Yes, Jackie boy. . ." she laughed, pulling back and kissing him.

_Ahhh…thank God!_ he almost sighed with relief as his pants fit like normal again. _I need a cold shower. . .or else I'm gonna _hurt_ like a son of a bitch. . ._

"What's so funny?" he asked when Lock toyed with his neck, laughing.

"I think," she smirked, "you have what I have. . ."

"Really?" he arched an eyebrow. "What color is it?"

"Purple-ish," she said, looking at his neck.

"Well," he laughed, "I believe that you just _gave_ your very first hickey, Lock. Congrats!"

She blushed faintly, biting her lip and looking away. Seeing her nibble her bottom lip triggered him again, making him _hurt_ this time, and he cursed himself. He would be needing a _warm_ shower now.

_I'm too damn old to be jaggin' off in the shower. . ._he thought, embarrassed.

His body retaliated the thought, his hard on starting to _throb_, and he gave Lock a brief kiss before going upstairs. She said something about being sorry for his 'issue', but he shrugged it off. Wasn't like it was the _first _time he'd been turned on, and it was definitely not going to be the last time.

He counted his blessings that no one saw him as he moved to the bathroom, that was the_ last _thing he needed. He stripped his shirt, turned the water on, letting it get to the right temperature, and _carefully_ took his pants off. _This_ had to be a _first_ for him, so fired up that he ached horribly and he almost _lost it again_ as he slid his boxers off.

_Jesus. . ._he winced as he stepped into the shower. _What is it about her that gets me like this? I've never felt like this before. . ._

It didn't take_ much_ for him to relieve the pressure that had built to ungodly proportions, _barely_ two or three strokes and he moaned, bracing himself on the wall. He scrubbed up, feeling _better_ but _retarded_ at the same time.

_Guess it's better than the alternative,_ he thought as he secured the towel on his hips. _Blowing it right there in front of Lock. . .I don't think so! She's been through enough idiot men doing that shit to her and_ I'm_ not about to become one of 'em. . ._

He checked his neck in the mirror, fingering the purple mark, and smirked. She had given him a hickey, entirely on accident even, but he had a mark just the same.

_I'm gonna have to be careful. . ._he smirked. _Well, more careful. . .She learns damn quick. . .keep it slow, Jackie boy. No need to rush with her. . .it'll be more than worth it if things ever evolve to that level. . ._

**Songs:** Good Enough--Evanescence & Your Guardian Angel--Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Lock had tacked a sheet up on one wall, so the rest of the band could go over the try out with Jackie. Ransom always recorded the try outs, so they could see the whole thing from another angle. Jack had been told to stay upstairs while they went over everything, but Lock was _sure_ he had it.

"God," Ransom whined, seeing Jack on screen. "Lock, I _envy_ you."

"Shut the fuck up," she muttered, hanging upside down off her bed. "There's nothing to envy."

"_Right,_" Connor teased, poking the mark she had forgotten to hide, unlike Jackie.

"He is damn _good _looking," Cooper said, watching closely. "he'll be good stage presence. . .And you two definitely have good _chemistry._"

_If only you even knew, _she thought with an inward smirk.

Lock had been embarrassed that she'd given Jack yet _another_ hard on, barely being able to look at him for a long time that day without feeling her face burn. When he had told her he_ loved _her, she had _freaked_ out. The only time a guy had ever said 'I love you' to her was_ after_ or right _before_ they fucking molested her, panting the words in her ear.

"I wish we could have gotten a real guitar solo out of him. . .but he just didn't know the songs," Connor sighed, watching Jack sing.

"But he knew the _words_," Lock defended him.

"True," Coop nodded. "So I guess if Lock could try teaching him the music for the songs, we'd be back in business. . ."

"I can show him. . ." she muttered.

"Oh, I_ bet!_" Ransom teased. "Show him _what_ exactly?"

"How to play the_ music _for certain songs, you fuckin' perv!" she snapped, sick of the teasing.

"He has one hell of a voice. . ._velvety_. . ." Con said, trying to break up the fight before it started.

"Yeah. . .If Lock would sing with that angelic voice more often," Cooper gave her a look. "We could blow people away."

"Paired together--you two would be _orgasmic,_" Ransom laughed.

"Good luck getting Lock to _use_ that angel voice," Connor sighed.

"Well," Lock teased, "depending on the_ circumstances_. . .I just _might _be willing to sing like that _more _often."

"Bribery?" Ransom snickered.

"Nope. ..just tossing the idea out there," she grinned.

"Well, I've seen enough. . .Time to vote," Coop shut the video camera off. "Lock, we know your vote already, so you sit out."

She sat up, folding her hands in her lap, and waited.

"In favor of Jack joining us," Coop said.

All three raised their hands quickly, laughing at themselves. They turned and stared at Lock, devilish grins on their faces.

"_What?_" she demanded.

"_You _get to tell him!" Ransom stuck her tongue out. "But tease him with it first."

"Grow up, you guys," she smirked as she got up.

"Call us and tell us about teasing him," Con grinned, patting her shoulder. "We all gotta split."

_Yeah, I just fucking bet. . ._she rolled her eyes. _They think I'm gonna do somethin' _besides _tell him he's in the band. . .fucking perverts. . ._

"Right. . .talk to y'all later," she smiled.

She followed them upstairs, waving from the door, then decided to go see Jack. She got very serious, as if she had bad news, and walked up to his room. His door was open, music pouring out, and when she peeked in, she smirked. Jackie was working out, shirtless, doing push-ups on the floor. She just stood and watched, noting how the muscles moved beneath his skin, and how effortless he made it look.

_No wonder he's got the body he does. . ._

Lock cleared her throat, making him jump, and hid her grin. He got to his feet quickly, turning and facing her, his eyes filled with doubt.

"Here to tell me the news?" he mumbled, turning the music down.

"Sit down, Jackie," she whispered, sitting on the bed.

Sullenly, he sat beside her, head hanging down, and Lock battled to keep a straight face. She _always_ enjoyed toying with people's minds, she loved the looks on their faces when they got the _real_ news.

"We went back over the tape," she said evenly. "And the guys wished that you would have know the guitar for the songs they threw at you. . ."

"Fuck," he sighed, running a nervous hand in his hair.

"They _did_ like your presence while playing, your voice, and how _we_ interacted," she almost let it out. "Yet, that _one_ thing kept tripping them up. . ."

"Son of a fucking bitch," he mumbled.

Lock put her lips to his ear, planning on screwing with him just a bit more.

"_But,_" she murmured, leaving him in suspense, and pulling away from him.

"But?" he cocked his head and looked at her.

"IF. . ."

_"IF?!"_

"Well, they said. . ."

"Lock!" he was frantic for her answer. "Just _tell_ me already!"

"Jackie boy," she smirked, "they want me to teach you the music for the songs, and I have to start singin' like a damn _girl_. . ." she sneered. "But other than that. . ._you're in!_"

He laughed, falling back onto his bed in relief, then realizing he'd been played, sat up and glared at her. She put a hand over her mouth, trying to hide the big smile.

"You little _brat!_" he growled. "Fuckin' _teasing_ me like that! Jesus, Lock! I thought for sure. . ."

"You shoulda seen the _look_ on your face," she burst into laughter, even as Jackie tackled her. "Freakin' _priceless!_"

"_Oh?_" he grinned like a devil. "So, teasing Jack is fun?"

She bit her lips together, still finding this _hysterical_, and nodded. Hazel eyes glowed with mischief, he leaned in close, holding himself up with his arms, and stared into her eyes.

"You know, Lock. . ." he breathed, mouth just out of her reach.

"No, _enlighten_ me. . ." she smiled, mad that she couldn't reach his lips.

"Us Mercers," he teased her mercilessly, "are_ fantastic_ revenge seekers. . .I'll get you back, I _swear_."

"Uh huh, sure," she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _princess._"

"Fine," he kissed her _very_ lightly, "don't believe me."

He got off of her, an evil grin on his face, and she actually felt a chill. What had she gotten herself into _now_? He went to the door, but turned and looked at her.

"Oh, before I forget," he gave her his usual grin. "Take my blanket with you. . .That's the _something_ else I came up with. . ."

"Don't _you_ need a blanket, Jackie boy?" she asked.

"I have some extras. . .Just_ try_ it, all right? If it don't work, we try something else. . ."

"All right," she muttered, taking the blanket off his bed. "I'll _try_ it. . ."

_What'd he _do_ to it?_

"Just figured that my scent would comfort you," he said quickly when she gave him a look.

_DUH! Idiot. . ._

"Oh. . . Yeah. . .thanks. ." she went back to her room.

She tossed his blanket on her bed, then locked the door to change. It had been another emotional, taxing, day, and she was far past ready for bed. Unlocking the door, she crawled into bed, wrapping the black blanket around her and lost herself in Jackie's smell, falling into a nightmare free sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack finished his work out, thinking of how to get Lock back for her little prank earlier. He decided a smoke might help, pulled on his coat, and went outside.

_I've got to be careful with how I get her back. . ._he thought, taking a hit. _Not too damn physical . . .I don't need blue balls or some shit. . .this is to get her back. . ._

"Hey, fairy," Bobby walked up to the screen door. "So, you in the band or what?"

They shared the smoke as Jack explained how Lock broke the news, telling Bobby he had to get her back. His older brother laughed, shaking his head, and sat in the wicker chair.

"Where's Stray right now?" he asked.

"Sleepin'. . .It's been a day. . .I gave her my blanket, to see if that'll help her sleep. . ." he collapsed into the cold leather chair.

"That's a_ good_ idea," Bobby yawned. "How's she doin' _now_?"

"Well, she's stayin'. . .or at least _that's_ what she told me. . ."

"Still can't believe you actually told her you _loved_ her," Bobby snickered. "You got_ balls_, Cracker Jack."

"I _meant_ it!" he got defensive. "I do _fucking _love her!"

"I know that, you little bitch," Bobby elbowed him. "I've _known_ that."

"Big brother psychic shit?" he laughed. "Jesus, you got it all!"

"You bet your queer ass I do," he teased. "By the way, I know how you can get her back."

"How?"

"Fuck it up _a lot_ when she teaches you how to play the guitar for the songs. . .then, just as she's about to give up on your hopeless ass, play it _perfectly._ She'll _flip_."

"Bobby," he laughed, "you're a fuckin' evil _genius!_"

"I know," he replied casually. "C'mon, let's split one more smoke 'fore we go in."

Hey talked, laughing together, and Jack felt like life was _perfect_. He even had the urge to _write_, his song writers block was gone, and he grabbed his lyric book as soon as he was in his room. He lay on his bed and scribbled the words as they flowed.

_Haunted by these  
Moonlight eyes,  
Seeing all the  
Things they hide.  
When pain is love and  
Love is pain. . .  
How much can a  
Soul sustain?  
Laughter like starlight,  
Glittering echoes inside  
My head and  
Voice like diamonds,  
Whose beauty can't be shed. . .  
I'm in love with you,  
But darlin',  
I fear that your past holds  
You back from me. . .  
So just let it go, girl, let it go!  
Release those demons from your soul. . .  
Set it free, babe, just set it free!  
Whisper that  
You love me. . .  
Angelic lips pressed to mine,  
Nightmares stand no damn chance,  
When I hold your hear with these  
Gentle hands. . .  
So in love. . .so lost in this. . .  
Everything I've ever dreamt of,  
Just walked in and stole my love. . .  
Laughter like starlight,  
Glittering echoes inside  
My head and  
Voice like diamonds,  
Whose beauty can't be shed. . .  
I'm so in love with you, and  
I know you love me too. . .  
Though the words evade your tongue,  
Believe me baby,  
Waiting for you is all the fun. . ._

Jack flexed his hand, working the cramps out and more lyrics flowed in his mind. He turned the page, grabbed the pencil back up, and wrote down a second song.

_Dancing with the shadows in your mind,  
Trying to forget all the times you lied.  
Hiding from your demons in the light,  
Continuing to keep on with the fight--  
That rages on inside yourself,  
You scream at the world that  
You need help.  
You believe no one hears you,  
You think no one cares.  
You forget the simple fact  
That I'm always here.  
We'll dance together in the shadows of our minds,  
We'll try to forget all the times we've lied.  
Hide together from our demons in the light. . .  
Stand together in our fight. . ._

Sleep bore down on him, he closed the book, and set it aside. Yawning loudly, he grabbed an extra blanket from his closet and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. A smile formed on his sleeping face as he dreamt of being on a stage with Lock.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OK, Jack," she sighed in frustration. "One more time. . ."

She'd been trying to show him the guitar for one of the songs, the last _hour and a half _had been nothing but him fucking up. In the start, she'd had plenty of patience, but now she wanted to give up. She winced as he hit the wrong note, the sound making her skin _crawl._

"Sorry. . .I'm tryin'. . ." he sighed.

"Yeah, me too!" she growled, getting up and heading for the door. "I fuckin' _give up!_"

"Lock, wait!" Jackie pleaded.

"No, I'm done!" she grumbled. "I will lose my damn _mind_ if I hear one more-!"

The song flowed smoothly from his guitar, cutting her off, and she realized that Jack had his revenge. She was so _pissed_ at him, he'd made her suffer for an hour and a half, and she could just_ kill_ the little bastard. He smiled smugly as he finished, clicking the amp of and putting his guitar in the stand. She glared at him, _pissed _yet _proud_ of Cracker Jack: Mercers were good with revenge.

"You shoulda seen-," he began with the same smug grin.

"If you value your life," she growled, stalking over to him and getting in his face. "You will _not _finish that!"

"The _look_ on your face!" he laughed. "_Priceless!_"

She growled, shoving him back on the bed, pinning him down, and looked for the marker on his head board. He laughed and struggled, trying to push her off of him, but she was quick to pin his hands beneath her knees. He squirmed, trying to regain his hands, but it was in vain. She found the black, permanent marker, and grinned. He was in for it now.

"Lock?" he eyes the marker. "What're you doin'?"

"Jackie boy," she taunted, uncapping the marker, "you picked the _wrong_ girl to play the 'Revenge Game' with."

"That's a _permanent_ marker. . ." he whined.

"Good observation," she smirked, unbuttoning his black shirt.

"I'm not a damn _sketch pad_!" he cried out when he realized what she was doing.

"Are _now,_" she gave him a deviant grin, moving the shirt out of her way.

"God dammit," he snickered as he tried to free himself.

She ignored his whining, focusing on her new 'sketch pad'. Slowly, she began to outline 'fairy' across his chiseled stomach, using her own style of graffiti, and Jack tried hard to not squirm. She filled it in, feeling accomplished, and looked up into Jack's hazel eyes.

"What's it say?" he asked, trying to look.

"Fairy," she smirked.

"Hell, not _you_ too!" he groaned, dropping his head back.

"No, not _me_ too, Jackie boy," she laughed, knowing he didn't like that nickname used by anyone aside from his brothers.

She moved to under his 'Evelyn' tattoo, drawing a heart shaped padlock. She put a keyhole on it, smiling as Jack let out a tortured giggle, and drew a chain down to his side. Jack squirmed as she drew on his side, whining that it _tickled_ like _crazy._

"Stop moving, Jackie!" she commanded with a snicker. "You're gonna make me mess up!"

"_Man,_" he whined, stilling his body, "I don't like playing the 'Revenge Game' with _you._"

"Then _you_ shouldn't have decided to make _me_ listen to you hittin' wrong notes for _over_ an hour," she taunted, moving to his other side. "Now, quit bitchin' or I'll draw on your _back_ too."

He restrained a squirm as she wrote 'Cracker Jack' down his right side, from chest to hip, and she couldn't help but laugh. She knew how _ticklish_ he was and she abused it _horribly_, threatening to just make it worse if he struggled. He laughed in victory as one hand broke free, but soon realized that she _let_ him go.

"_Dammit!_" he smirked. "How long am I gonna be your little art project?"

"I'll be done when I'm done," she smiled, putting a tic-tac-toe grid on his forearm.

"You _do _realize that this means _war_, don't you?" he mumbled.

"I figured," she put a small kiss on his nose. "But remember, I'm pure _evil_."

"There are _rules_, Lock," he smiled.

"I don't give a fuck," she laughed, scribbling on him. "I fight dirty."

"Mmmm," he nodded in agreement. "But these are rules we _have_ to follow. . .catchin' my drift?"

"_Fine,_" she sighed, releasing his other hand. "What are they?"

"Well, for one: if someone says 'stop' and _means it_, the attacker _stops,_" he said firmly.

"Jesus, Jackie boy," she was a little scared now, "what the_ fuck_ kinda war are you planning?"

"It's just a precaution. . .Say for instance," his hand gently tickled her side, "that I get you back by means of tickle torture, you say 'stop' 'cuz you can't take it anymore or whatever, and I _have _to stop."

"Mmmm," she laughed, slapping his hand off her side. "Go on."

"Second, don't do anything that can _really_ hurt the victim."

"So I guess shoving you off the roof is out, huh?"

"_Definitely,_" he grinned. "No _death_, _maiming_, or _serious_ pain allowed."

"All right," she nodded, writing 'Jackie boy' on his arm.

"No involving friends or family," he grinned. "That's a big no-no."

"Spoil sport," she stuck her tongue out.

"Attractive," he snickered. "Oh, and no fucking with personal shit: hiding CDs, movies, guitars. . .you get it?"

"_That_ one I agree with. . .I'd very seriously _kill_ you if you messed with my stuff."

"That's it for now. . .I guess we can add rules as we come across stuff. . .Deal?"

"Deal," she released him entirely, her art complete. "I wanna get a picture of this. . .if you don't mind. . ."

"Hmmmmm. . ." he feigned real deep consideration, sitting up.

She squeaked in surprise as he kissed her, his hands holding her face still, and his tongue exploring her mouth. She pulled back, giving him a sarcastic eye roll, and climbed off him.

"I _guess,_" he was just as sarcastic, "I don't mind."

**Songs:** They are again, my own. . .first one is called "Moonlight Eyes" and the second one is called "Dancing"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Bobby burst into hysterical laughter when he saw Cracker Jack. Lock smirked proudly, patting his shoulder, and vanished down to her room. Jack huffed and collapsed to the couch, giving his new 'tatts' a good look.

"She's good," Bobby snickered as he observed her work.

"Yeah," Jackie smirked. "I've pretty much started a war. . ."

"That's not a shock," he rolled his eyes. "Hey, do you think she'd design a new tatt for me?"

"Piss her off and she'll _give_ you some new ones," he laughed, tracing 'fairy' on his stomach.

"For _real,_ Cracker Jack," he examined his brother closely, seeing just how much talent Stray had. "I've been thinkin' about gettin' a new one. . ."

"What, you don't like the barbed wire on your arm?" his little brother teased. "Or the flames up your side? Or 'Mauler' on your stomach?"

"You have more tatts in_ weirder_ places, fairy," he nodded his head toward his hips. "So don't even _start._"

"Jesus," hazel eyes rolled sarcastically, "_bitchy_. . .she might. . .What were you thinking?"

"Something on my back. . .between the shoulders. . ."

"Like?" Jack asked, shaking his head as he saw 'Cracker Jack' on his other side.

"She can choose. . .as long as it ain't nothing like 'fairy'. . ."

"Hey, _princess!_" Lock teased Jack as she appeared with the camera. "Stand up, so the drawings aren't all messed up. . ."

"Fine," Jack growled, standing and holding his arms out.

"Thank you," Stray said sweetly, taking a few pictures.

"Stray," Bobby smirked, watching the two teens, "think I could talk you into designin' me a tattoo?"

"Depends on what you want. . ." she said, moving Jack's arms to get those drawings.

"Well, what can you do?" he asked.

"A little of everything really," she smirked. "Where are you plannin' on getting the new one?"

"Here," he said, touching between his shoulders.

"Hmmmm. . ." she took a second to think. "I think I have an idea. . .Hang on. . ."

_Good, now_ I _can have a talk with her. . .Though Jackie's 'talk' seemed to do the trick. . ._he smirked.

Stray smiled at Jack, playfully tapping his face, and disappeared back to her room before he could get her back. Jack went to chase her, but Bobby hooked his arm and yanked him back.

"Leave it, _princess,_" he said firmly. "Go see if you can wash some of that shit off. . ."

"What's you _deal,_ Bobby?" Jack twisted away from him.

"You two and your damn _cuddlin'_," he growled, grinning. "Makes me _sick._"

"_And?_" Jack knew Bobby too well.

"_And_ I'm plannin' on having _my_ chat with Stray, you nosy little son of a bitch," he grumbled, playfully shoving his brother toward the stairs.

"All right! All right!" Jack whined. "I'm goin'! I'm _goin'!_"

Jack trudged up the steps, stripping his clothes on the way, and Bobby thanked heaven Stray didn't happen to walk into the living room. After he heard Jackie turn on the water, and he was _positive_ the brat was in the shower, he walked down to Stray's room.

"Kiddo, can I come in?" he asked as he knocked.

"Sure," she said. "Here, look. . .This is what I was thinking. . ."

He walked over, sitting next to her on the bed, and took her sketch. It was _perfect_, just the thing he wanted, and he grinned at her.

"Perfect!" he handed it back. "That's great, Stray. . .would you--uhh--" he trailed off, not really knowing how to ask the question.

"Want me to draw it _on_ you?" she asked casually.

"Yeah," he snickered, pulling his shirt off. "I mean. . . that way we can see how it'll look. . ." he still felt odd.

"No issue," she said, grabbing a marker and sitting behind him. "Sorry if it tickles. . ."

"If it makes you _uncomfortable_, Stray. . .just say so and stop. . ."

"Bobby, to me you're just another _human sketch_. . .Why would I feel uncomfortable?" she leaned around to look at him. "You're like a big brother to me. . ."

Bobby positively _melted_ when the girl said that, feeling warm and fuzzy all over, and more than anything: _accomplished._ He'd reached the girl on the level he wanted, as a family member--as a _protector_.

_God, I remember when she wouldn't let me within three feet of her. . ._he thought. _And _now_ look at her: drawing on my back. . ._

"All right, Stray," he grinned. "I'm just coverin' my ass. . ."

"I know. . ."

"Can I ask you somethin' about this tatt idea?"

"Sure," she said, starting on him.

"Are you implying something with the whole 'No Mercy' bit?"

"I've heard the _tales_, Bobby," she snickered. "I just thought it was a cool idea. . ."

"I'm not_ complainin'_, Stray," he laughed. "I _love _it! It's ironic. . ._perfect_ for me. . ."

"Bobby. . .Angel tells me that you used to be in _ballet_. . .that true?" she teased.

"That fucker!" he growled.

"So, it _is!_" she giggled, rubbing his shoulder. "It's all right, Bobby. . .I won't tease you that _much_. . ."

"Well, thanks for that I guess. . ." he grumbled. "Stray, I need to have a _serious_ talk with you. . ."

"Am I in trouble?" she whispered.

"_No,_ kiddo," he assured her. "It's about your situation here, with us. . .that's all. . ."

"Oh," she sounded relieved. "Fine then."

"If you_ ever_ think of runnin'. . .first think of me an' Jackie. . .what it would do to _us_. . ." he _sucked_ with words. "Come talk to us, Lock. . ._please_. . ."

He paused to see if she would respond, but it was clear that she wasn't going to. He took a breath, got his head together, and dove back in.

"We _will not_ hurt you, Stray. _Ever._ I'm actually doing all I can to _protect_ you. . .Lemme tell you, I never thought I'd _enjoy _being on probation and havin' to stay within a ten mile radius of my house as_ much_ as I _am_. . .and I honestly think it's cuz of _you_ being here. . ."

_Talking is definitely_ not_ my specialty. . .besides with Cracker Jack. . .shit. . ._

"_Me?_" she mumbled. "Why _me?_ All I do is start problems, push you guys away, pull you close, shove you away again. . .I'm _fucked_ up. . ."

"In case you haven't noticed _who_ you're livin' with," he said. "Let me refresh your memory. Jerry is the only _successful_ one out of us, he's got a family and a steady,_ legal_ job. Angel was a Marine _straight_ outta high school, he's _still _livin' at home, and he's seen his fair share of time in a cell. Cracker Jack came from shit like you. . .he had to be 're-trained' if you get me. . .I _made_ him finish high school, he went on tour, got booted for being _himself_, fell in 'love' with Kett. . .he was a mini-me in his younger years, but I got him set straight, although he has seen a fair amount of cell bars too. . ." he trailed off, thinking of his baby brother.

"Don't forget _you_. . ." she breathed quietly.

"_Me,_" he snickered, "I'm the _worst_ of all us fucks. Been in and outta jail for as long as I can remember, for B and E's, assault, robbery. . You _name_ it. . .No one wanted me but Ma. . .and I made her life _hell _for a long time. . .I've done _two_ stretches in prison, so _far_. . .more if I don't straighten my _dumb _ass up. This is the _longest_ I've stayed home in fucking _years_, Lock. . .I _never _finished high school. . .dropped out 'fore I flunked out, but that don't mean I'm an _idiot_. . .I just don't _care_. . ."

"Evelyn always _forgives_ you?" she whispered.

"_Every_ damn time, kiddo. No matter _what_ sorta mess I get myself into, she's there with open arms and open heart afterwards. . .And I've done some_ bad_ shit. . ." he sighed, feeling odd for spilling so much about himself and Jackie.

"Bobby?" she murmured, done with his back.

"What, Stray?" he turned and looked into those phantom eyes.

"I'm still. . .wanting to run. . .Even though I told Jackie boy I'd stay. . .I'm fucking _scared_, Bobby. . .the urge to run is first nature to me. . .I'm having a hard time. . ." she wiped at tears that formed.

"You _do_ wanna stay, right?" he asked, slowly offering her a hug. "Even though part of you wants to bolt, _part_ wants to _stay _too, correct?"

"Bobby, I'm so _terrified_. . ." she cried, accepting his embrace.

"Tell me, Stray," he whispered, rubbing her back. "Tell me what's goin' on in that head of yours. . ."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lock felt Bobby's strong arms go around her, _protecting_ her, _comforting_ her, and she snuggled into him, bare chest or no. She could hear the big heart beating in his ribs, thudding a steady beat, and she relaxed a little. Bobby was nice, protective, strong, loving, caring, he _was_ a big brother to her.

"Bobby," she murmured. "I'm scared that if I get close to you guys. . .something will happen and take it all away. . .like my parents. . .or that. . .I don't know. . ."

"Stray. . ._why_ would you think that?" he asked, strong hands starting to massage her shoulders.

"I don't _know_. . .I've_ never_ let anyone _this_ close to me. . .I'm in a new fucking world here. . .it's scary as shit. . .With all the _stuff_ I've lived through. . ."

"Stray," he muttered, voice full of sympathy, "ain't nothing gonna happen to you _here_. . .I swear. . ."

_Ask about Jackie. . .is he really so good. . ._instinct whispered. _Settle that battle in your mind. . ._

"Bobby. . .is Jackie really a _good_ guy?"

"The motherfucking_ best_ for you, kiddo," he soothed. "Has he _ever_ done anything to suggest _otherwise?_"

"No. . .but it always started that way in the foster homes too. . .the _guys_--," she wasn't going to tell him that shit.

_'See?' a boy panted, hand in her pants. 'Feels _good_, doesn't it?'_

Lock growled, fighting the memories, and buried herself into Bobby's chest. He held her, stroking her hair, and absently rubbing her back. She managed to stop the flood this time, accidentally _biting_ Bobby and _gouging_ him to do it. Yet, Bobby still held onto her, giving her the comfort she needed.

"_Trust me_, Stray," he said firmly. "Jackie _ain't_ no scumbag."

"No, I'm_ not_," Jack muttered, making her jump.

"Cracker Jack," Bobby scolded. "I swore I told you to stay _upstairs_. . ."

"No, it's all right. . .he can stay down here. . ._please_. . ." she whispered into his chest.

"You sure?" he muttered.

She nodded into him, un-hiding her face, and curling on her side against the man. Jack sat on the bed, swinging his legs up, and leaned back against the wall at the head of her bed. She couldn't look at him, not with what she had just asked about him, but did want his hand. He seemed to somehow know this, his warm hand slowly finding hers, and she laced their fingers together.

"So, Lock," Bobby said. "You stayin' or what?"

"If I run, what'll you do?" she felt better, taunting him.

"Hunt you down and drag your ass back here," he growled playfully. "Don't think I _won't!_"

"I _believe_ you would hunt me down, Bobby," she snickered a little. "But what about you Jackie?"

"_Tinkerbell?_" Bobby laughed. "He'd be the _first_ one to sic me on ya'! Trust me, he'd be right out there with me. . ."

"Bet your ass I would be!" Jack snickered. "And _don't _call me 'Tinkerbell'! You _know_ I hate that shit!"

"Sorry, Cracker Jack," Bobby was honest. "It slipped."

"Yeah," he muttered.

_I guess I will stick around here. . .I fit right in. . .but. . .maybe they'll let me stay with Ransom or somethin. . .just so I can get out sometimes. . ._

"_Princess_ is still all right?" she teased.

"And _Cracker Jack?_ And _Fairy?_" Bobby joined.

"Yeah," he growled, brining Lock's hand to his mouth and gently biting it. "Don't forget _Jackie boy_."

"OW!" she giggled. "I _won't!_ Don't_ bite!_"

"Enough of that 'cute' shit, you two," Bobby said. "You'll make me fucking _sick._"

"I think you're _jealous,_" she teased him now.

"Nah, I think you're too young, Stray," he messed up her hair. "Sides, you're like my baby sister. . .well, aside from _princess_ over there!" he messed up Jack's hair now.

"I didn't mean like_ that,_" she moved to the foot of the bed, ready to run. "I meant that you'd rather Jackie boy be chewin' on_ your_ hand!"

"Why _you!_" he hollered, chasing after her as she ran.

She laughed and flew up the steps, Bobby close behind her, and thought that this must be what it feels like to be _home_. He caught her at the top step, quickly hooking her arms behind her back, and pinned her.

"Jack!" he yelled, laughing. "Get up here and tickle her!"

"Don't you fucking_ dare!_" she giggled as he appeared, and struggled against Bobby. "You will so be in--!"

She was cut short as Jack's expert hands attacked her sides, yelping and laughing all at the same time. She squirmed _hard_ in Bobby's grasp, _really_ trying to get free, but he was _too_ strong for her. Evelyn walked into the kitchen to see what all the noise was, laughing as she witnessed Lock being part of a 'family'.

"All right!" she called. "That's _more_ than enough you three."

Jack let up_ immediately_, loyally obeying him mother, but Bobby got in a few tickles of his own, making her shriek and squirm. Evelyn gave him a stern warning look and he released her, still laughing.

"Jack _Mercer!_" she cried, seeing his chest. "What _happened_ to you?!"

"I'm at war," he laughed, pointing to Lock. "By the way, _that_ doesn't count as part of our little war. _No family involved, member?_"

"You're still _dead_ meat, Jackie boy," she growled with a smile.

He stuck his tongue out at her, then walked upstairs to put a shirt on. Bobby shook his head, pushing his dark brown hair from his face, and smiled at her.

"Stray, mind grabbing me my shirt?" he asked.

"No problem," she grinned, bounding down the steps to retrieve her brother's shirt.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four  
**Warning:** Jack is a normal teen with normal urges, but he is uneasy about them. Lock has some memories come back that aren't very nice. . .the next chapter has almost a full memory that's rather bad. . .just thought I'd warn you guys. . .

Two weeks went by, Jack kept it_ slow_, and Lock was still around. _Moody_, but 'his' girl was still with them.

_HA! 'My' girl. . ._ he thought, developing his own mood. _That's a fuckin' riot! We kiss, cuddle, make out on occasion, but we're_ still_ not _dating_. . .Stop bitchin', Jack! You got more than you could have imagined._

He growled, turned his stereo off, and went downstairs. Bobby had the TV on, but was busy reading the paper. Jack flopped on the couch, snatching up the remote and flicked through the channels. He growled again as he saw only romantic shit and boring shit, shut the TV off, and whipped the remote.

"Jack!" Bobby bellowed, hitting him in the back of the head. "What the fuck is your deal?"

"Nothing!" he snapped. "Don't fucking _hit_ me!"

He got up and stood over his older brother, hands clenched up, Bobby's blue eyes flooded with worry. Bobby stood up, gently touching his shoulders, and eventually jerked Jack close.

"I'm sorry, Jackie."

"Me too, Bobby," he clung to his brother. "I dunno. . .I guess Lock's bad mood is contagious. . ."

"She has been a _bitch_ lately," Bobby snickered. "What, you not giving it to her enough?"

"_Fuck you!_" he growled, slapping Bobby's back hard. "Damn, _Bobby!_"

"I was _joking_! You fairy bitch!"

"Not like _that_, Bobby. . .you fucking _know_. . ."

"Sorry, kiddo. . .me an' my damn mouth. . ." he mumbled.

"I'm going _slow_ with her. . ." Jack said, letting go and sinking to the couch. "_Her_ pace, not mine. . ."

"That's how you _should_ do it. . .I'm _proud_ of you, Cracker Jack."

Jack nodded, head dropping into his hands. He felt so ashamed of himself and the shit going on in his head lately, stuff he knew was natural and that he couldn't really help.

_Haven't had _those_ types of dreams since I was seventeen. . .And they were _never _quite so. . .vivid. . ._he thought as the dream that kept happening replayed.

_'Lock? What're you?'_

_'Shhhh. . .Jackie, I wanna try this. . .' Lock's mouth was on his._

_'Ah--Lo--ck,' he gasped as her hand slid into his pajamas. 'Are. . .you. . .'_

_'I'm_ sure_, Jack. . .' she would whisper as she slowly started to massage him._

"Yo, Cracker Jack!" Bobby snapped his fingers in his face. "You _home?_"

"Shit. . .what?" he blushed.

"_Guy_ stuff?" Bobby teased. "Don't be embarrassed, just don't let it loose in front of Stray. . .or I _will_ kick your ass."

"I haven't. . ." he mumbled, burning hotter. "And I _won't._ . ."

"Shit. . .Get upstairs. . .I hear Stray comin'. . .and she don't need to see _that_. . ." Bobby laughed, pulling him to his feet, and steering him to the steps.

"Fuck," he whispered, vanishing.

He could hear Bobby snickering even as he shut his door and locked it. He cursed when he looked down, seeing the familiar bulge in his jeans, and opened the window to go out.

_Snow should do me some good. . ._ he thought as he sat in the freezing cold. _Cool me down some. . ._

He lit a smoke with numbing fingers, enjoying the feel of the stuff I his lungs, and relaxed. The snow was doing its job, his pants fit better, and he felt_ better_.

_I shouldn't be thinkin' shit like that about Lock. . ._dreamin' _it. . _.Natural_ or not. . .How in the hell could I do that to her? _he asked himself.

_You dream of her slipping into your bed at night and giving you a hand job, BIG DEAL! _a part of his mind shot back. _It's so you_ don't_ fuck up out there in_ reality_. . .Gotta have some sort of release. . ._

He had to agree with that animal part of his brain, dreams were _harmless _as long as he didn't _act_ on them here in the real world. His good mood was short lived.

He had changed his clothes and gone downstairs for dinner, Ma was working another late shift, and Angel was at Sofi's place. That meant it was him, Bobby, and Lock at the table, and Jack couldn't look at her at all. Bobby kept sniggering until Jack kicked him hard in the shin, but he still smiled at him with knowing blue eyes. Lock left the table first, going upstairs to get ready for bed, and Bobby used the time for another 'talk'.

"Jackie. . .man, get_ over_ it!" he smirked. "So she gives you wet dreams, as long as you don't _act _on those dreams, you _live_."

"_Fucking god!_" he whined. "Bobby, you _suck_ at these 'sex' talks."

"I'm supposed to," he grinned, playfully slapping his cheek.

"It feels like me and Lock are fighting, but _we're_ not. . ." he just wanted to vent.

"She's been fighting the _world_ lately, but I think you two are _fine_," Bobby gave a slight nod at the steps.

Jack saw that Lock had decided to steal a pair of his P.J.'s, wondering why she didn't just _ask_ for them instead of sneaking into his room and taking them, and she made brief eye contact with him.

"Night, Stray," Bobby said, getting up and kissing her head as she walked by.

"Night, Bobby. . ." she said quietly. "Night, _princess._"

"Night, Lock. . ." he exhaled, relieved.

He helped Bobby clean up, then went to his room. A homemade card was taped to his door, an anime drawing of a Gothic fairy that very much resembled Lock on the front with _'Jackie boy' _done in elegant letters at the top. He carefully pulled it off and went into his room to read it.

_Jackie. ..I'm sorry I've been a bitch lately. . .it's _complicated_ and I'd rather not talk about it just_ yet_, all right? Forgive me?  
P.S. We have our _first_ show in a _week_! I've got a certain song I wanna play. . .I'll explain more later, 'K?_

He smirked, feeling fuzzy, and set the card on his desk. Another surprise waited for him on his pillow: a single black rose with a metal ring on the stem and a piece of paper under it.

"Lock," he breathed, putting the ring on his middle finger and smelling the rose, "the card was _plenty_ to make me forgive you. . ."

He left the paper for dead last, changing, brushing his teeth, and sliding under the black comforter first. He took a good look at the ring, admiring the tribal markings on it, and wondered where she got it from, then finally picked up the paper. He lay back and read it.

_Whisper These Words To You_  
_I want to scream  
These words to you.  
Tell you how I  
Really feel,  
But the fear of  
Fearful rejection  
Keeps me silent. . .  
I've felt it too often,  
Just another nail  
Beat into my coffin.  
Someone tell me  
How to kill this longing!  
He stares at me and I wonder  
If there's something I should say. . .  
It seems like all the falling stars  
Could never make a wish come true,  
If only you knew. . .  
You knew, you knew. . .  
How much I want to whisper  
These words to you. . . ._

Jack felt a tear slide down his cheek as he finished the poem, knowing that she wanted to tell him so badly that she loved him--but she was scared that he'd _reject_ her.

_Funny. . .I was sure you'd _reject_ me, baby. . ._he thought, wiping his face. _You'll _tell _me when _you're_ ready. . ._

He rolled over, snuggled into his bed, and fell asleep quickly, feeling much better. No dreams bothered him that night, of any kind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lock woke up early, nothing woke her up, she just woke up on her own. She wished that the basement had bigger windows to let more of the sun in, but decided she could enjoy plenty of the sunlight upstairs. She grabbed her notebook and went up the steps quietly.

_Horror movie! Awesome!_ she grinned as she flicked through the channels and found one.

She turned the TV down quite a bit, not wanting to wake the others, and only _half_ watched the screen. Bobby had talked to her yesterday about her attitude, telling her it was catching and that Jack had it. She got the feeling that there was something _else_ behind the mood Jackie had, but didn't dare venture into it--he wasn't that _hard_ to figure out.

_Focus!!_ she snapped at herself.

She opened the notebook, flipping to a fresh page, and then just stared at the paper. She had some form of writer's block, besides the poem she wrote two days ago, she had been unable to write anything, and it was frustrating the hell out of her. Finally, _something _came to her and she jotted it down.

_As the embers  
Rage to infernos,  
They melt the ice  
Around my soul.  
They take my breath  
And give me life.  
I'm so alive, we're so alive. . .  
What is our reason for living?  
Is it love? Is it love?  
What is our reason for loving?  
Is it life? Is it life?  
I love you,  
And you love me. . .  
That's the reason  
For everything. . . ._

She finished, read it over, and hated it.

_Mushy, cute, utter _bullshit! she growled, flipping the page. _If I write, I write fucking shit! What in the fuck?!_

More words flowed from her hand, writing before she could stop.

_Staring at this blank paper,  
Now the words refuse to come.  
They've been swimming in my  
Mind al day,  
Begging sweetly to be released.  
I point the finger  
At the thief,  
Only to realize that it's really me,  
Who shattered my heart  
And scattered the pieces,  
Now I wait  
'Til the bleeding ceases.  
I've cried myself to sleep,  
Wishing you a piece to keep.  
Would you rebuild me?  
If I hadn't killed me?  
Piece by tattered piece,  
Shard by broken shard,  
Put my puzzle back together. . .  
Try to make me whole!  
I beg of you,  
Help me save my soul.  
But. . . .  
Can no one save this Queen?  
The Queen of Broken Hearted Dreams. . ._

"There," she whispered, "that's more like it! But it seems unfinished. . .I guess it's a work in progress. . ."

Jack came down the steps, whistling happily, and vanished into the kitchen. Lock's stomach immediately fluttered, she still felt guilty for being moody, and she chewed her lip. She heard the door open and knew he was going out to smoke.

_Just go talk to him!_ she told herself. _Quit bein' a pussy about it._

She walked to the door, but couldn't make herself open it. Everything shook inside her, her heart was frantic, and she just couldn't open the door.

_What if he's still pissed?_ her mind whispered. _I go out there. . .things could get bad. . .like when I was little and pissed people off and didn't know they were still mad. . .Just leave it alone. . ._

She walked back to the couch, sinking into it, and sighed. She saw the monster in the movie attack some dumb blonde and snickered at she was mauled and killed by said monster. Horror movies had a _morbid_ way of making her feel better. The door opened as Jack came back in, she shifted uncomfortably, and focused on the movie.

Suddenly, Jack's mouth was on hers, kissing _hard_. She jumped, scared of what this _was_, but he softened the contact, and gently asked permission to deepen it. She allowed it and he took control, sitting on her lap and holding her face. She didn't like being subordinate to him and fought back, turning the kiss around, and explored his mouth. She felt him smirk and then he used the fact that he was older and more experienced to regain control, turning his head and dominating the kiss.

_Damn him. . ._she thought, giving up on the battle for dominance.

He was gentle, but _firm_ at the same time, he knew what he wanted and what she was comfortable with, he_ stayed_ in the comfort zone. She felt for his stud, found it, and toyed with it, making him shiver. He focused on just their lips meeting, then made his way to her neck.

"I. _Forgive._ You," he said between bites to her skin.

She shivered violently as he attacked her neck with his mouth, shifting under him, and feeling her blood _burn_ in her veins. He snickered and found her ear, nibbling it, and she gasped, arching up involuntarily into him. She wasn't going to lie, it felt _good_, _damn good,_ but at the same time it was odd and scary.

_The others knew how to make it feel good too. . .but it was a_ bad good_ feeling. . .SHIT! I don't know!_

"Jack," she whispered, "I_ got_ it. You forgive me."

"Too far?" he panted in her ear.

"A little. . ." she murmured, hiding her face in his neck.

"Sorry. . ." he muttered, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Guess I got carried away. . ."

"Vampire," she snickered, knowing it was _just_ Jackie, and bit him.

"Oh," he laughed, "you think that _now_, just wait."

"AH! _Jack!_" she giggled as he bit her hard.

She struggled, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them under his knees. This was _his_ counter attack for her drawing on him, the war was officially_ on_. The older teen growled playfully, sinking his teeth into her again, nipping her. She came close to screeching with laughter, but his strong hand covered her mouth, and he moved to the other side of her neck. Memories picked the worst times to present themselves,_ now _being one of them.

_'Lock, this feels _good_, I promise,' a boy said. 'It's only _touching._ . .See?' his hand slid between her young legs._

_'No, I don't want to see!' she had pleaded as he kept touching her. 'Sto--ahhh--'_

_'See?' he touched again. 'How's that feel?'_

_'Nyuuuuhhhhh,' she couldn't help moving into him, he was making it feel the bad good again._

_'Good girl, Lock,' he moved inside her pants. '_This_ will feel even_ better

She had been seven, _almost_ eight, and the boy was_ fifteen_. She'd had bad shit happen before this house, but _this_ one was one of the worst ones, the one where the most shit happened because she was too little and too weak to fight back. They knew how to make it feel _good_ in this house, she _hated _the feeling, _she knew it was bad_, but she couldn't help what she did when they made it feel good.

She tensed under Jackie boy, whimpering, and he understood. He released her hands, wiping tears off her face that she had no idea were there, and he brushed her hair back.

"Shit, Lock," he murmured. "I'm so fucking sorry. . ."

She shook her head, it _wasn't _him, wasn't what he was doing, it was her own damn fear and memories that kept ruining shit for her. She wanted so desperately to be _normal_, to let Jack close and not be scared of him, but bastards before have _broken_ her.

"Jackie. . .it's _not_ you. . ." she whispered.

"Memories?" he looked at her with his gentle eyes.

"Y-yeah. . .that's s-s-s-sorta why I was. . .bitchy before. . ." she stammered.

"Is the stuff I _do_ what triggers them?"

"No! Jackie, _no!_ They just have very bad times of flooding back. . .I'm just _damaged_. . ."

"Lock," he soothed, kissing her gently, "damaged or not, I _still_ love you. I can understand why things keep happening with you, I can wait until the wounds are all healed up. . .trust me."

_'There?' the boy asked, touching the something he knew made it feel good._

_'Th-th-this is bad,' she whined. 'Gr-g-grown up s-st-stu--'_

_'Grown up _stuff_?' he rubbed and she squirmed on his lap_

_'Ah-ah-ah-ah. . .' she whined, moving involuntarily. 'Kieran. . .s-st-stop it!'_

_'Stop what? _This_?' he touched faster, making her dizzy and white flooded her vision._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_BOBBY!_**" Jack yelled, running into his room.

Bobby heard the alarm in his brothers voice and woke immediately. He sat up in his bed as Jack slammed into the room.

"What?!" he felt fear creeping into him as he saw the terror in Jackie. "What's _wrong_, Jackie?!"

"Lock! She's passed out or something!" he panted, grabbing Bobby's hand and trying to drag him to the door.

"Hold on, Jack," he said, trying to keep calm and calm Jack down. "Slow the fuck _down_!"

"Bobby!" he snapped. "Lock is unconscious on the god damned couch! I need your fucking help!"

_Stray. . .baby girl, what's happenin'?_ he tore off downstairs.

"Stray?" he touched her face, kneeling beside her.

"I tried that already!" Jack was shaking.

"Slow_ down_, fairy," he was still calm as he found her pulse. "She's just _out_. . .C'mon, upstairs."

Bobby slid his arms under Lock, cradling her to him, and went up the stairs after Jack. He tried to keep calm, but terror was slowly wriggling its way into him.

"_My_ room, Jack," he said. "You need to tell me what the fuck happened right before she passed out."

He carefully put Stray on his bed, covering her up, and checked her eyes. She was just unconscious, she could wake up any moment, but he didn't think it'd be fast enough for him.

"Bobby?" Jack whimpered, shifting around, scared.

_Comfort him, dumb ass!_

"Come here, Jackie," he said softly, sitting on the bed, and opening his arms. "Come on."

_Just like when he was little. . . _he thought as Jack literally _crawled_ into his lap. _Jesus, he's _scared_! And too damn _old_ to be doing this kinda shit. . ._

The nineteen-year-old clung to Bobby, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, crying into his bare shoulder, as if he were _nine_ again. Bobby rubbed his back, resting his head on Jack's, and the boy slowly regained control over his emotions. Love could be a real bitch sometimes, making you trip out over nothing, and even making you do shit that made you uncomfortable.

"Tell me what happened, Apple Jacks," he used the baby name out of habit, he hadn't even_ thought_ of the damn thing in_ years_. He had called Jack that before any of the other nicknames came about.

Jack mumbled the story into his shoulder as he rubbed his back, the teens grip on his neck loosened. He started to cry again as he got to Lock actually passing out, but Bobby had enough and told him to stop.

"Easy, Apple Jacks," he soothed. "I got the picture."

"Is she _really_ all right?" he whimpered.

"_Yeah_, kiddo. Do you remember when you were little and you'd have flashbacks and night terrors?"

"Yeah. . ."

"You'd pass out sometimes if they were really bad. . .but you were always fine afterwards. . .same ol' queer. . ."

"Not the time Bobby. . ." Jack snickered a _little._ "What do we do?"

"First," Bobby couldn't help but laugh, "you get your fairy ass _off_ of my lap! Then we just chill out here until she wakes up."

Jack pulled back, eyes wide with the shock of where he was, and scrambled off him, then cowered. He flushed a deep maroon, breathing funny, and came close to crying again.

"You were_ scared_, huh?" Bobby asked, ruffling his hair lovingly.

_Weird as that was. . .Jackie needed comfort. . .Still makes me feel like a damn perv. . ._

"Sorry. . ." he murmured. "I- -I- -."

"Jackie boy," Bobby snickered, "just leave it alone. But if you_ ever_ put the moves on me, I'll_ kick_ your fairy ass so _bad_! Get it?"

Jack rewarded him with a smile, relaxing, and crawling to the other side of Stray. He watched Jack lay there and stare at her, face close to hers, and he smiled. He swung his legs onto the bed, staying close to the girl, being his over-protective self, and closed his eyes.

_She's fine, Bobby. . .It's a damn good thing you were here. . ._he told himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five  
**Warning:** BAD memory for Lock, just a head's up. . .

Lock's memories had full reign as she was unconscious, and one of the worst ones came back. She'd buried it deep, almost forgot it, and now was forced to relive the damn thing.

_'Hey, cutie,' Kieran smiled. 'Come here. . .Rod's got somethin' to show ya.'_

_'No,' she growled, walking the other way down the hall. 'Go away!'_

_Rod was Kieran's older brother, eighteen-years-old, and Lock didn't like him. He touched her, not as often as Kieran, but he could do it_ longer._ She didn't like the good feeling, it was wrong, dirty, and bad!_

_'Lock!' Rod called, laughing. 'Come here!'_

_'NO!' she yelled. 'Go away, Rod!'_

_He grabbed her arm, spinning her around, and got in her face. She tried to pull away, but he squeezed and twisted her arm painfully. He scooped her up, laughing and kissing her cheek. She wanted to cry, but knew better. If she_ cried_, Rod did something that _hurt_, and he threatened to make it worse. He told her it was him putting his finger inside of her, and he'd use more if she didn't stop crying._

_'You'll love this, baby doll!' he laughed, breath smelling of booze. 'I've got something special for you!'_

_'Rod, why can't I fuckin' watch!?' Kieran whined. 'Or at least help?'_

_'Cuz, you lil shit!' he yelled, going into his room. 'Now get!'_

_Rod slammed his door and locked it, sealing her doom. She almost started crying as he set her on the bed, but the thought of his punishment kept her silent._

_'Do you know what today is, Lock?' he asked sweetly, slowly undoing his belt._

_'My birthday. . .' she whimpered._

_'That's right!' he stepped out of his pants, leaving his boxers on for now. 'How old are you today?'_

_'Eight. . .'_

_'Eight?!' he grinned, shirt coming off. 'Why, you're not a little girl anymore, know that?'_

_'I wanna go, Rod,' she pleaded._

_'Hey,' he knelt in front of her, undoing her jeans. 'I got you something _extra_ special. . .'_

_'I don't want it!' she whimpered. '_You _can keep it!'_

_'Is that good manners, Lock?' he asked, pulling her pants off of her and lightly touching her legs._

_'No!' she whined. 'Rod,_ please_ don't!'_

_He ignored her, sitting next to her and putting his hand on her thigh. He'd _made_ her tell him all the stuff that boys before him had taught her to do, even making her do some of them, which was what he was doing now. He placed her small hand in his boxers, making her _touch_ him. She refused to move her hand, not giving him what he wanted, but he just moved her hand with his._

NOW_, Lock,' he commanded._

_She shut her eyes, crying a little, and moved her hand for him. He said her name over and over, moving and groaning as she did what he wanted, and she wished she was _dead_. He shuddered and dirtied her hand, making her really want to die right there, he had explained before that it was called 'coming' but she didn't care. She tried to leave after, but he had other plans._

_'Not done yet, baby doll,' he sat her on his lap._

_'Rod! No!' she yelled, trying to leave._

_'Lock, are you crying?' he asked darkly, slipping a hand in her panties._

_'NO!' she lied, whimpering._

_'Liar,' he growled, making it hurt. 'This is only _one_ of my fingers, Lock. Want any more?'_

_She yelped and squirmed, making it hurt worse, and he laughed. She wanted to call for help, but no one else besides Kieran was home--not that it would have made one damn difference if the parents were home, they let Rod and Kieran do whatever they wanted to her. Rod's finger pulled out, but he touched what he called her 'special spot' and she jumped, whining. It was the_ bad_ good feeling again, she felt sick and icky as he touched her again and again, he laughed as she made small noises and moved _involuntarily_ into his hand._

_'Happy birthday, Lock,' he moaned, going faster. 'I love you, cutie.'_

_She got dizzy, her eyes went funny, and white light threatened to blind her. His hand suddenly left her, but he wasn't done this time. He sat her on the bed and knelt in front of her._

_'Lay back, sweetie pie,' he instructed. 'Close your eyes. . .'_

_Terrified, but not wanting a new punishment, she listened. Rod pulled her underwear off, and she whimpered, then he kissed her legs, going higher and higher. She felt his tongue on her thigh, he moved it up and up, until--._

Her eyes flashed open. She didn't move, listening to the sounds around her.

_Where the hell am I?_

Something made a noise to her left and she panicked. She scrambled, trying to leave, but a strong arm looped her middle and pulled her back. She growled and fought, elbowing the person behind her, and twisting her body.

"Stray!" a familiar voice yelled. "Stray, it's _Bobby!_"

"_Bobby?!_" she whispered, relief flooding her.

_I'm safe! I'm all right! Big brother wannabe, Bobby is here. . ._not_ Rod or Kieran. . .Bobby and prolly Jackie too. . ._

"Stray," he soothed, "remember where you are?"

"Bobby?" she still couldn't really believe it, turning to see the man.

"Hey, kiddo," his blue eyes sparkled warmly and he grinned. "Bout _time_ you joined us."

"B-b-b-_Bobby_. . ." she started to shake uncontrollably.

"You're all right now, you're _safe_," he said gently. "Bad Ass Bobby's here. . ."

She curled up into her 'big brother', closing her eyes, and trying to chill out. Another hand touched her face and she jumped.

"Lock?" it was Jackie, and he sounded terrified.

"Hey, _princess_," she said quietly, giving him a small smirk.

"You OK?" he brushed hair from her eyes.

"Am _now_," she sighed, staying curled into protective Bobby.

"Come here, Jack," Bobby said, pulling his brother close to them.

Lock felt weird for a second, being curled into both boys, but relaxed quickly. Jack put their noses together, staring into her eyes, and she smirked. Bobby's arm was around Jack's shoulders, the other hand kept running through her hair, and she felt so fucking _safe_.

"_Hey,_" Bobby warned when Jack went to kiss her. "No way, _princess._"

Lock snickered at Jack's look, then closed her eyes and listened to Bobby's beating heart. Jack's nose was still touching hers, his mouth so close, and she couldn't resist messing with Bobby.

"_Stray!_" he snickered, pulling Jack back as their lips met. "I just told Cracker Jack _no!_ Goes for _you_ too!"

"Oh, didn't know," she laughed at his reaction. "How long was I out?"

"Hour and a half," he said, releasing Jack. "Why?"

_They stayed here with me the whole damn time?_

"What time is it?"

"Mmmmm," Bobby shifted to see a clock.. "Ten thirty. . .You eat yet?"

"No," she shook her head, "why?"

"Hungry?" Bobby leaned to look at her. "I'll make us breakfast if you want. . ."

She nodded, giggling as Bobby kissed her forehead, and sat up so he could move. Jack promptly kissed her as Bobby was out of sight, keeping it innocent. When he broke the contact, his hands brushed hair from her face, and he looked deep into her eyes.

_He really _does _love me. . .Look at how _concerned_ he is. . ._she thought, looking into his hazel eyes.

"Hey! I said _us_! Get down here!" Bobby called. "Quit makin' out on_ my_ bed!"

"We're _not_ making out in here, Bobby!" Jack snapped.

"Good! _Don't!_" Bobby laughed. "_Ten _minutes, you two!"

"Jackie boy," she put a finger to his lips before he spoke. "_Don't._"

He smirked, nodded, and kissed her finger. He nibbled it, making her laugh, and pull it away. Jack decided her neck was just as good, he gently attacked it, nuzzling and kissing more than biting, but he_ did_ bite on occasion.

"VAMPIRE!" she laughed.

"I believe," a small bite, "it's _your_ strike, in war. . ."

_"Really?"_

"Yep."

"Well, you're in for it now, Jack Mercer," she laughed.

"Oh, hell," he groaned, faking fear.

"_Five_ minutes!" Bobby warned.

Jack huffed in frustration, growling and staring at the door. Lock smiled, kissed his cheek, and grabbed his hand to go downstairs. Her horrid memory left her alone for now, Bobby and Jack had scared it away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby watched the two teens, grateful that Jack was home. They were on the couch, watching a horror movie of some sort, Lock curled up on her side against Jack's chest, and Jack was _behaving_.

_Not that he _wouldn't_ behave. . ._Bobby grinned. _He's a perfect thing for the girl. . .Just what she needs. . .someone who's not a total creep. . ._

The girl hadn't said anything about blacking out or what she dreamt of while out, but Bobby felt an urge to know. He knew everything about his brothers, even secretive Jackie, but nothing about Lock's past. He knew not to push too much with her, he didn't want to freak her out, but he felt like he had a right to know. He glanced back out, snickering when he saw that Stray's eyes were closed, and Jack's eyes were very wide.

_He hates horror movies for the most part. . .but he'll sit through one if someone wants him too. . .especially if it's Stray. . .he's whipped. . ._Bobby chuckled.

"What in the _hell_ is this movie?" he asked, claiming the chair.

"Resident Evil," Stray muttered, "one of my _favorites._"

"So, _that's _why your eyes are closed!" he snickered.

"I'm _listening,_" she giggled. "I know this thing by _heart._"

"_Creepy,_ Stray," he muttered, actually getting into the movie himself. "What's goin' on?"

"Shhhh!" Jack hissed, into the movie as well.

Lock motioned for Bobby to lean close and she quickly whispered in his ear that some virus got loose in an underground lab and it was turning people into zombies. She also said that they were in for a surprise with a bigger problem. He nodded, not entirely understanding what the fuck was going on, but he had the gist.

About twenty minutes later, Bobby and Jack both jumped out of their damn skin. Lock had just stayed still, but was laughing hysterically at the two men. Jack got her back by covering her mouth and tickling her mercilessly for a minute.

"_Done?_" he growled playfully.

Stray nodded furiously, still laughing, but when Jack quit tickling her she settled right down. Bobby felt somewhat awkward being in the same room with them like this, he'd never seen Lock so _affectionate_, but he managed to get over it. He did, however, keep a close eye on them, it's just his way of being protective.

"_Cracker Jack,_" he warned lightly as his baby brother nuzzled Stray's neck. "I don't need to see that shit."

"Then_ close_ your eyes, Bobby," he said, kissing the girl's neck.

Lock must have given him some sort of sign to stop, because Jack suddenly calmed down.

_Good Stray!_ he thought, grinning. _Put the little brat in his place. . ._

They watched the rest of the movie, both men jumping quite a few times, Lock stifling laughter, and Bobby's jaw hit the floor at the end.

"NO!" he snapped at the TV screen. "_What!?_"

"There's _gotta_ be a sequel!" Jack whined.

"There _is!_" Stray smirked. "But it's sorta at Ransom's. . ."

"Think she'd bring it over?" both of them asked.

"She's working. . .but if you'd be willing to drive_ me_ over there, I can get it," she was dropping a major hint.

"Sure thing, Stray!" Bobby smiled, standing. "Get your coats. . .Lock, you gonna want to grab some of your shit while we're there?"

"_Could_ I?" she asked quietly.

"You bet!" he winked at her, writing a quick note on the marker board kept on the fridge for such things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack sat up front with Bobby, Lock in the back. He glanced back at her, smirking as she fogged up the window and drew stuff, memorizing her at this moment. Jack found himself doing that a _lot_ lately, taking little mental pictures of Lock.

"Yo, Stray? Little lost up here. . ." Bobby muttered.

"Shit, sorry," she said, sliding to the middle and leaning forward.

_"Belt,"_ Bobby commanded.

She obeyed him without question, but still leaned forward.

"Turn here," she gestured to the right, her hand in Jack's face. "Don't _even_, Jackie."

He smiled and kissed her hand before she pulled it back, and she sat how she was _supposed_ to. Bobby shot him a little look, but stayed quiet. The oldest Mercer never was one for affection, except for comforting people, which he seemed to be improving on.

"Stop," Lock said. "Right there, see?"

An old brick apartment building stood off to the right, stone steps leading to the door, and kids scattered on the sidewalk. It was a nice place, _better_ than Jack honestly expected, and he wondered just how much he _still_ didn't know about the teen.

Bobby got out first, lighting a smoke, and cracking his neck. Jack slid out, moving his seat forward, and as Lock moved to get out, he leaned in and locked their mouths together. She broke the kiss quickly, confusing him.

"_Bobby,_" she mouthed, "and _kids._"

Jack shrugged, kissing her again, and was surprised when _she _deepened it. His eyes slid shut and he let her control it, enjoying it _more_ when she found the metal stud and toyed with it. He whined loudly when she ended it, the kiss lasted only _seconds_, and her eyes told him what her mouth couldn't.

_'You got what_ we_ wanted, so deal with it,'_ the silver pools said.

Jack nodded, still wanting _more_ of her, but left it_ alone._ He let her climb out of the car, hand going to her back instinctively, and she snickered. Bobby joined them, Jack hawked the smoke and took a drag, laughing when Bobby snatched it back. They crossed the street quickly, Bobby raising a hand in thanks to the stopped car, and the kids went nuts.

"_LOCK!_" they all yelled, rushing her. "_LOCK!_"

"Hey guys!" she laughed, kneeling down. "Long time, no see!"

"Lock," a blonde girl whined, "Tony said you were _dead!_"

"Yeah," a boy with a hat nodded. "He said that the monsters got you!"

"_Tony,_" Lock scolded a dark haired boy, "is that _true?_"

"You weren't _here!_" Tony whined, shuffling his feet.

"Stupid!" Hat-boy yelled, shoving Tony.

"Hey!" Lock said sternly. "None of that crap! Apologize, _both_ of you!"

"I'm sorry, Tony," Hat-boy said. "For shoving you and calling you stupid. . .you're not really stupid. . ."

"I'm sorry I told you a monster got Lock, Jay. . ."

"Thanks, you two," Lock ruffled their hair. "As you all see, I was not eaten by a _monster_, I've been staying with the_ Mercers_. This is Bobby and Jack."

Eyes went wide at the mention of Mercer, a few kids took a deep breath, and several others backed up. Bobby and Jack exchanged an amused look and repressed laughter. They were _well_ known all over town.

"I woulda picked the _monster_. . ." Tony mumbled.

"_TONY!_" Lock laughed.

"It's _true!_" he shot back.

"S'alright, Stray," Bobby smiled. "We're _used_ to it."

"All right," she stood up and Jack slid an arm around her waist. "Any of you know if Ransom still has the spare out?"

"Nah," a teen with the punk-skater look appeared. "Zane's been comin' around. . ."

Lock tensed up, a low, pissed off growl coming from her, and she looked at the teen.

"Jones, you fucking kidding?" she growled.

"No, Lock. He's been tryin' shit. . .Wanting to 'hook' back up. . .He _knows_ you're gone. . ." Jones said.

_Who the fuck is Zane?_ he wondered, thumb caressing her side.

"How long has this been happening?" she asked.

"Few days after you. . .'moved'. . .He might show up today. . ." Jones eyes Jack's hand on Lock.

"Right. . .he best hope he don't. . .I'll fucking _kill_ him! He's not supposed to be _anywhere_ near _her_, the Noose, or here!"

"Lock," Jack whispered, nuzzling her neck, "let's just go get your shit, all right?"

Jones clenched his jaw as Jack nuzzled into Lock and Jack had a thought. To test it, he kept an eye on Jones, brought Lock closer, and kissed her neck. The skater looked away uncomfortably, then glared jealously at Jack, and he_ knew_.

_He's gotta fuckin' crush on her!_ he laughed on the inside. _He's what- - -_sixteen_ at most?! Cute. . .but she's _off_ limits. . ._he was getting possessive.

"Elevator's out again. . ." Jones mumbled as they passed.

"Figures. . ." Lock shrugged.

**Shoe:** leave me some love!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Bobby gaped at Stray's apartment. It was awesome: hundreds of movies on homemade shelves around a decent sized entertainment system, bean bag chairs, an L shaped couch. . .it was comfortable feeling.

"Any movies you guys wanna borrow, feel free," Stray said, gesturing the shelves.

"Thanks, Stray," Bobby smiled.

"They're all horror," Jack said, searching the shelves.

"No, most are horror. . .just keep looking, it's like a treasure hunt!" she laughed. "Oh and Bobby could you write down what ones we're taking? So Ransom don't freak out. . ."

"Sure thing, kiddo," he mumbled, absorbed in his hunt.

_That kid is somethin' else. . .used her knife to jimmy the freaking door. . .man oh man. . ._

"Here, princess," he teased Jack, "a funny movie."

"Blow me, Bobby."

"Nah, that's _sick_, little brother," he laughed.

They found a decent handful of movies, including two more Resident Evil movies, and Bobby wandered into Lock's room to ask if he was allowed to smoke inside.

"Whoa," he said, seeing her room.

The walls were a deep violet, the ceiling a dark blue, and the carpet was orange. It was painted like a grave scene, grave stones, angel statues, and a big tree in one corner--with a fake skeleton on a noose tacked to the ceiling. Jack bumped into him and was just as taken by her room.

"_Wow_, Lock. . .Did you do all this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. . .made the bed too. . ." she smiled, packing a black back pack.

"Jesus!" Bobby got a chill from looking at her bed.

_She sleeps in a damn coffin?!_

"A _coffin_, Lock?" Jack gulped. "Are you _serious?!_"

"Yeah, Ransom wouldn't let me buy a_ real_ coffin, so I just improvised. . ." she laughed.

"Ain't it weird?" Bobby asked.

"No."

Jack flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling, but sat up quickly. He found it too weird obviously, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably, and gave Bobby a concerned look. The girl was a hell of a lot darker than he ever expected, more Gothic than Jackie had ever been or even dreamed of, and it freaked him out a little.

"We allowed to smoke?" he asked.

"Fire escape," she gestured her window.

"Cool," he opened the window and climbed out, Jack got up and followed him.

They lit up, sitting on the escape, and shared a comfortable silence for a moment. Jack blew smoke rings, then a jet of smoke, and looked at Bobby with concerned hazel eyes.

"I've been thinkin' about asking Stray more about her past, Cracker Jack," he mumbled.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. . .She's not ready to talk yet. . ."

"I still wanna try, Jack," he said firmly. "We need to know more about her. . ."

"Bobby. . .Don't push too hard with her. . ." Jack was on the verge of pleading. "Don't scare her off. . ."

"Jackie boy," he rubbed the kid's shoulders, "I _know_ what I'm doing. Did I ever push too much gettin' you to tell me shit?"

_'They'd touch me, Bobby. . .Make it feel good. . .But it felt bad at the same time. . .'_ eight-year-old Jack had told him.

Jack wasn't looking at him, the teen's eyes were black--like when he was a kid and had flashbacks. Bobby wanted to touch his arm, but sometimes that was a bad idea and Jack would freak out. Jack started to tremble violently, breathing irregularly, and Bobby chanced it.

"Jack?" he touched his arm. "Jackie?"

The hazel eyes snapped back into focus, scared and confused, and Jack started to cry. Bobby rubbed his back, not knowing what else to do for his brother.

"Fuck," Jack got himself together. "Haven't done that in _years_. . .Shit!"

"You all right, Apple Jacks?"

"Gettin' there. . ." he took a shaky breath.

Bobby waited patiently to see if Jack would talk about it or just leave it. Jack got himself calmed down and stared at his hands.

"Bobby?" he muttered.

"Go ahead, Jackie. Spill if you want."

"Thanks. . ." he took a deep breath. "Member when I was like twelve and they placed me somewhere else for five months. . .cuz Ma hadn't adopted me officially yet?"

"Yeah. . ." Bobby mumbled.

_I hated that. . ._

"I never told you what happened there, did I?"

"Nah. . .and you were too fucked up when you came back for me to risk askin'. . ."

"Well," Jack's hand started shaking, "it was the _worst_ one. . .They'd fucking deprive us kids, the _new _ones, of our shirts and pants. . .Paired us up with the older boys. . .The fuck head of a dad was a major creep. . .he'd--_tape_ us--," he took a second.

Bobby listened to Jack, not commenting or anything, and let him just get this out.

"He'd, the dad, would come in at night, wake us up. . .set up his camera. . ." Jack's anger started to seep in. "Jerk off as he told the older one what to do with the younger. . .he'd make it last _hours_. . .his boys were _experienced_, they knew what to do and how to make it feel like it was all right. . .they made it feel_ good_. . ."

Jack growled, his thumb rubbing his wrist like he did when he was really upset. Bobby reached over and stopped him when the teen started using his nail on his wrist, it made Bobby nervous.

_He was royally fucked up after that home. . .Suicidal. . .depressed. . .That was when he entered this Gothic phase, thank god he's toned it down a lot. . .he cut himself too. . .shit._ . .

"Jackie," Bobby muttered, "stop with the wrists, man, please. . ."

"Shit," he mumbled, stopping. "Sorry, Bobby. . ."

"Jack. . ."

"I'm _fine_, Bobby. . .Never goin' back to that dumb shit, I _promised_ you--remember?" Jack gave him a slight smile.

Bobby nodded, grinning a little himself, and waited to see if Jack would go on. Jack made eye contact with him and shook his head, he was done sharing for now.

"In?" Bobby looked to the window.

"Yeah," Jack stood up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lock was laying on her bed when the boys came back inside, she hoped they weren't wanting to leave yet, she missed her place. Bobby gave her a knowing smile, tickling her feet as he walked by, and went to go browse more movies. He shot Jack a gentle warning look before he left.

"So, any particular reason it's painted like a damn cemetery in here?" Jack asked, laying on his stomach next to her.

"I like it. . ." she didn't know how to explain her morbid fascination with death.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows, staring at her with those beautiful eyes of his, and she found him absolutely _adorable_. He smirked as she touched his face, she noticed how long and pretty his eyelashes were, and carefully ran her fingertips over them. His eyes closed and he nuzzled into her palm, kissing her hand, she snickered, and let her hands travel to his neck. He kept his eyes closed as she ran her fingers down his throat, biting his lip as she teased the hair on the back of his neck, and she had a_ daring_ idea.

_Is it possible to replace bad memories with new ones, new _people she wondered, her fingers slipping under the back of his shirt.

"Lock?" he asked quietly, eyes opening and looking concerned.

_Too soon to test it!_ her body screamed and she listened.

"I don't know. .." she murmured, embarrassed.

"I think I do," he smirked, kissing her forehead.

"No. . . I don't think you do," she said softly.

"How much are you willing to bet?" he smiled sweetly.

"_Jackie boy?_" she asked, nervous.

"A _kiss_, bet me _one_ kiss. . ." he grinned.

"Dork," she played with his hair. "Fine, _one_ kiss. . ."

"You were wondering if it's possible to replace bad memories with new ones. . .Using _me_, I'm guessing. . ." he said, propping himself over her.

"How the hell do you fucking _do_ that?" she was shocked. "It's _freaky_. . ."

"So, I believe you _owe_ me," he grinned, hazel eyes twinkling. "Pay up."

She rolled her eyes, laughing at him, but paid up. Lock gently pulled him to her, brushing their mouths together, and his eyes fluttered shut. She thought about leaving it at that, but thought she better not, it wasn't really paying her debt. He let her control it, interacting just enough to keep it fun, and she felt light headed--in a very good way. She ignored his stud this time, focusing only on him, and he seemed a little frustrated by it, but dealt with it.

_Can't _always_ get what you want. . ._she thought.

She broke the contact, heart racing pleasantly, and closed her eyes. Jack's lips met the corner of hers, trailing to her neck, then back up to her mouth, and down the other side of her throat. She snickered, letting him kiss her neck, and felt no fear whatsoever. His tongue flicked out, tracing small shapes on her, and she squirmed from the tickle. Jack slowly bit her exposed collar, gently sucking on the skin, and she realized what the brat was doing.

"Don't you _dare!_" she hissed, gently pulling him off by a handful of hair. "Not another one!"

"Too _late_," he smirked. "Better cover _this one_ up."

"You bastard!" she laughed, sitting up.

"I love you," he said sweetly, giving her an innocent look.

_I. . .love you too, Jackie boy. . .Why the hell can't I say it!?_ her mind screamed. _I _want_ to so badly. . ._

"Suck up," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

The phone rang, Lock instinctively went to see who it was, standing by the answering machine. Bobby was busy writing down the movies they had borrowed on a pad of paper he found and Jack leaned on the counter next to him. The machine clicked on and they all listened.

"Ransom?" it was Zane. "You there? Babe, pick up the damn phone! I _know_ you miss me--."

Lock's anger surged and she snatched up the phone, staying silent for a second.

"Told you that you _missed_ me, Ranny," Zane purred.

"_Wrong,_" she growled, feeling Bobby and Jack stare at her. "Zane, I think _you're_ the one missing _something_. . ."

"_Lock_," he breathed, "_what_ could_ I_ be missing?"

"Hmmmm. . .I dunno," she said darkly. "It's a toss-up between my fist in your face and my boot in your rib cage. . .You tell me which one you miss more and I'll be _sure_ you get it."

"Oh, Lock," he purred, "keep up the trash talk. . .you know it turns me on. . ."

That was the_ one_ thing she kept from Ransom: the fact that if she wasn't around, Zane would hit on her and get gross. The sick fuck never got farther than saying shit to Lock, aside from the few times he'd jagged off in front of her, when she couldn't beat the living day lights out of him.

"It _would_, wouldn't it?" she grumbled. "You fucking _disgust_ me. . ."

"Where's Ransom?" he asked casually.

"Away from you, like she's supposed to be."

"Mmmmm," he purred. "Lock, you're makin' me so damn _hard_ over here. . ." she heard a hint in his voice that suggested he was already taking care of it.

"Yeah?" she pulled her knife from her pocket and held it close to the phone.

"Oh,_ GOD _yes!" he moaned, confirming her previous thought.

"Come over here," she flicked the blade open, knowing he could hear it over the phone. "And I'll be sure to _take care_ of it for you."

"Oh. . .kinky. . .kinky. . .little girl!" he groaned. "Don't _tempt_ me, baby doll. . .I might just take you up on that. . ."

"Go ahead," she challenged, "I've got nothing better to do today than castrate some dumb ass like you. . .but I guess you'd have to have a _dick_ first for me to do that, wouldn't you, _Zane?_"

"See you soon, Lock, baby," Zane said and hung up.

She slammed the phone on the counter, fuming in rage, closed her knife and slid it into her coat pocket. She stormed to her room, grabbing her packed bag, and ran into Bobby at her door.

"Move!" she snapped, trying unsuccessfully to get by.

"Stray," he was eerily calm, "what the _fuck_ just happened?"

"Zane's coming over," she growled. "Figured I'd give him a_ proper_ welcome."

"No way, kiddo," he said firmly. "You let_ me_ handle his dumb ass."

She growled at him, Bobby's hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his, his blue eyes staring into her. He wasn't being rude or mean, he was using the only thing to make her listen: dominance and body language. _He_ was the oldest, this was _his_ job, and she was now the _baby_ in his eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled, dropping her attitude for the most part. "But if I jump in, I jump in. . ."

"Deal," he grinned, massaging her neck. "Sorry about. . ."

"_Don't_ be. . .you wouldn't have made me listen any other way. . ."

"Uhhhh. . .Lock, Jones just showed up," Jack called.

"Lock! Zane's out front, he's messing with the _kids_. . ." Jones called. "Get the fuck down there!"

"Right!" she yelled, moving past Bobby. "Jackie, grab the movies."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The three of them went downstairs, Jack had the back pack and the movies inside it, and Lock hit the door first. She slammed out and saw Zane.

"Leave me _alone!_" Tony yelled, trying to escape the man.

"Brat!" Zane slapped the boy, drawing blood, and Tony cried. "Stop cryin', you_ baby!_"

Lock couldn't wait for Bobby, _no one_ fucked with these kids--NO ONE. Before he even saw her, she grabbed Zane by the front of the coat, and shoved him back. All the children scrambled behind her, comforting Tony and glaring at Zane.

"Don't worry, Tony," Jay soothed. "Lock's here! The Punisher herself! She'll take care of Zane!"

"_Lock_!" Zane laughed, dusting himself off. "So, ready to take care-?"

Her fist in his mouth cut him off, he stumbled back, licking blood off his lips, and grinned. Bobby wasn't intervening yet, so she kept going. She slammed him into the wall and he just laughed at her: he_ loved_ this shit. He wouldn't be loving it for very long.

"And I thought I was hard _before_," he taunted.

"Go to hell, Zane!" she released his coat to pull back and hit him.

He shoved her back, driving his knee into her middle, and she doubled over. His fist slammed into the left side of her jaw, splitting her lip and making her see red. She straightened up, Bobby was suddenly between them, and she knew it wasn't her fight anymore.

"Stray, you all right?" he asked, staring at Zane.

"Peachy," she said and spit blood out.

"This is between me and Lock," Zane snapped. "MOVE!"

"Don't think so," Bobby was calm, staying put.

"Get 'em, Bobby Mercer!" Tony yelled, crying. "He hit me _and_ Lock!"

Lock looked to the kids, worried, but soon relaxed. Jack motioned for the kids to sit on the steps with him, which they did, and Tony carefully let himself be put on his lap and his lip looked at.

"_Mercer?_" Zane mumbled.

"Yup," Lock taunted. "They're _who_ I've been _staying_ with, _Zaney._"

"Stray, go sit with Jack and the kids," Bobby commanded. "I've_ got_ this."

"All right, Bobby," she said, gently touching his strong back before leaving.

Jack immediately moved Tony from his lap and yanked_ her_ into it. He went over her face, carefully inspecting her 'wounds', and she allowed him to settle his nerves.

"Jackie," she smirked, "I'm _fine_."

"Just checking," he said, pulling her into a kiss. "I love you. . ." he whispered against her lips.

"Love you too, Jackie boy," she murmured into his mouth.

_I said it! I really fucking said it! _she was in awe. _That wasn't that hard. . . Wow!_

Jack's eyes filled with emotion, he kissed her again, and she felt fuzzy from head to toe. Bobby's raised voice caught their attention, they both turned and looked at the same time.

"Think it's fun hittin' little kids around?!" he yelled, shoving Zane into the wall.

"The shit _deserved_ it!" Zane snapped.

Jack pulled her back when she tried to go after him, locking his arms around her, and whispered in her ear.

"Bobby's got it, Lock. . ._Don't_. . ."

She stayed put, still tensed up and ready to fight, but she stayed put. Tony sniffed, glancing at her, and she scooped him up into her lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder, and her heart broke. She'd spent her whole life making sure no one suffered as she had and felt horrible when she failed.

"Shhhh, Tony," she rubbed his back, crying a little herself. "Bobby'll take care of Zane."

"Rest of you kids should go inside," Jack said quietly.

"No way!" they said as one. "We stick _together!_"

Jack laughed, hugging her closer, and helped to soothe Tony. Lock watched as Bobby whispered something to Zane, then grinned sadistically as he beat the fuck out of him.

_That 'No Mercy' tattoo is sure living up to its purpose,_ she thought. _Kick his ass, Bobby!_

Zane was on the ground and Bobby reached into the back of his jeans, pulling out a gun. He aimed it at Zane, finger on the trigger.

"Bobby!_ NO!_" she yelled, keeping Tony's head turned away. "Jesus fucking Christ! _DON'T!_"

He looked at her and winked, pulling the trigger. Zane screamed in fear, she heard Jackie gasp, and she shut her eyes tight. No shot rang out, no scream of death, Jackie giggled nervously, and she slowly eased her eyes open. Bobby smiled evilly at Zane, ejected the clip and showed it to him.

"_Empty_," he laughed. "But if you keep comin' around here, fucking with Ransom or anyone else, I'll _load _it and find you. Understand?"

"Y-y-y-yeah! All right! Just put that the fuck away!" Zane pleaded.

"Get gone," Bobby commanded, putting the gun back where he pulled it from, covering it up with his shirt.

Zane scrambled up and bolted. Bobby fixed his jacket and strode over to the steps, smirking.

"Kids, _inside!_" she commanded.

They listened, briefly telling her good-bye, and slammed the door shut behind them. She got off Jack's lap and into Bobby's grinning face, reaching around him to find the gun. Bobby let her look at it, snickering as she ejected the clip like a pro--she_ hated_ guns, but had learned long ago how to use one, she still preferred the knife.

"Fucking Air Soft gun?!" she laughed. "That's all this is? Not even _real?_"

"Looks _real _though, don't it?" Bobby laughed, taking it back.

"Bobby," she started shaking, "that scared me so bad."

"Oh, baby girl," he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. . . I wouldn't dare kill him while I'm on probation. . ."

"Jesus," Jack snickered, "you freaked us_ all_ out."

"Zane_ pissed_ his pants," Bobby smiled.

Lock laughed into his shoulder, slowly getting over her shock, and Jack rubbed her shoulders. She turned and looked at Bobby's face, his blue eyes reflected sincere apologies, concern, and humor, and he gently kissed her forehead--letting her know he really was sorry for scaring her.

"Ready to go_ home?_" he smiled. "Watch some movies?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack cleaned Lock up when they got home, hating to see her blood on her lip and the bruise on her jaw. Bobby was making popcorn for the movie marathon they were planning, as well as scrounging other snacks.

_She said she loves me. . .she actually told me. . ._

"OW, Jack!" she winced, smirking. "Watch it. . ."

"Oops," he smirked, gently kissing her jaw, "there, _better?_"

"_Much_," she smiled.

"Yo, Stray!" Bobby called. "Which one comes next in the Resident Evil series?"

"Apocalypse," she told him. "We'll be right there, don't you _dare_ start it without us!"

"Lock. . ." Jack whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Earlier. . .you know. . .you didn't _have_ to tell me. . ." he blushed a little.

"What?" she put their noses together. "That I love you?"

"Yeah. . .it's not like-."

"I know that, Jackie boy," she smirked. "I told you. . .I meant it. . ."

"_Lock_," he breathed, his heart going nuts in his chest.

"Jackie," she kissed him gently, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lock," he kissed her deeply. "So_ much_. . ."

"Move your asses!" Bobby warned. "I'm _waiting!_"

"Come on, let's go. . ." she grinned, grabbing his hand. "My movie's on."

They went into the living room, Jack flopped on the couch and drug Lock with him. Bobby rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and smiled at him. He_ loved _this, the feeling of Lock so close to him, the fact Bobby was getting used to them being all 'cute and shit' in front of him, and knowing that she loved him. Bobby hit play, handed them a bowl of popcorn, and kicked his feet up.

_My dream come true. . .well, technically speaking of course,_ he thought, eating some popcorn. _Someone who loves me for _meActual_ love. . .not some warped, abusive, twisted form of it. . .this is the _real_ fucking deal. . ._

They watched the movie, Lock giggling when they jumped, and finished off the popcorn. Eventually, Lock curled on her side against him and he knew she was sleeping. He let out a contented sigh, toying with her hair, and felt at peace.

"She's come one hell of a long way, huh?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Yeah," he breathed, "we _all_ have. . .Living here with Ma kinda does that. . ."

"Be _good _to her, Jackie boy. . .She _needs_ it. . ."

"Have I been anything _but_ good to her, Bobby?" he asked, grinning.

"No. . . You _know_ what I mean, boy!" Bobby smiled, flicking his ear. "Just cuz she's comfy with you doesn't mean you can try taking it to a new_ level_, got it?"

"_Yes_, Bobby," he snickered. "I got it. . .Hey, I think our first show's on your birthday. . ."

"Mmmmm," Bobby mumbled. "_Movie_. . ."

Jack turned his focus back to the TV, thinking that maybe the show could be his gift to Bobby, and Lock snuggled into his stomach. He froze, breath catching, and waited to see if his body would betray him. Luckily, it _didn't,_ but he moved her back up to his chest just to be safe. She made an annoyed noise, growling really, and faced into the couch, arm around his waist. He snickered quietly, relaxing again, and felt her get comfortable again. He tried to watch another movie with Bobby, but his eyes kept closing, and he gave in--falling asleep. Memories that he'd locked up, broke free and ran in his mind.

_'Hey, wake up,' the older boy muttered. 'Come on. . .'_

_'No!' Jack grumbled. 'Go 'way!'_

_'Jack. . .just get up. . .' the boy said, rubbing up against him._

_He sighed and opened his eyes, figuring he might as well just get it over with. The 'dad' wasn't there, so why was he being woke up? He rubbed his eyes, sitting up, and looked around. The older boy laced his hand in Jack's hair, yanking his head back, and a tongue found its way to his._

_"MMM!" he struggled, not wanting this, but _wanting_ it all at the same time._

_'Jack, c'mon. . .I know you fucking want this. . .' the boy panted._

_'SO!?' he snapped._

_He was twelve, at the evil foster home, and this was the night he found out he was really bi. He'd been wondering for a while, the stuff the boys did here didn't bug him as much as before, he kind of enjoyed it. This wasn't the way a child should find out about their sexual orientation, but it was how Jackie found out._

_'So. . .' the boy pulled him closer. 'Show me how far you're willing to go with me. . .'_

_'WHAT?!' he tried to pull away. 'No fucking way!'_

_'Nervous. . .I can get that. . .' a hand slowly massaged his crotch._

_'Oh_ fuck_!' he moaned, arching up. 'More. . ._please_. . .more. . .'_

_'How_ much_ more?'_

_'Ahhh-ah-ah-ah,' he rocked with the hand. 'Just d-d-don't st-stop this. . ._please

_'Put your hand on me. . .makes things better. . .there ya go. . .' the boy arched into him._

_Jack moaned loudly, _loving_ this and hating it all at the same time. How_ fucked_ up was he? He shouldn't be liking this stuff! But he was. . .a _lot

_'Jack. . .' the boy panted. 'Let go. . .I've got a better idea. . .'_

_He listened, whining as the hand left him as well, and gasped as a hot mouth replaced said hand. His young body was on_ fire_, his toes curling up from pleasure, and he begged for more._

_'Please. . .don't fucking _stop_! This is--SHIT!' he arched up, close to coming._

_The boy slowed, keeping his climax to a halt, and then things slowed and went weird. The mouth left him, he was pulled into a naked lap, something slippery found its way_ inside_ him, and then something _bigger_ entered._

_'OW!' he yelped, squirming. 'What are yo-?'_

_'Shhhh,' the boy soothed, '_relax_, Jack. . .it'll get better. . .'_

_'FUCK YOU! It hurts!' he snapped._

Relax _and it won't!'_

_Jack slowly relaxed, scared to death, and to his surprise the pain left. The older boy carefully moved, Jack winced, and lights flooded his head._

_'More?' the boy groaned._

_He couldn't speak, the new sensation was too much for his young body, but he nodded furiously. He was lifted up, pushed down, again and again, and he realized he was no longer a virgin. Not that he was a real one before he came here, but now it was official. He whined out loud as the boy quickened his pace, eyes closing and rocked with the older boy. The boy inside him nailed something that made spots flood his eyes._

_'Do _that _again!' he begged. 'Whatever that was. . .PLEASE!'_

_'This, Jackie. . .' he purred, nailing the spot dead on._

_'OH GOD!' Jack writhed, releasing all over himself and the strong hand he didn't know had gripped him, but the boy inside was far from done._

_'I _told_ you, Dad!' he laughed, thrusting harder. 'He's_ mine_ now, right? I don't have to _share_ him?'_

_'Keep fucking him, Brad!' the dad yelled, pleasuring himself. 'The camera's on! We'll see how well you do. . .'_

_He'd been _tricked!_ This was all for the sick fuck of a father to record! He'd given up something precious to Brad and it was all a fucking joke! Brad did as he was told, fucking Jack until it hurt, and made him want to _die

"Jackie?" a woman murmured. "Jackie, it's your mother. _Wake up_, baby."

"Ma?" he asked weakly, opening his eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart," she stroked sweaty hair from his eyes. "How do you feel? You were having a bad dream. . ."

"_Sick_. . ." he mumbled. "How bad was it _this_ time?"

"You were screaming and thrashing all over. . ." Bobby said gently. "Scared the living fuck outta me and Stray. . ."

"She all right? I didn't like--hit her or nothing while I was thrashing all over?"

"Nope," Lock said quietly. "We were making something to eat. . .See, no damage. . ."

He smile weakly, happy that he hadn't hurt anyone this time, but still felt sick to his stomach. His mother shooed the other two out and took care of Jack. She followed him upstairs, stayed with him even as he threw up, and helped him into bed. He was so shaky he had a hard time standing on his own and gladly collapsed into his soft bed.

"Jackie. . .you haven't done that in a _very_ long time, sweetie," Evelyn said gently, brushing his hair back with her hands. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. . .it was. . .when I got placed somewhere else. . .before you made me a permanent part of the family. . ." he murmured.

"Oh, honey," she kissed his forehead. "I'm _so_ sorry. . ."

"Ma. . It's _fine_. . .I'm _here_ now, where I damn well belong. .."

"Lock really cares for you. . ." she smiled at him.

"How'd you figure that one out?" he gave a shy grin.

"Well, she was the first one at your side. . .Bobby had to pull her back so you didn't hit her. . ."

"She all right? I mean. . .seeing me freak out must have been scary for her. . ." he felt horrible.

"She _loves_ you, sweetheart. . .She's probably just worried. . ." Ma whispered, getting up.

"Tell her I'm really just fine. . .Just gotta cool down and stuff. . .please?"

"Of course, Jackie," she gave him another kiss on the forehead. "But don't be surprised if her _and_ Bobby come up here to make sure for themselves."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lock didn't feel like going to see Jack with Bobby, she was too shaken up.

_Did I cause the bad dreams?_ she wondered. _My cuddling and stuff? Was it _me?

"Stray?" Bobby muttered, sitting on the swing next to her. "You gonna go see him? He's _fine_, kiddo. Just a nightmare. . ."

"How long has it been since he's done that?" she asked, kicking snow.

"A few years. . .Lock, don't you _dare_ think that!" he was holding her face, looking at her with gentle eyes. "You _are not_ the reason for his bad dreams. . .Understand?"

"But he didn't start having them until I showed up!" she felt tears coming. "I _ruin_ everything I touch! I'm fucking _poison!_"

"Stray," he pulled her into a tight hug, "no you're _not_. . .you are a good thing for the fairy. . .you're not_ ruining_ him, you're _helping_ him. . ."

"Yeah!" she growled. "Helping him into an early _grave_!"

"Stop it," he was stern, but loving. "Jack's been messed up for his whole life. . . But it's not my place to be telling you what he's been through, that's for him to share. . ."

"He scared me so fucking bad!" she cried.

"I know, I know," he patted her back. "He wants you to go see him, kiddo. . _.I_ want you to go see him."

"He's really OK?" she mumbled.

"Go see for _yourself_," Bobby snickered, wiping her face.

Reluctantly, she went inside and up to Jack's room. She stood at his door, watching him toss darts at a dart board he put up recently, and didn't know what to do.

"Lock!" he smirked, motioning with one finger for her to go to him.

She shyly went into his room, chewing her already split lip, and stood next to his bed. He gently grabbed her wrist, pulled her onto the bed, and held her close. She turned into him, resting her head above his heart, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you so bad. . ." he murmured.

"You're all right?"

"I'm fine. . .More so _now_. . .with _you_ here. . ." he whispered, tilting her head to look at him. "Ma told me how you reacted. . .Are _you_ all right?"

"Gettin' there. . ." she breathed.

"Mmmm," he smiled, kissing her nose. "How 'bout _now_?"

"Jackie. . ." she giggled.

"Not yet? Hmmmmm. . ." he kissed her lips gently. "_Now_?"

She laughed, resting her hand on the back of his neck, and looked into his eyes. Slowly, her concern vaporized, he was just fine, and she pulled him close. They kissed gently, making the contact several times, and she felt a lot more relieved--he was still the _same_ Jackie, gentle and loving.

"_Now,_" she smirked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance," he laughed, hugging her. "Love you."

"Love you too," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Jackie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I. . .ask you some stuff?"

"About my past?"

"Seriously," she pulled back and looked at him, "_how_ do you do that?"

"Talent," he kissed her cheek. "How 'bout I just tell you some stuff. . .that way no one's made uncomfortable. . ."

"If you're sure. . .you _don't_ have to, you know. . ."

"I wouldn't be offering to share if I was uncomfortable or didn't want too. . ." he said.

"All right," she turned and leaned back into his chest.

"When I was twelve, I found out for sure that I swung both ways. . .It was before Ma had adopted me officially. . .I got tossed into a shit foster home. . .They uhh. . . .paired us young kids up with older boys," he took a breath. "One night, the boy I was paired with, Brad, woke me up and well. . .I think you can. . ."

"I get it. . .you _knew_ for sure. . ." she saved him.

"Yeah. . .but I found out that it was all just for the sick entertainment of his dad. . .I meant_ nothing_ to him, besides a good lay. . ." he muttered. "Luckily, I got put back here shortly after that. . .but I was. . ."

"_Damaged?_"

"Yeah. . ._Beyond_ what I ever was before. . .That's when this whole Gothic phase started. . .I was depressed, suicidal, I even cut myself. . . I honestly wanted to _die_," he sighed. "I've _obviously_ toned down on the Gothness. . .I don't cut anymore, and I most _definitely_ want to live."

"I _like_ the Gothness. . ." she mumbled, toying with his hands. "It's _cute_. . ."

"Why, thank you," he snickered. "You _would_ think that, wouldn't you?"

"Jackie boy. . .I wanna tell you something about my past. . ." she whispered.

"Only if you want to, Lock. . ." he murmured.

She slowly told him about Rod, Kieran, and her eighth birthday. He stayed silent, holding her hand and listening as she spoke. She explained that since turning eight, she didn't celebrate birthdays anymore, and she fessed that even though she didn't want to be touched by the boys, they did something to make it feel all right.

"I understand that. . .the last place. . .Brad could make the _worst_ things feel _nice_. . ." he said softly. "And Lock, about your birthday. . .how about you try to replace that yuck memory with a _new_ one. . .When's your birthday?"

"Next month. . .The day after Valentine's Day. . ."

"Would you be willing to celebrate your nineteenth birthday with _us_?" he nuzzled her lovingly.

"I don't know. . ." she whispered, feeling fear creep into her heart.

_'Kieran!' Rod yelled. 'Lucky you! I changed my mind! Get your ass in here!'_

_'Hey, darlin'. . .' Kieran purred, stripping. 'What am I doing, Rod?'_

_'Use your tongue. . .'_

"Hey," Jack pulled her back to reality, "_no _bad memories on_ my_ watch. The birthday thing is just an idea. . .Will you at least think about it?"

"I'll _have_ to. . ." she whispered, thankful he was there to stop the memories.

"Speaking of birthdays. . .Bobby's is next week. . .I was thinking . . ."

"Maybe do the show for _him_?" she asked.

"Well," he kissed her temple, "seems like you have the talent as well."

"Seems that way," she smirked. "What music does he like?"

"Old rock. . .Van Halen, AC/DC, Guns 'N' Roses. . .that stuff. . ."

"Hmmmm. . .I think I may have a plan, but it'll take everyone to help. . .Think they'd be up to it?" she asked, devising her plan.

"Sure thing. . . I've gotta warn you though, Bobby's not really one for birthdays. . ." he said.

"Oh. . ." she muttered.

"But, I think he'll_ enjoy_ this one if_ you're_ planning it," he laughed, nuzzling her.

"He_ better_. . .I've got great ideas!" she giggled.

"Mmmm," Jack's lips were preoccupied with her neck.

"Jackie boy," she squirmed, "cut it out! That _tickles!_"

"I _know_," he growled, nipping her.

"You're only making my next strike worse for yourself," she growled playfully.

**Shoe:** Ahhhh! My friend came over so I don't know when I'll be able to type more up! Grrrrrr….he picks the worst times to drop in and stay…..oh well. . .What you think of this chapter? Warning for whenever I get the next one up: Jack's 'normal teenage guyness' shows up again, and Lock is having 'those' sorts of dreams too. . . .hehe!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
**Shoe:** Yay! My friend went home! Much as I love that kid, he stays here too much! Now I can finally start updating again!

Jack had never been so happy of the fact that he was a fast learner as he was over the next few days. Lock had decided that they'd play a few old rock songs for Bobby's birthday, _plus_ he had to learn the guitar for a song that he wasn't being told the name of.

_Damn! _he thought, crawling into bed. _I've never been so stressed out in my life! I'm so fucking happy it's his birthday in two days!_

He stripped his T-shirt, kicked off his shoes, and shimmied out of his jeans. He was _too_ tired to even _bother_ putting pajama's on, he'd just sleep in his boxers for the night. He pulled the comforter over his head, sighing loudly, and rolled to face the wall. He could faintly hear Lock's guitar, even though it was unplugged, and couldn't believe she was _still_ practicing.

_Has she even slept at all this week?_ he wondered. _She's been so wrapped up inn planning Bobby's birthday that she hasn't even bothered with her strike in the war. . ._

"Whatever," he yawned, closing his eyes. "_I_ need sleep."

He went to sleep almost as soon as his eyes closed. He dreamed of Lock, whining and moving in his sleep.

_'Jackie?' she breathed in his ear. 'You up?'_

_'Lock? What's the matter?'_

_'Nothing. . .' her hand toyed with the elastic band on his boxers. 'Why?'_

_'Just uhhh. . .' he took a sharp breath._

_'_Curious_?' her fingertips breached the band._

_'Mmmmmm,' he tried to stay still. 'I guess that's. . .good a word. . .as any. . .'_

_'Jack, is this all right?' she whispered, nibbling his neck._

_'Fine. . .' he moaned as her hand slid into his boxers completely. 'Bu-bu-but. . .what about you?'_

_'Hmmmm?' she kissed his shoulder._

_'All right? With what--you're doing?' he panted._

_'Would I be doing _this_,' her hand found him, 'if I wasn't?'_

_'N-n-no. . .' he whined as she slid her hand up and down, his upstairs brain no longer in function._

_She bit him lightly, moving her hand, and he stifled a loud moan. Her face buried itself into his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin, and he thrust into her gentle hand. She let go of him, making him whine loudly, and slowly pushed his boxers down._

_'L-l-l-Lock. . .' he panted, burning for her. 'Wha-wha--?'_

_'Shhhh. . .I'm not done yet. . .' she kissed him, rolling him to his back._

_'Oh my god!' he moaned as she sat on his thighs. 'I'm dreaming. . .I_ know_ it. . .'_

_'Yes, you are. . .so _enjoy _it. . .' she smiled, kissing his chest. 'Want to _finish_ the dream?'_

_'Hell YES!' he panted._

His own loud moan woke him up, then he noticed the fact that his boxers were wet, and wanted to die.

"Jesus Christ," he whispered, lifting the blanket to see the damage. "I thought I was _done_ with these. . ."

It was still dark out and when he checked the clock, it was only one in the morning. He sighed, getting out of bed, and counted his blessings no one else was awake. He stripped his bed, balling up the covers, and went to get a very quick shower. He felt so damn _embarrassed_ about this, mainly because it had been on his_ mind_ a whole hell of a lot lately, and also because he _wanted_ it so damn bad. He put his dirty covers and boxers in the washer and started it, then grabbed clean sheets and made his bed.

_Damn this whole being a 'normal' guy bull!_ he thought, pulling on a pair of sleep pants. _Fucking bogus!_

He threw himself onto his bed, pissed off and ashamed. How could he _want_ such a thing from Lock? Especially after what she had shared about her past! He was a huge fucking pervert!

_It's called stress, Jackie. . ._the animal desire spoke up. _You've been under a hell of a lot of it lately. . .Can_ you_ think of a better stress reliever? And it's not like you _actually_ did anything. . .just came all over yourself and your blankets, big whoop!_

He didn't feel like dealing with his animal desire right now, so he growled and rolled to his stomach, trying to sleep. He couldn't get to sleep, he had too much still on his mind, and he snuck down the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bobby?" someone shook him gently. "Bobby. . ."

"Mmmm?!" he growled, trying to sleep.

"I- I- I. . ." it was Jackie. "Need to talk to you. . ."

_Shit. . .it's _gotta_ be important if he'd risk waking me up. . ._

Bobby rolled over, slowly opening his eyes, and blinked into focus. Jack stood there, gnawing his lip and staring at the floor. He sat up, feeling sleep slowly fall off him, and rubbed his face.

"What is it, Apple Jacks?" he mumbled. "You OK?"

"I. . .ummmm. . ._shit!_" Jack turned and sank to the floor, leaning his back on the bed. "_Fuck!_ I don't even know _how_ to start. . ."

"The beginning. . ." Bobby yawned. "_Spill_, Jack."

"So. . .I've been under a lot of stress lately, you know?" Jack spit it out quickly. "I mean a_ lot_ of stress. . ."

"Yeah. . ._and_?" he was getting a hint of what was wrong.

"Well. . ._fuck!_ I've. . .been having. . ."

"More Lock dreams?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," Jack said, head dropping. "Among other things. . ."

"_Other_ things?"

"Bobby man," Jack was pleading. _"Please_ don't fucking pick on me about this shit! I'm _worried_. . ."

"Apple Jacks, I'm _not _picking on you. . .Tell me what's up. . .brother to brother. . ."

"I. . .sorta had. . .to change my bed tonight. . .if you catch my drift. . ." he muttered.

"I _do_. . .what else?" he could get why this stuff was hard for Jackie to talk about.

"It's _all_ I've been thinking about lately! Not my dreams. . .but. . ._her_! Like _that_!" he pulled his hair in frustration. "This is so fucking _wrong!_"

"How is it_ wrong,_ Jack? You're a _guy_, we _all_ do it. . ."

"Bobby! I can't fucking focus on _anything_ else! I'm having all these thoughts and _urges_. . .I_ want _her so fucking bad. . ." he punched the floor.

_Shit. . .worse than I thought. . .Take it easy on this one, Bobby. . ._

"Jackie. . ." he took a deep breath. "All right, look. . .I'll be honest with you. . .If it were any other girl, I'd tell you to just get it out of your system, but I know damn well that you wouldn't and still won't. . .and I don't want you to with Stray. . ."

"_BOBBY!_" Jack whined.

"Shut up and listen to me," he laughed. "I think you'll find that after your little dream _tonight_, things will _cool down_ for you. . .if not," he snickered, "then you take some _personal_ time in the shower."

"You are such a fuck head, Bobby," Jack laughed.

"Feel better?" he smiled, laying back down.

"Yeah. . ._thanks_. . ." Jack sighed and got up.

"Jack," he called just as the boy left.

"Yeah?" he popped his head in the door.

"Don't _ever_ hesitate to talk to me if you need to. . .if stuff gets worse for you, lemme know. . ." he mumbled. "All right?"

"All right," Jack shut the door and let him get back to sleep.

_Poor kid. . .had no idea how a _real_ relationship works. . .He's doing just fine so far, I'll give him that much. . ._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lock watched Jack's hands on the guitar, exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping again, she had too much on her mind with Bobby's birthday and all, and her eyes slipped shut. She forced them open, shaking her head a little, and Jack's hands cupped her face.

"Hey," he breathed, "get some rest. . .you obviously need it. . ."

"Nuh uh," she was being stubborn. "_Practice._"

"What difference will it make if I practice," he kissed her softly. "But you fall asleep on stage?"

"I'll be fine," she mumbled. "C'mon. . ._practice_. . ."

"No," he gently made her lay down. "You need some sleep. . .so _sleep_."

"No. . ." she growled, trying to sit up. "I'm fine."

"Lock, don't _make_ me kick your ass," Jack smirked, keeping her pinned. "Take a nap. . .I won't let you sleep too long, I swear. . ."

"No, Jack," she muttered, feeling sleep wrap around her. "I. . ."

"_Sleep_, baby. . ." he pressed his mouth to hers.

She gave up, letting her eyes close as he kissed her, and relaxed. He broke the contact, moving to just under her jaw, and covered her up. She felt herself drift off, knowing how much she needed the rest, and his mouth teased hers.

"I'll practice while you sleep, 'K?" he whispered.

"All right. . ." she sighed and fell into the pit of sleep.

She lost herself in a dream, not a memory, but it was still weird. How it could play in the real world bothered her a little bit.

_'Lock. ..you're _positive_ you wanna do this?' Jack whispered._

_'_Yes,_ Jackie. . .for the hundredth time! It's only touching. . .how bad can it be? I'll stop if I get too weirded out, K?' she muttered, toying with the strings on his pajamas._

_'You better. . .I don't want you to do this if _you're_ not ready. . .' he leaned up and kissed her._

_'Jack?' she whispered, untying the strings._

_'Hmmmm?' he was calm and collected, unlike her._

_'Can you close your eyes?'_

_'Yup,' he smiled and his hazel eyes slid shut._

_She slowly pulled his pajamas off, Jack lifting his hips and helping her out, and he stripped his shirt then lay still. She chewed her lip nervously, carefully touching just above his boxers, and listened to her body. So far she was in the clear, and she went a little further, slipping her fingers just under the elastic band. Jack shifted, clearing his throat, keeping his eyes closed, and she was still all right._

_'Take your time. . .' he said, sounding a bit odd. 'No rush. . .'_

_'I know. . .' she murmured, going further slowly. 'You all right?'_

_'Ahh. . ._you_ tell me. . .' he panted, giving her a quick glance._

_He closed his eyes immediately, teeth sinking into his lip, and he shifted again. His breathing went a little unsteady as she touched him, but he did his best to stay calm for her. She took a deep breath and slowly moved her hand._

_'Oh God!' he whispered, arching into her. 'Shit. . .sorry. . .'_

_'No. . it's _normal_, right?' she snickered a little, moving her hand again slowly._

_'OH! Yeah. . .' he arched again slightly. 'You OK?'_

_'You tell me. . .' she was still OK, even feeling a little_ confident_, and moved again._

_'Ohhhhhh. . .' he moaned, hands gripping the sheets. 'You're. . .fine. . .JESUS!' his hips jerked a couple times._

_She wasn't all right anymore, she felt _sick_ all of a sudden, and she pulled her hand back. Tears started to fall, she felt Jack sit up and he wiped them away._

_'I'm sorry, Jackie. . .' she muttered. 'I just. . .it. . .'_

_'Shhhhh, Lock. . .' he soothed. "It's fine! I told you to stop if things got too weird for you, obviously they did. . .you all right, babe?'_

_'I. . .dunno. . .I think so. . .' she sighed as he pulled her into a hug. 'Just too weird. . .too _soon_ I think. . .'_

"Lock, baby?" Jack shook her gently. "Wanna wake up?"

The dream she'd been having lately vanished and she slowly came to. Jack was slowly brushing hair from her face, smirking down at her, and he kissed her forehead.

"There are _my_ eyes," he laughed. "Feel better?"

"Mmm. . ." she was still out of it. "Time?"

"Four. . .I let you sleep for about five hours. . .that OK?" he smiled.

"Mmmm. . ." she smirked and nodded. "I needed it, thanks. . ."

"I'll have you know," he kissed her lightly. "I practiced my ass off. . .I know that song by heart."

"Good," she laughed, fully awake.

"Yeah. . .and I know all the other one's too," he grinned.

"Mmmm," she stared into his loving eyes. "Even better."

"Sooooo. . ."

"_Soooo?_" she laughed. "What?"

"I love _you_, Lock."

"And_ I_ love_ you_, Jackie boy," she grinned.

_Man I've been dreaming that dream a_ lot_ lately. . .What the hell is my issue? Do I_ really_ want to try _that_ with him?_

"Ma's home. . .dinner's almost ready. . ." he stroked her neck gently.

"_Tickles,_" she twitched away, giggling. "I've _still _gotta get you back, remember. . ."

"Oooooh," he made himself shake. "So _scary_. . ."

"Just you wait, princess. . ." she sat up and faced him. "You'll be sorry. . ."

"Will I?" he teased, rubbing their noses together.

"Trust me," she grinned evilly, "you _definitely_ will be. . ."

_Now the question is: _How_ do I get him back?_

"Can't wait," he laughed, head tipping back.

_Bingo!_ she thought, seeing the exposed throat. _He can only cover up so much of his damn neck. . .He's dead!_

"Think Bobby will like the show?" she asked, rolling her shoulders.

"He'll_ love_ it!" Jack smiled. "C'mon, 'fore they think I fell asleep down here or something. . ."

Lock was happy that Jack had the songs down perfectly, but she felt like she still had to practice. She was_ never_ this nervous before a show, terrified that she'd mess up on a solo or forget the words, and wondered why.

_This is your first show with _Jack_. . .Could that be it?_ her mind offered.

She shrugged and went over the lyrics for the ninth time that night, then quickly went through her solos, and Bobby walked down.

"Hey," he yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I thought you were still up. . ."

"Gotta practice. . ." she gave him a smirk.

"Mmmm," he walked over and took the guitar away.

"Hey!" she snapped, going for it.

"Nope," he said firmly. "It's_ three_ in the damn morning. . ._Sleep_."

"_BOBBY!_" she growled.

"Sleep, Stray," he looked at her with strong blue eyes. "_Now._"

"Fine," she grumbled, it was no use fighting with him.

"Night, baby girl," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Night, Bobby," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got into bed.

He shut off her light, pulled the door closed, and let her sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack took a drag off his cigarette, watching Lock over his shoulder, and blew the jet of smoke out quickly. She had headphones in her ears, music up _loud_, eyes closed, and her fingers tapped out the beat to whatever she was listening to. He knew she was nervous, she had been all day long, and even made them set up an _hour_ early.

"God," Ransom leaned on the bar. "I've never seen her so _keyed_ up before a show. . ."

"She'll be fine. . ." Jack said around another hit.

He liked Ransom, he liked all of Lock's 'people', but he got the feeling that Ransom had a thing for him. The girl was always too close for comfort, gently touching his arms or hands when she talked to him, and usually whispering in his ear. He ignored her little gestures for the most part, not giving her any sort of reaction, but she didn't seem to get the point.

"What about you?" her fingers brushed his.

"I'm just dandy," he said, crushing the smoke.

"That's good," she smiled, moving her hand to his wrist.

He nodded and got up from the bar, she was really pushing it tonight, and sat with Lock. Her eyes opened when he sat down and she turned the music down so they could talk normally.

"Hey," she smirked.

"Hey," he leaned over and gave her a very slow, very deep kiss.

"What was _that_?" she laughed. "Ransom again?"

"Yeah. . .I don't get why she thinks she can hit on me. . ." he muttered. "Obviously I'm _not_ on the market."

"To her you still are," she grinned. "We're not dating, so you're fair game."

"That's fucked up," he snickered, feeling Ransom stare at them.

"That's _Ransom_ for ya."

"I wish she'd_ quit_. . ." he mumbled.

Lock laughed, reached over the table, grabbed his jacket, and pulled him forward. His heart stopped as she gave him a _mind blowing_ mini-make-out session, her teeth nibbling his bottom lip, and blood threatened to flow south.

"I'm not too worried about it," she whispered, smiling. "You?"

"Not anymore. . ." he said breathlessly, grinning.

_She's getting too damn good at that. . ._he thought. _I'm gonna have to start mixing it up on her. . .teach her some new shit. . ._

As usual, she went shy, nibbling her lip, blushing, and looking away. He found that so _cute_ about her: one second bold and daring, the next all shy and embarrassed. He loved it so fucking much. He grabbed one of her hands, she twitched, looked at him, and he grinned, giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes, smirking, and shook her head. He put her hand to his lips, gently kissing the soft skin, and then nibbled her knuckles.

"Jackie!" she giggled, trying to take her hand back.

"Nuh uh," he growled playfully, flipping her hand and nibbling her wrist. "_Mine._"

"No, _mine_," she laughed, still trying to regain her hand.

"Not anymore. . ." he smirked, licking her wrist. "All _mine_ now. . ."

She laughed, pulling free, and he settled for her mouth. He kept this one innocent, making the contact a few times, and pulled back.

"Mine as well," he grinned, lightly kissing her. "All mine, mine, _mine_."

"Yeah, I just threw up," Bobby appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't lie, Bobby," Lock teased. "You're just _jealous_."

"Stray," he smirked, getting in her face, "I'm no the 'jealous' type, thank you."

"Uh huh. . ._sure_," she smiled. "Happy Birthday, Bobby!"

Jack laughed as Lock wrapped her arms around his older brother's neck, giving him a huge hug. Bobby rolled his eyes, carefully returning the hug, and _blushed_ when Lock kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Bobby," Jack grinned, standing.

"Kiss me and _die_, Cracker Jack!" he laughed, straightening up.

He gave his brother a hug, laughing, and just to fuck with him, kissed his cheek lightly.

"_FAIRY!_" he roared, giving him a stern look.

"SHIT!" he yelped as Bobby rough housed with him. "_Sorry_, Bobby!"

"Not yet, you're not!' he growled, jabbing a finger in his side. "You sick freak!"

"That's enough!" Lock smiled, breaking them up. "We gotta go! Bobby, you ready for your present?"

"As long as it ain't from Cracker Jack," he laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Bobby sat at the table, still freaked out by the kiss Jack had given him, and downed a beer. He knew the boy did it just to mess with him, but it still made him uneasy. He ordered another beer and watched the kids on the stage. He laughed, relaxed, and cheered as they played a few older tunes just for him.

"All right!" Lock laughed into the mic. "This next one is just for Bobby Mercer! It's his 30th birthday today! Happy fucking Birthday!"

He got a little pissed off that she announced his age like that, but quickly got over it. The song they were playing brought back a fantastic memory of the first time he and Stray had really bonded. He watched her grab the microphone and pull it close, looking at him and she started to sing.

_"Oh my God  
Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,\knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed  
Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
Very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get there for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my, my serpentine  
I,I, wanna hear you scream  
Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed  
And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down. . . YEAH!!"_

Bobby watched Jack play the solo, proud of the little fairy, and felt great. The teen's eyes were closed as his hands flew over the guitar, Lock gave him a proud look, and jumped back into the song.

_"You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my, my serpentine  
Jungle, in the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,knees, knees  
Down in the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
HA!"_

They finished, Lock out of breath, and grinned at the crowd. Bobby stood, whistling and clapping, and was never so happy. They announced that they needed a break and would be back soon.

"Stray!" he yelled, pulling the girl into his lap. "This is one birthday I'll _never_ fucking forget! Thank you!"

"No problem, Bobby," she laughed, hugging him. "I'm happy you like it!"

"Yes," Ma appeared, along with Angel and Jer, and they pulled up chairs. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, Robert."

Stray scrambled off his lap, collapsing into a chair, and he was immediately mauled by the rest of his family. He hated this much affection, but let it slide. They embarrassed him by singing to him and he was really glad he'd had a couple beers in him to relax him. Stray gave him a quick hug, whispering Happy Birthday to him again, and went back to the stage. He saw the projector screen was down and felt excited.

_More glimpses into her mind. . ._

"So, we're done with the old rock. . .Sorry, Bobby," she smiled at him.

The lights went down, the crowd quieted, and Bobby stared at the screen. A movie started, starring Lock as the lead, and it went with the song.

_"Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'ma come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!  
Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down."_

Lock started to circle Jack now, running her finger all along his shoulders, and Bobby felt a little protective.

_"And say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave."_

Bobby saw a glint in Jack's eyes as Lock sang to him, her hand tracing his jaw and holding his face close to hers. He felt the big brother in him want to get up there and pull them away from each other, but figured it was for the show and let it slide.

_"You play ring around the ambulance,  
Well like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!  
Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.  
And say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!  
And say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jackie boy?" Lock called, cracking open the exit door. "You out here?"

"Yeah," he said around his smoke. "Why? Break over?"

"No," she appeared behind him. "Just wonderin'."

"So, when do I get to know that song that I haven't been told the name of?" he snickered.

"Next set," she grinned, leaning on the wall. "This is the last one. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." he was glad.

_Wore me out,_ he thought. _Been working my ass off for her tonight. . ._

"You doin' all right? Not too tired?" she asked, stretching.

"I'll manage," he grinned, giving her a quick kiss.

"Mmmm," she smiled sweetly at him.

_God, if she pulls another stunt like she did with the last song, I'll fucking lose it! She had me so turned on. . ._

"Ready?" she toyed with his hair.

"Yep," he whispered, tossing his cigarette. "Let's rock!"

"_DORK!_" she giggled, letting him go first.

"You love me anyway," he smirked.

"That I do," she shoved him gently. "Let's do the slower song first. . .please?"

"Hey, it's up to you. . I'm just your guitar bitch," he chuckled.

They got set up, the projector turned on and a slideshow ready. Lock stood alone on the stage, Jack and the guys were farther back, out of sight, and she gave the sign. He watched her, so in love with her, and she started.

_"Well I was there on the day they  
Sold the cause for the queen  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen  
I hate the ending myself  
But it started with an alright scene  
It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting. . ."_

Jack wished he could see the slideshow, Bobby's eyes were wide and Ma was_ crying_ a little. He'd have to watch it later on.

_"Yeah yeah, oh  
If I'm so wrong  
How can you listen all night long?  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learned a god damned thing  
You're just a sad song  
With nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
Well if you think that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to you  
I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on TV  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean  
Yeah yeah, oh  
If I'm so wrong  
How can you listen all night long?  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learned a god damned thing  
You're just a sad song  
With nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
Well if you think that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to you  
So go, go away, just go, run away.  
Now where did you run to?  
And where did you hide?  
Go find another way  
Price you pay  
Woah oh, Woah oh, Woah oh, Woah oh, Woah oh, Woah oh  
You're just a sad song  
With nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
Well if you think that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to you, come on  
You're just a sad song  
With nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
Well if you think that I'm wrong__This never meant nothing to you_

_At all  
At all  
At all  
At all"_

They took a few minutes to get everything moved back, Lock vanished to go get a movie put in the projector, and Jack felt antsy. Lock came back, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and donned her leather trench coat. They started and the crowd went nuts, it was a very popular song.

_"They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do  
Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods  
O' keepin' you clean  
They gonna rip up yo heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine  
They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me!  
The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did  
They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me!  
Woahohhh yeah!"_

Lock picked up a guitar and burst into a solo, he joined her, they pressed their backs together laughing and playing.

_"They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me!  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me!  
All together now, teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me!"_

They took a breather, tuning up their instruments, and Lock grabbed her own guitar. They were finally playing the mystery song, the one that she had most of the solos on, and he was ecstatic. He began with a slow tempo, soon Lock leapt in with a screaming solo, and then took her place at the mic.

_"Bang!  
Explosions in my head that just won't quit  
A train has crashed into the wall around my heart  
And left the old me dead  
Obliterated.  
Stop!  
My breathing in the night when you're not there  
The silence ringing through my ears  
And all I want to do is hear your voice  
But you're not there  
Drawn together  
Painter's brush stoke  
Sleight of hand we  
We won't go up in smoke  
Fates colliding  
Love undying  
Like the rising tide  
Beating hearts grow but never die  
To simplify  
I'll stand by your side  
Close my eyes  
Hope will never die  
Like the rising tide  
Beating hearts grow but never die  
To simplify  
I'll stand by your side  
Close my eyes  
Hope will never die"_

Jack quickly memorized the chorus, he planned on singing it with her later, and watched as she tore into another solo. Her eyes slid shut, the music seemed to pour directly from her heart, and he realized why she had picked this song: it had a significant meaning.

_"Go!  
And take away the pain of being me  
Soothe my soul, caress my heart  
And end my fear, all my bad memories  
Eradicated  
Ring!  
Like gunshots herd against the silent night  
My love is louder than these words.  
They're stronger than the rest, unstoppable  
Unstoppable"_

Jack stepped up to her mic, slowly singing with her, and felt light and airy. She stared into his eyes as she sang, he stared into hers, and he felt electricity pass in the air between them.

_"Drawn together  
Painter's brush stoke  
Sleight of hand we  
We won't go up in smoke  
Fates colliding  
Love undying  
Like the rising tide  
Beating hearts grow but never die  
To simplify  
I'll stand by your side  
Close my eyes  
Hope will never die  
Like the rising tide  
Beating hearts grow but never die  
To simplify  
I'll stand by your side  
Close my eyes  
Hope will never die  
Drawn together  
Painter's brush stoke  
Sleight of hand we  
We won't go up in smoke  
Fates colliding  
Love undying  
Like the rising tide  
Beating hearts grow but never die  
To simplify  
I'll stand by your side  
Close my eyes  
Hope will never die  
Like the rising tide  
Beating hearts grow but never die  
To simplify  
I'll stand by your side  
Close my eyes  
Hope will never die  
DIE...…"_

They finished and tore down, loaded the truck, and he caught her by the elbow. She squeaked as he turned her around, giving him a cute little questioning look, and he caved in to himself and the animal desire in him. He held her face, kissed her, backing into the wall, and pressed close to her. Her hands grabbed his coat, pulled him closer and she returned the affection. His body reacted quickly, he was careful to keep his hips a ways away from her, but he kept kissing her.

Her hands roamed his chest, touched his stomach, and he moved his mouth to her neck. She snickered lightly, letting him move her head to the side, and kiss her throat. He could feel as she broke into goose bumps and was encouraged to go on. Ignoring the simple fact that he _shouldn't_, he pressed their bodies close together, lost in the moment, and put his hands on her waist. She shifted a little, a small whine coming from her, but she pulled him close instead of shoving him back.

"Jackie boy," she whispered, a little out of breath, "slow down. . ."

"You all right?" he murmured, slowing his pace.

"Honestly," she muttered, "I'm nervous. . .but I'm all right. . ."

"Want me to stop?" he nuzzled her.

"N-n-not quite yet. . ." she murmured, shifting again.

He repressed a moan as she moved_ into _him, his hard on starting to pulse, and pulled back. He saw just how nervous she was, teeth chewing her lip, and her eyes flitting around in a small amount of fear.

"Lock. . .you're _shaking_. . .You sure you're all right?" he asked, looking at her.

"Fine. . ." she mumbled.

_She's pushing herself into this. . .She's _scared_, not just nervous. . ._

"No, you're _not_ fine, Lock," he was gentle but firm. "You're pushing yourself _aren't_ you?"

"_Jack_. . ." she whimpered. "How _else_ am I supposed to get over this fear?"

"_No_, Lock," he wiped tears from her face. "_This_ isn't how to do it. . .to get rid of those memories. . .I _am not_ doing this to you."

"Jack," she whispered, "_you_ want this. . ."

"Yes, I do," he went with honesty. "You've caught on to that nicely. . .But I'm perfectly capable of waiting until _you're_ absolutely ready. . .I'm _not_ forcing you into anything. . ._You_ make all the calls here."

"Jackie boy," she breathed, clearly relieved. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, Lock," he gently kissed her. "I love you and I can wait until _you're_ ready for this kind of leap."

"This may sound stupid. . .but how will I know?" she asked shyly.

"Well," he smiled warmly, "for one: There will be no fear in you whatsoever. . .It'll feel right for you. . .You'll just _know_. . .You won't have to_ force_ yourself to do things anymore. . .Understand?"

"Mmmm," she nodded, toying with his coat.

"C'mon. . .let's get going, huh?"

She smirked, touching their noses together, and laced their hands. He let her lead the way, still aware that he was throbbing, and just wanted to go home.

_Personal time in the shower for me tonight. . .oh, well. . .at least it's something. . ._he thought with a smirk.

**Songs:** Welcome to the Jungle- Guns 'N' Roses, House of Wolves- My Chemical Romance, Disenchanted- My Chemical Romance, Teenagers- My Chemical Romance, and When Two Are One- Atreyu (a personal favorite!!)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Lock collapsed onto her bed, exhausted, and crashed. Dreams tortured her mercilessly.

_'Lock. . .' Rod whispered. 'Feel that?'_

_She was on his lap, _alone_ with him in the house, and he was having 'fun' with her. He had stripped to his boxers, pulled her pants off of her, and sat her on his lap. Something hard pressed against her clothed bottom and Rod kept moving her around on it._

_'Lock?' he moaned. 'Know what this is?'_

_'No,' she whimpered._

_'Guess,' he moved her around and groaned._

_'NO!' she yelled, squirming._

_'AH! Oh god!' he arched up. 'You touch it for me all the damn time, Lock. . .'_

_'Your. . .your. . .' she whined._

_'My _dick_, Lock. . .Like how it feels against you?' he held her hips with one hand, the other going between his legs._

_'Stop, Rod. . ._please_!' she pleaded. 'I don't wanna. . .'_

_'I'm not- - -ah- - -_fucking _you, cutie,' he moved his hand on himself. 'Just on top of the clothes stuff. . .'_

_'STOP IT!' she cried, squirming and trying to get away._

_He groaned, taking her hand and shoving it into his boxers. She cried as he made her touch him, scared, and alone. He put a hand on her now, making it feel good, and started to thrust into her hand and back._

She woke up screaming, disoriented, and shaking. Someone ran down the steps, throwing her door open, and she pulled her knees to her chest. She was pulled close to someone's warm chest, strong arms enveloping her, and she blindly clung to them.

"Shhhh, Stray. . ." Bobby soothed. "I'm here, so's Cracker Jack. . .You're _safe_, baby girl."

"Bobby?" she sobbed, clinging to him.

"Shhhh shhh shhh," he rubbed her back. "We're here, baby."

"Lock?" Jack touched her hair softly. "Hey, will you come here?"

She moved and curled into Jack, instantly calmed by his smell, and Bobby gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Bobby?" Jack whispered.

"Hmmmm?" he was still massaging her shoulders.

"Can she. . ." he went quiet.

"Can I stay with Jack tonight?" she asked for him. "Please?"

"Course. . .C'mon, Jackie. . .Grab her blanket. . ." Bobby said, gently scooping her up.

She jumped, Bobby gave her an amused look, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt _stupid_, being carried up to Jack's room by Bobby, but doubted she would have made it on her own--she was barely able to go change on her own. Jack gave her a pair of his pajamas and an old shirt, she changed, and walked back to his room.

"Night, Stray," Bobby kissed her forehead. "If you need _anything_ just call for me, a'ight?"

"Night, Bobby," she hugged him. "Thanks. . ."

"Anytime, baby girl."

She ran a hand through her hair, still exhausted, and slipped into Jack's bed. He was downstairs, getting something to drink, and she claimed the inside of the mattress, snuggling in. She was just dozing when Jack slid in next to her.

"Hey," he murmured, carefully slipping his arm around her.

"Mmmm," she rolled and settled into his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

"Not this time. . .not yet. . ."

"All right. . .how are you doin?"

"_Better_. . .now. . ." she yawned. "I'm with _you_. . .I'm safe."

He wrapped a leg over her, pulling closer to her, and sighed. She nuzzled into his chest, gently kissing his collar tattoo, and relaxed completely. She did feel safe, knowing where she was, and who she was with.

"No monsters, no nightmares. . .Deal?" he muttered.

"Deal," she kissed him again, then closed her eyes.

_Thank fucking god they were here!_ she thought, dozing off. I_'m so damn happy to have them. . ._

Sunlight splashing on her face woke her, she winced a little and slowly let her eyes adjust. She realized she was alone in the bed, but if she listened, she could hear Jackie in the shower, singing "Lips of an Angel". She smiled, stretched, rolled over, and waited for him to come back. She closed her eyes, snuggling into the warm blankets, and someone pulled them over her head. She tried to pull them down but someone stopped her.

"Nope," Jack snickered. "I'm _changing_, stay under the blankets until _I_ say. . ."

"Fine. . ." she mumbled, leaving the blankets.

"Thank you, I won't take long. . ." he laughed.

She heard him mess around in his dresser, feeling a little curious, and carefully peeked out of the blanket. He had a towel secured around his slender hips, stray water droplets trailing down his tattooed back, and she was a little in awe. He undid the towel, she shut her eyes, not wanting to see quite _that_ much of him, and counted to ten. Slowly, she peeked again, and saw him in plain black boxer shorts. He turned and she shut her eyes, pulling the blanket back to her face, but not fast enough.

"Hey!" he squeaked. "I told you to _not_ look! How much did you _see_?!"

"Just the towel and now. . ." she whispered, scared and deeply embarrassed. "I'm sorry. . ."

"You didn't see. . ." he trailed off and she heard him pull on jeans.

"NO!" she said quickly, rolling to her back and putting her hands to her face. "I closed my eyes . . .Honest. . ."

_Stupid curiosity!_ she yelled. _DAMN! I'm such an idiot! What's _wrong_ with me?!_

"Well," Jack snickered, sitting on the bed. "As long as you didn't see _too_ much skin, I guess we're all right."

"Sorry. .." she mumbled into the blanket.

The blanket was pulled from her face, she kept her eyes shut tight, and felt her face burn hotly. Jack kissed her forehead, her nose, and her mouth. She didn't want to see the look on his face or what was in his hazel eyes.

"Lock," he laughed, "I've got jeans on now. . .you can open your eyes. . ."

"No. . ." she muttered.

She felt him slip under the blanket with her, propping himself up, and she chewed her lip. She felt so stupid, so embarrassed, and there was some other feeling that she couldn't name.

"Lock. . ." he snickered. "Lo--ooock. . ."

"No," she giggled, turning away from him.

"Lock. . .look at me," he whispered in her ear. "Please. . ."

She slowly opened her eyes, carefully looking at his face. He gave her a gentle smirk, scrunching his nose at her, and he kissed her forehead. There was nothing but love in his eyes, no bad glints, and she thought she saw a hint of concern as well as his love.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Why _wouldn't_ I be?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I've _heard_ that seeing me in my boxers is quite the _traumatic _experience. . .You still have your eyesight, right?"

She laughed, feeling put at ease by him and his silliness, and rolled her eyes. He gave her a big grin, leaning down, and kissed her gently. She let him control the kiss, feeling him slowly deepen it, and her toes curled pleasantly as he explored every part of her mouth. He left her mouth, nibbling her lip lightly, then bit it carefully, and she felt electricity flow in her body.

"I love you, Lock," he whispered.

"I love you _more_, Jackie boy," she smirked, seeing if he'd play that _dumb_ game.

"Mmmmm. . ._That_ I doubt," he teased, biting her lip again gently.

"_Whatever_," she smiled, leaning up and nipping his lips.

"So," he pulled back out of her reach, "is our war on pause or something? Or have I just won?"

_Almost forgot about that. . .Should I get him now or when he least expects it?_

"You haven't won jack shit," she grinned. "I'll get you, don't worry."

"Mmmm," he nodded like he didn't believe her.

_He's dead!_ she thought. _Right fucking now!_

She moved quickly, sitting on his hips to pin him, and sank her teeth into his shoulder hard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shit!" Jack yelped, squirming. "Holy hell! And you say_ I'm_ the vampire?"

"Takes one to know one," she growled, biting him again.

"_FUCK!_" he whined. "Just be_ careful_, Lock. . .Gettin' me?"

"Mmmm hmmmm," she kissed the space between his neck and shoulder. "Lemme know if it gets to that point, K?"

"Right. . ." he shifted under her, biting his lip.

_Good fucking god! She's certainly peppy this morning. . .I like it!_ his animal desire purred.

He closed his eyes, focusing on keeping the blood well _above_ the waistline, and let out a gasp as she gave him a hickey. Lock snickered lightly, giving him another one close to the last, and he whined loudly.

_There's _no way _I'll be able to hide all of these. . .that little brat!_

He shifted again as she found the hollow at the base of his neck, squirmed as she traced it with her tongue, and almost _died_ when she left it alone. She really_ was _getting comfy with him, but he knew that _after_ her attack was over, she'd go shy on him. She turned his head, exposing the other side of his neck, and slowly worked on him. He tried to keep count of the hickies, but lost track at _seven_. She bit more and more, leaving a fair share of bite marks on him as well, and he _somehow_ managed to keep the blood _above_ his belt.

_How in the _hell _am I gonna get her back for this?_ he wondered. _I can't be too bold, she's still not ready for that. . .I'll figure something out. . .oh shit. . ._

She nipped just under his collar tattoo, giving him a little taste, and then kissed it gently.

"Whoa," he panted, sitting up, and was happy he didn't respond fully to that gesture.

"Stop?" she whispered, going shy.

"Yeah, 'bout that time," he smirked, kissing her softly. "How many do I have?"

"Lost count. . ." she bit her lip.

"Me too. . ." he gently put a finger to her lips. "Stop doing that. . .please. . ."

"Doin' what?" she muttered, chewing her lip.

"_That_," he whispered. "Biting your lip. ..it's ummm. . ."

"_OH!_" she dropped her head, looking away, and blushed.

_So god damn cute! _he thought. _And she doesn't even know or _try_ to be. . ._

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. . ." she murmured, biting her lip and catching herself. "You?"

"Just _fine_," he smiled. "Nice strike, you _brat_! I'll never be able to hide all these. . ."

"Good," she smirked at him. "That's what I was _goin'_ for. . ."

"Bobby's gonna _flip_. . ." he laughed.

Lock's smirk faded quickly, her eyes filling with fear, and she bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. Apparently, she'd forgotten that he had brothers, and she was tripping out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said softly, making her look at him. "Chill out!"

"He's gonna fucking _kill_ me!" she whimpered.

"No, he's not," he soothed. "He'll never even know. . ."

"You _just_ said-."

"I'm thinking that I can probably hide them, I have to see the damage first, K?"

She nodded slowly, licking the blood from her lip, and got off of him. He opened his closet, using the mirror to check and grinned. It should be easy to hide _most_ of them, but not all--she had done quite the number on him. He pulled on a black T-shirt, gave her a wink, and shrugged into a hoodie. He zipped it up and looked--it worked for the most part.

"Bingo," he smiled. "See? Problem solved."

"But. . ." she fingered one that was visible.

"Here," he moved the hoodie around a bit. "Now?"

"Still see it. . ."

"Well, considering what little Miss Vampire did to me, I figured _some_ might show. . .it'll be fine, I swear."

She nodded, hanging her head, and he kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby was drinking coffee and reading the paper when they came down. Lock vanished into her room, he heard the door lock, and Jack grabbed a glass of orange juice. He watched as his brother tipped his head back and downed the drink, seeing the marks on his neck, and stood up.

He grabbed Jack by the shoulders, pissed off, and pinned him to the fridge. Hazel eyes went wide, he squirmed as Bobby unzipped the hoodie. His baby brother's neck was covered in hickies, he gripped his shoulders and stared hard into the eyes.

"Bobby!" he whimpered.

"Jack!" he snapped. "What the_ fuck_ are those?"

"It's _not_ what you think!" he whined. "Honest!"

"Explain! _NOW!_" he growled.

"Bobby," he squirmed, "you're _hurting_ me. Let go!"

"You better explain yourself, Jack," he grumbled, releasing his brother. "Right fucking _now._"

"We didn't do what you're thinking, Bobby," he murmured, blushing. "I swear to _god_ we didn't."

"Lose the shirt, Jack. Let me see. . ."

"_Bobby_," he whined. "Please. . ."

"Now, Jack!" he growled, shoving the hoodie off his shoulders.

Jack slowly peeled the black T-shirt off, dropping his gaze to the floor, and let the shirt fall. Bobby looked at Jack's chest, his jaw dropping. Not only did he have hickies all over his neck, he was covered in what looked like bite marks as well, and they went from his neck to his collar.

"Jack, what in the hell?" he muttered.

"Our war. . .this was her strike. . . Honestly. . . Nothing else, I promise," he whimpered.

_Shit. . .I shoulda fucking guessed. . .way to do, fucking moron!_

"That's one hell of a strike, Cracker Jack," he offered a small grin of truce.

"Huh?"

"I guess I overreacted a little bit, huh?" he smirked, handing Jack his shirt. "Sorry, big brother instinct. . ."

"Don't let Lock know that you saw these. . .she was terrified you'd react like you just did," he pleaded.

"I won't, Jackie. . .But man. . ." he shook his head.

"You pissed?" he whispered.

"No. . .scared the_ hell _outta me, Cracker Jack!" he ruffled his hair. "I thought for _sure_. . ."

"I noticed. . ." Jack said, zipping the hoodie back up.

"Jackie. . ." he slung an arm over his shoulders. "Guess I should really _trust_ you more, huh? I mean, you're _nineteen_-fucking-years old! It's time for me to let go, quit being so overprotective, and let you live life. . ."

"Don't get all mushy on me, man," Jack snickered.

"Smart ass," he flicked his ear. "Seriously, I just. . ."

"Don't want me making a mistake?"

"Right. . .I want you to be happy. . .I really want this to work out for you. . ."

"It_ is_, Bobby," Jack looked at him. "_Really_, it is."

"So," he needed a subject change. "Figured out how to get her back yet?"

"No, not yet . . .It's tricky, ya know?" he gave him a sly grin.

They talked and laughed, rough housing a little bit, and things went to normal. He didn't see Stray the rest of the day, but he just assumed that she was too embarrassed. By dinner, he sent Jackie to go get her.

"_BOBBY!_" he yelled, running up the steps.

"What?" he asked, feeling anxiety swell up.

"She's gone!" he panted. "She's fucking _gone_!"

Bobby's heart stopped in his chest, his breath caught, and he leaned on the counter for support. Panic grabbed him and held tight, but he tried to keep it at bay.

_Stray's gone!? What?! Why would she?!_

"You're sure?" was all he could say.

"She's gone. . .so's her cell, shoes, and hoodie. . ." Jack said, trembling. "No note, nothing!"

"Call her cell, Jackie," he tried to keep his voice calm.

Jack grabbed the phone and dialed. He took a deep breath as he waited, his foot tapping a crazy pattern on the floor.

_Why the fuck would she just up and leave? She's been doing so god damned good! Something's not adding up here. . ._

"Lock, it's Jackie boy! Where the _fuck_ are you? Call the house, my cell. . .Shit call both! Please, babe. . ." Jack slammed the phone in its cradle.

"Jack, where would she go?" he asked carefully.

_Can't look for her right now. . .Maybe she'll show up. . .FUCK!! Plan, I need a damn plan. . .Ma's at work. . .shit, shit, shit!_

"I-I-I don't know!" Jack cried.

"Shhh, Apple Jacks," he pulled him into a bear hug. "Shhhh. . .We'll wait til Ma gets home. . .Then we'll talk to her and see what the fuck to do, all right?"

His baby brother nodded, crying on him, and he fought tears. The girl wouldn't just up and leave, not now, not when things were going so well. He knew in his gut that something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**

_**Please don't kill me!! I had an idea for the story, but figured maybe making a second part would be nifty. . .I am halfway through the first chapter and I can't decide between titles at the moment. . .I will have the new story up shortly. It will be a whole new story. . .(Ducks from the flying objects that I'm sure you'll throw) TITLE OPTIONS: Shattered Stray or Silenced Sanity or Damaged. . .opinions?**_


End file.
